Constelación tacto a tacto
by NOMICA
Summary: Mil tiempos, mil voces, mil vidas destruidas, miles de existencias atadas, todas, girando en el mismo carrusel. B&V U/A
1. testigos

No hubo ojos testigos de aquel sacrificio, no hubo pupilas que capturaran el dolor que se cernía sobre su pobre y magullado cuerpo bajo el sol rojizo de un atardecer fatal, no hubo lengua que pasadas las horas, que después de días pudiera decirnos lo que sucedió, solo mi corazón a distancia lo filmo, mis manos temblorosas, mi pulso en tropel lo veían no mis pobres y tristes ojos que jamás volverían a brillar como lo hacían cuando el los encontraba, cuando el los escudriñadaba, los exprimía y en su carne erecta los hacia estallar mirando el firmamento exótico con los parpados como cortinas bajadas en la oscuridad de la noche, intercalaba miradas con mi hijo, me miraba el vientre que alguna vez había resguardado su historia, nuestra historia.

Nos hizo falta tiempo, nos hizo falta vida, nos hizo falta justicia nunca la conoció, jamás hubo justicia en su vida si en mi estuviera la posibilidad de fraguar una venganza juro por dios que me mira que lo haría, me hizo falta su cuerpo yaciendo entre mis sabanas, comencé a secarme loca y rustica deje de ser la dama de porcelana que lo encaminaba a la gloria mundana y carnal que mi escuálida y débil naturaleza le podían proporcionar, aun hoy es duro despertar, reconocerme humana, sentir que se cuela el aire a mis pulmones, es duro despertar ver amanecer y saber que continuo moviéndome que por mas que lo desee no morí en aquel momento y veo a su hijo durmiendo sobre una almohada improvisada, veo a su hijo respirando profundamente, y entonces lo revivo, resucita súbitamente, su fantasma cobra forma en ese pequeño cuerpo arropado, me entiendo viuda y sigo vistiendo de negro convirtiéndome en una muñeca maltrecha que aun se engancha al ritmo de un cuerpo que ya no me abraza es ahí cuando llega el cataclismo y todo se rompe a mi alrededor el aire se vuelve de cristal y ultraja mis fuerzas se lleva desgarrando mi vida un torrente de llanto comienzo a vagar en el mundo oscuro en que se desgaja mi dolor y no puedo aunque quiero calmar este nudo que crece y tortura mi garganta, correr salir y huir para que este acto termine y dejar de ser prisionera y convertirme en un cadáver que ya no vea, que ya no hable, que ya no llore, que ya no rinda mas testimonio, para dejar de ser testigo ante un tribunal que jamás me podrá entender por que sigo en el mismo lugar en que un día me quede, en que un día lo ame, llorando bajo la misma lucecita que permaneció encendida la primera noche en que también lloro mi vientre menguado dejándolo entrar inundar, rasgar las paredes de mi vestíbulo y hoy suena su paso lento en el túnel escarapelado de mi memoria.


	2. insomnio

**Insomnio.**

Resuenan sus pasos sobre el duro acero del piso, últimamente nota algo, sus pasos no tienen eco mueren apenas se levanta un pie y toca la superficie el otro mira el largo pasillo, parece que no tiene fin, mira los muros grises y gélidos, presta atención a su alrededor, no hay nadie. Está solo. Siempre lo ha estado. Siempre lo estará. Hace días no puede dormir siente la cabeza llena de humo, tiene el cuerpo fatigado, algo dentro suyo se comprime alza los ojos al techo esta lejísimos del suelo tan helado como el resto de la obsoleta decoración. Se siente pequeño, insignificante. Esto no se parece al trono que de niño le prometieron, esto ni siquiera es un castillo, aquí es un reo con la estupida idea en la mente de la fuga, el incansable deseo de venganza, la frustración de verse en un espejo y contemplar que es finito, mortal, la dura verdad de que el fin le llegara solo, sin nadie que tome su mano al ultimo suspiro, sin un alma compungida por su muerte, sin un heredero _¿de que? _ -Sonríe- presiente que ese final llegara muy pronto, tiene la impresión de que las cosas se despiden de el, le agrada esa premonición, es el dulce sabor que da pensar en que las cosas que no tienes llegaran, percibe el aliento de sus fantasmas sobre el cuello, escucha los mudos murmullos de los recuerdos infantiles, un recordatorio de sus pecados caer como gota de agua en el crisol en que un día lo fundirán como se hace con la plata amalgamándolo eternamente con la culpa, la desgracia y la oscuridad de una tumba honda y común o al igual que terminaron sus padres reducidos a cenizas perdiéndose con el viento encarando al universo contemplando la inmensidad de la muerte y el abismo insoldable que se abre entre los restos de un cuerpo, su historia, su voz acallada, sus pendientes, sus secretos no confesos, sus temores no superados, sus venganzas no alcanzadas, sus odios no perdonados, sus amistades no reconciliadas, sus batallas no ganadas y lo infinito –respira profundo- el final esta esperándolo, el final no llega, solo lo advierte acercándose cada vez un poco mas, tiene el impulso de retroceder, pero es ya un hombre, un hombre valiente, sin nada que perder mas que la valentía adquirida en estos años, demasiada idiotez seria perder lo único ganado en tanto tiempo justo en el ultimo momento tratando de escapar a algo que nos perseguirá si no es enfrentado cara a cara.

Se perfila altivo, abre lentamente la puerta que cruje pesada.

-¿me llamo Lord Freezer?


	3. profecia

**Profecía.**

La oscuridad libraba una batalla a muerte con la luz de un nuevo día; la devoraba poco a poco con matices al principio apenas perceptibles como un enemigo se acerca sigiloso a su presa sin sonidos que adviertan la amenaza tratando de diluirla en la claridad de un sol naciente, la abarcaba con su muda invasión abriéndose, ampliándose, gritaba la noche sin querer ceder otra vez retorcida en su propio dolor tratando de resistir lo mas, agonizaba transparente se colaban entre su perdida densidad los primeros rayos ascendía paulatinamente el astro para cobrar tributo, para comprobar su poderío, su grandeza, su inmunidad su eterna y perpetua victoria.

La moneda giraba en el aire dejando ver ambas caras: águila, sello, sello, águila, águila, águila, sello, sello, águila…. descendía dando vueltas sobre su propio eje convertida por instantes en una sola línea, dejando de ser moneda para ser solo un trazo que como misil caía irreparablemente vencida por la gravedad mareada de tanto girar y azotaba en la palma cuadriculada de líneas perpendiculares, oblicuas y paralelas del Dr. Briefs

"_pronto muy pronto dice la gente, dice la suerte, dice el periódico, pronto no será lo que es, pronto dejaremos de ser lo que somos, pronto todo terminara y algo mas comenzara para que de nuevo al poco tiempo termine como el día, como la noche, como toda esta espera, como la esperanza, como las profecías que son profecías por que no ven bajo el nuevo amanecer la posibilidad de ocurrir hoy o mañana, sino pronto, solamente, pronto, próximamente, en algún momento lejano en el que ya nadie las recuerde y pueda afirmar que se cumplieron, a mi ya se me espanta el sueño, me da miedo la idea de la muerte, me estoy volviendo viejo y por lo tanto demasiado paciente tanto que hasta me siento capaz de tolerar mis ataques de impaciencia, cada día parece el mismo y tengo la impresión de que el calendario disfraza la monotonía, hay lunes y martes como hay esto y aquello con nombres pomposos, con nombres fáciles o difíciles por que a todo hay que ponerle un nombre para no confundirnos, para no trastabillar queramos hablar con alguien, como yo, que necesito hablar con él y no con aquel, siempre buscamos lo que no podemos poseer, nos gusta lo que esta lejos, nos aferramos a lo que quizás ya no exista, dependemos de fantasmas, bosquejos que guardamos de nuestro pasado dictados desde la nostalgia transformados por su valor simbólico y no lo verdadero, lo que de verdad fueron, lo que en realidad dolieron, lo que verdaderamente hirieron. Al final creo que lo que necesitamos para estar en paz es la absolución de nuestros pecados que ellos mismos nos perdonen por haberlos cometido por haber lastimado con ellos por haber traicionado por haberlos procreado y después espantados los arrojemos al desván, como un criminal hace con el arma homicida otras veces creo que necesitamos cumplir las promesas hechas, guardar los juramentos, dejar protegidas a las personas que te importan, saber que están a salvo, que son felices, si, es ahí, cuando me permitiré morir solo entonces, cuando la vea como mujer yo y no el mundo por que el mundo solo requiere contemplar su estatura o sus caderas y ya la juzga como mujer, yo no puedo, para mi es una niña indefensa, cautiva de su propia mente, esclava de sus propios caprichos…_

-¿Otra vez no pudiste dormir querido? Necesitas ver un medico o enfermaras el insomnio parece inofensivo, pero no lo es, deberíamos tomarnos unas vacaciones para que te relajes del estrés del trabajo- comentaba Bunny mientras tomaba a su marido del hombro y lo conducía hacia la cocina

- no es eso, cariño- respondía despacio el doctor

- es hora de que entiendas que hay cosas que no dependen de ti, todo a su tiempo, falta poco, muy poco, lo se- decía la mujer con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.


	4. genesis

**Génesis.**

¿Que clase de mundo era uno construido en siete días? ¿Que tipo de guardianes merecía? Cuales eran las catástrofes que necesitaba para entender su escasa inmunidad, contra centellas incandescentes, contra invasores, ningún otro se le había resistido antes ¿Qué había sucedido entonces? ¿En que había fallado? Necesitaba respuestas, explicaciones, justificaciones, excusas, disculpas; le hervía la sangre de indignación, de maldita incertidumbre acababa de perder a uno de sus mejores soldados por culpa de alguna escoria que apenas mandara al siguiente escuadrón no volvería a ver la luz del día… se regocijaba creando aquella imagen: una masa sanguinolenta clamando por piedad a los pies de su perfecta creación, si, eso era Vegeta para él, su creación a imagen y semejanza un guerrero impresionante, un estratega brillante, un orgullo inquebrantable, un hombre inteligente, digno de ser uno de los mejores soldados, tenia un detallito era para su malestar un príncipe _"que cursi_" por esa razón había exterminado a esa apestosa raza _saijayines "hasta el nombrecito era ridículo" _ pero el jovencito se seguía creyendo de sangre azul _"pobre diablo"_ hacia tiempo había llegado hasta sus oídos que este tramaba una sublevación, era por este otro motivo que lo enviaría lejos de él quizás y con mucha suerte también caería en plena batalla y eso solo significaría la extinción definitiva de sus temores mas crudos _"nunca, pero nunca se debe desestimar una profecía son creadas en la desesperación, cuando el quicio se ha perdido, cuando todas las esperanzas han muerto aparecen, dan la impresión de no haber existido nunca, pero están siempre ahí bamboleándose en las oraciones de los guardianes de un pueblo, columpiándose en los sueños de sus reyes, amenazando a los enemigos esperando la conjunción de momentos exactos para completarse, nunca se sabe en quien confiar, por eso, es mejor no confiar en absolutamente nadie, sobretodo en nuestras propias creaciones, que como aves de rapiña te dejan vacías las cuencas y beben a sorbos su contenido, dejándote ciego"_

La puerta crujió pesada mientras se abría lentamente

-¿me llamo Lord Freezer?- pregunto Vegeta haciendo una breve reverencia guardándose todo el odio que le inspiraba ese tirano para un mejor momento, un momento que venia germinándose desde el primer día de su estancia en aquel cuartel.

-así es, mi estimado, Vegeta, necesito que me respondas algo- comenzó Freezer con su voz a todas luces entrenada para la hipocresía- ¿que clase de mundo es uno creado en siete días? ¿Que tipo de guardianes merece si todo comenzó en un jardín paradisíaco al sexto día cuando empezaron a andar desnudos un hombre moldeado de barro y una mujer sacada de una de las costillas del macho condicionados para comer cualquier fruto de cualquier árbol a excepción de uno del cual probaron por culpa de una serpiente infame acto que les valió el exilio del mentado paraíso?- Freezer dejo bailando sus interrogantes junto con el eco que producía su voz en la habitación

-quien le contó eso- dijo el príncipe haciendo ver su completo escepticismo respecto a lo que acababa de escuchar

-¿tu crees que ese mundo merece guardianes tan poderosos como para asesinar a uno de mis soldados y a uno de tus últimos súbditos, Vegeta?- replanteó Freezer

-Por supuesto que no- respondió Vegeta secamente, esa era la clase de respuestas que había aprendido a dar por inercia, eso era lo que a su gobernante le gustaba escuchar, eso era para él lo mas parecido que tenia a la libertad

2


	5. Diluvio

**Diluvio.**

El cielo se desvencijaba soltando un caudal helado que parecía no tener la intención de parar su caída estrepitosa sobre los pocos tejados mal conservados de las ruinas que todavía se mantenían en pie de vez en cuando reventaban las nubes inducidas por los relámpagos iluminando instantáneamente el revoltijo de ladrillos desperdigados por el asfalto acribillado que en algún tiempo fue calle, pasaje de transeúntes, ruta de buenos hombres, destino de hijos, escondite de amantes y ahora tumba de tantos, punto de reunión con la muerte.

Su piel infantil se erizaba por el frío, por el cansancio, sus ojos se empañaban y ya era incapaz de advertir lo que tenia frente a él, luces titilantes bailaban amorfas en sus pupilas su instinto le decía que debía esquivar el golpe de su rival pero no se movió ni un ápice dejando que un puño curtido se insertara en su mandíbula haciéndolo volar varios metros lejos de donde estaba para barrer con las paredes maltrechas que lo vigilaban convirtiéndolas en polvo, trago saliva no tenia mas fuerzas ya, no tenia más ganas, ni más valentía, quería descansar, llorar otro tanto hasta que el sueño lo derribara. La tempestad encrudeció el firmamento espeso se rajaba a merced de los truenos y los rayos le daba la impresión de ser una cruel sesión fotográfica

–Dios está ciego- murmuro

-¿que dijiste? – pregunto Gohan empapado de pies a cabeza

-Que Dios está ciego- reitero con su voz infantil Trunks, sin dirigirle la mirada a su maestro.

Gohan se quedo callado esperando que su discípulo se desahogara

-¿tu crees que si pudiera ver todo esto lo dejaría continuar? Hasta el sol tiene miedo de salir, míralo escondido tras las nubes. ¡Cobarde! ¡Cobarde!- el último descendiente real apretaba sus mandíbulas adoloridas, contraía sus tiernos e inmensos ojos tratando de contener su llanto- ¿Que era aquí antes?

-Un parque de diversiones, por allá estaban las atracciones principales- explicaba el jovencito a su alumno con el dedo índice- ahí donde estas sentado, era la taquilla y aquí donde estoy yo era el andador por el que los turistas caminaban, tomaban fotografías, venia mucha gente, muchos niños con sus padres- Gohan reflexiono en que su protegido probablemente no quisiera hablar de las épocas doradas y adoradas que el seguía recordando con anhelo

-por que, Gohan, por que yo nunca vine aquí con mi padre, por que yo nunca pude ver este lugar como era, por que tengo que llorar al pie de sus ruinas- cuestionaba despacio Trunks como si el propio eco de su voz le brindara una respuesta

-nadie eligió esto, ni las personas inocentes que han muerto, ni tu, ni tu padre, ni yo, ni siquiera Dios, esto es el resultado de actos que ninguno de nosotros provocamos, lo único que te puedo responder es que si lloras aquí es por que así lo quieres, el sol no es un cobarde, son solo rachas de tiempos malos, pero todo pasa y esto también pasara y cuando todo haya pasado traerás aquí a tus hijos que te preguntaran _¿Qué era aquí?_ Y tú les podrás decir que alguna vez fueron ruinas y que gracias a ti volvieron a cobrar vida y forma- dijo pausadamente Gohan mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su niño pequeño.

**Les agradezco sus lindos comentarios. Estoy a la espera de mas indultos o insultos, recomendaciones, ideas, criticas; lo que sea es bienvenido; pues lo que hago, lo hago pensando en las personas que se toman la molestia de leerme. Saludos desde Mexico. **


	6. tras bambalinas

**Tras bambalinas **

Aquel ritual mecánico era parte de su día despojarse de la ropa era quitarse la coraza quedar indefensa frente a su propio reflejo justo cuando nadie mas la veía, eliminar el maquillaje con un algodón dejando su cara al natural para que pudiera respirar mientras su sonrisa iba retrocediendo poco a poco quedando solo un rostro pálido sin edad, retiraba cada pendiente del orificio en que habían estado suspendidos, su espalda por inercia se encorvaba; ya no había contrapeso, ni testigos, solo ella, solo ella y su frágil anatomía, ella que cuando el alba aparecía se coloreaba las mejillas, se inventaba una esperanza, se alzaba el cabello, acallaba su pasado, cerraba con llave las promesas para volverlas a abrir cuando la noche caía y ella desdibujada no era mas anatomía, ni madre, ni esposa era solo un montículo de arena amarilla descansando sin voluntad en el banquillo de su propia y autónoma sentencia desocupada de cualquier papel que hubiera tenido que ejecutar _"a todos nos toca un papel, no hay audición, pero si papel y diálogos, nadie nos pregunta, nadie nos entrena para actuar de repente despiertas un día cegada por las luces del escenario, acribillada por las miradas del auditorio que espera oírte decir cosas inteligentes, cosas soeces, poemas a la luz de la luna, que de tus labios emane un llanto conmovedor, para después observar como aplauden extasiados, y te lancen flores, rosas, jazmines, margaritas, jitomates, si no fuiste un buen payaso, luego desnudo y cansado uno deja de ser uno mismo para ser solo lo que ellos quisieron, lo que ellos creyeron, por que no hay fuerzas para enfrentarse contra de si para negarse y gritar que no es lo que se piensa y nos permitimos flotar sin vida en una corriente que nunca sabemos donde se detendrá y de la que con suerte un día saldremos después de haber sido pescados para terminar cortejados en la bandeja plateada de algún individuo que jamás quiso martirizarnos, es solo que su papel era ser el depredador del mismo modo mis roles siempre han sido segundones, al principio, cuando solo era una sirvienta en el palacio real, fui solo sombra, una sombra lánguida que se movía sigilosamente confundiéndose con los muebles, con el color de las paredes, pero después él nació, se me había muerto un niño del que ni su llanto llego a mis oídos y me mando hablar la reina para que amamantara a su criatura que importaba que aquello fuera un sacrilegio en nuestra tierra, era el príncipe y por el todo se podía cambiar y lo santo dejaba de ser santo y lo malo de ser malo y yo deje de ser estéril por que lo tenia todo el tiempo entre mis brazos, como si de verdad fuera mío y lo era; no es que yo me quiera sentir importante, es que no ha pasado un solo día en que no lo recuerde, sus ojitos negros y densos que a nadie dejaba entrar, su carita suave, su sonrisa esporádica, su voz, su miedo a la oscuridad; cierto es que no lo horneo mi carne, que no vio la luz por el túnel de mi cuerpo, pero yo lo arrope cada noche…_

_-Bueno, duérmete ya_

_-pero con una condición- propuso él con su voz infantil_

_-Cual- se giro ella con una sonrisa para verlo mientras cerraba las cortinas de los aposentos_

_-no apagues la luz- susurro con una sonrisita cómplice _

_-esta bien, pero con una condición_

_-ah Bunny, que chantajista_

_-ah príncipe que regañón_

_-bueno. Cual_

_- que mañana cenes sin chistar_

_-está bien- respondió no muy seguro de si mismo viendo como la mujer delgada y castaña se alejaba- ¡Bunny!!_

_Bunny se dio media vuelta para observar con detenimiento a su niño tratando de imprimir aquellas facciones en su memoria, tenia la sensación de quererlo aprisionar para siempre entre sus brazos, en su alma -¿que pasa? _

_-¿me quieres, Bunny?_

_-muchísimo_

_-me vas a querer siempre_

_-así es, cariño, siempre_

_-¿me vas a querer cuando sea grande?_

_-si_

_-¿me vas a querer cuando gane muchas batallas?_

_La mujer asintió con la cabeza dando un profundo suspiro tomando asiento en la cama del pequeño _

_-y si pierdo alguna vez, me seguirás queriendo_

_-claro, mi cariño no tiene condiciones, ¿lo sabias? _

_El infante movió su dedo índice en modo afirmativo, Bunny lo imito con una sonrisa empezando a hacerle cosquillas -quiero que te grabes algo en tu cabecita de chorlito- hizo una pausa- yo siempre te querré, no importa que hagas, no importa si ganas o si pierdes, no importa donde estés, ni tampoco donde este yo, yo siempre te querré cada vez un poquitito mas, ¿estamos de acuerdo? _

_-que pasara si mueres_

_-no moriré hasta que seas un hombre grande y fuerte y tengas muchos hijitos_

_-¿Me lo prometes?- peticiono el niño arrojándose en los brazos de su nodriza _

_-sí- síii-si-siiiiiiiiiiii, mira, vamos haciendo un trato, yo te daré el dije que me dio mi abuelita y así cuando me extrañes, yo voy a estar contigo- sugirió mientras se desprendía de una placa con sus iniciales grabadas poniéndola en la palma del príncipe y encerrándola en el pequeño puño_

_- yo te daré mi anillo con el sello de la casa real- menciono entusiasmado el principito_

_-ja, ja, ja, no, van a pensar que me lo robe y entonces, si, jamás nos volveremos a ver, mejor dame un beso de buenas noches, no me hace falta nada material para recordarte, yo jamás te olvidare _

_La mañana siguiente a aquella noche volví a ser solo un espectro al que nadie le pregunto como se sentía sin su niño, al que nadie interrogo, al que nadie presto atención, la mujer que salio gritando como poseída por los pasillos del palacio que el príncipe no estaba en su cama, la loca que se jalaba el cabello, que se rasgaba la ropa sin provocación. _

Las lágrimas surcaban lentamente los pómulos de Bunny, sus ojos claros sin fondo se posaban en el espejo hurgando en la profundidad de la decoración a sus espaldas, las manos finas descansadas en el propio regazo, su intuición le soplaba cosas ininteligibles que solo podía traducir en un presentimiento muy parecido a la sensación que da el encuentro con las cosas perdidas.

-Mamá, ¿me acompañas mañana al salón de belleza?- pregunto Bulma desde el umbral de la habitación

-Claro, claro, querida, me quiero retocar el tinte- contesto la madre sin ver a su hija

- ¿estas llorando?

-Ah!, no es nada muñequita, ese desmaquillante siempre me irrita los ojos- se excuso Bunny recuperando el tono habitual de su voz mientras guardaba un anillito en la bolsa de su bata de seda color marfil.

**Me parece oportuno, advertir que a partir de este capitulo, como ya habran observado, el hilo de la historia cambia un poquito transformandose ligeramente en eso que por aqui se le llama universo alterno; sin embargo espero que les siga agradando mi manera de manipular las cosas. Espero tambien sus reviews, estoy algo triste por que tengo muy poquitos, y eso me hace pensar en muchas cosas. En fin gracias por leerme y saludos desde Mexico. NOMICA**


	7. septimo cielo

**Séptimo cielo.**

Un trío macilento iba aterrizando sobre el estribillo de una melodía demasiado tarareada atañendo las cuerdas de sus instrumentos, choques frontales de copas ardientes hacían de coro, trajín entre mesas toscas de hembras con charolas descansando sobre las palmas, haciendo equilibrio con los tacones que elevaban los glúteos y volvían carnosas las pantorrillas, hombres buscando irremplazables domadoras, indómitas bailarinas, ocupantes sin ocupación de la fascinación.

Desde su asiento en la esquina, donde era todopoderosa, con sus ojos omnipotentes; juez y parte del ir y venir de carne entre carne, de savia salada humedeciendo las sabanas, saliva ajena corrompiendo los cuerpos, rodeando los senos, dedos inclementes buscando cavernas donde anclar, dientes feroces incrustados en labios penitentes; lo vio entrar, recorrer con los ojos mordaces el establecimiento discriminar cliente por cliente, servidora por servidora, ninguna se le acerco, todas lo conocían ya, todas sabían que solo iba con una, la misma siempre, y que esa misma estaba todo el tiempo disponible para el sin importar quien la solicitaba ni si ese quien había llegado antes que él, por esa causa ya no tenia muchos clientes personales, solo los veteranos, soldaditos de plomo viejos que preferían esperar, pero eso no le importaba a ella, al fin y al cabo era la dueña y las ganancias llegaban de igual modo.

Vegeta la diviso en el rincón de siempre resguardada por un velo de humo fingiendo no haberlo visto, solitaria, estrambótica y mágica; aquella muñeca de cabello blanco, labios gruesos y ojos de mar lo había amadrinado y lo seguía socorriendo en sus necesidades personales, rescatándolo de la vigilia, dejándose carcomer por el soplo de su incandescente voluntad.

Jalo una silla hacia con el y tomo asiento, Karoslifa levanto la vista encarándose a él y sonrió.

-que le trae por aquí, su majestad- su dentadura brillante y perfecta ilumino efímeramente su cara

- la prevención- contesto mientras hacia una seña a una de las meseras- mañana saldré de aquí, rumbo a un planeta, el viaje durara un año, comprenderás el por que de mi visita

Karoslifa rió abiertamente- si me pidiera acompañarlo, tendría un costo extra- comento viendo como la mesera antes llamada servia lo usual; agua para él, vino para ella

-las naves son personales, hay un solo asiento, me temo que pasarías incomodidades y no es esa mi intención- explico el príncipe con una media sonrisa dibujada en el rostro

-las incomodidades son parte de este trabajo, por algo es trabajo, ¿no lo cree? Hay veces, en que una se divierte –como lo podríamos hacer- imagine, un solo asiento para dos durante todo un año, eso sin contar el viaje de vuelta ¡ujule! La de cosas que aprenderíamos o el montón que inventariamos- ella fingió un estremecimiento exagerado y se removió en el asiento- pero le diría que no, de todos modos, por que aquí a las muchachas nomás las descuida una, tantito y se andan mal abaratando y además sin una pierna, las acrobacias resultan por poco una utopía.

Vegeta arqueo una ceja.-No parece- susurro divertido. Karoslifa guardo silencio simulando que tocaba la canción que se escuchaba de fondo como si el antebrazo del príncipe fuera el teclado de un piano él la observaba impasible realizar sus movimientos de mujer fatal, moverse dueña de si misma frente a él, como un ave que abre sus alas y ejecuta las coordenadas precisas para alzar vuelo volviéndose emperatriz del cielo, su papel era quedarse quieto dejándola revolotear, musitando frases encadenadas que capturaran su atención, que no comprometieran vanidades con su voz calida y ronca coronándose a si misma con ambas manos.

-antes de ser puta fui niña, ¿lo sabias?- inquirió ella llevándose a la boca su copa de vino

-me lo supuse- contesto serio

-¡ja! Y cuando era niña conocí a un hombre, mucho, mucho, mucho, mayor que yo, era alto y blanco, estaba casi calvo pero era dulce, dulce y me enamore perdidamente de él, yo tenia como doce años, me quedaba por las tardes en la ventana a esperar que pasara para verlo caminar y entrar a su casa, acariciar a su mujer y a su hijo y yo, en mi premura le escribía cartas, bastantes, de amor- dijo arrastrando la ultima palabra al tiempo que estiraba su cuello largo y delgado – cartas que yo soñaba con entregarle y un día por fin me decidí, las metí todas en un sobre y las deje en el pórtico de su casa, volví a mi casa, entusiasmada a esperar, imaginando en mi imbecil cabeza que cuando él las descubriera adivinaría quien era la autora de tan cándidos textos- proseguía con ambas manos sobre el pecho- y me llevaría a vivir a su casa- comento abriendo sus brazos teatralmente como si fuera un ave a punto de emprender vuelo- y entonces seriamos felices por siempre- regreso a su postura erguida y sensual de costumbre- pero en la realidad él llego tomo el sobre, sin abrir, y lo arrojo a la basura, no te imaginas lo que llore, en se momento decidí que no quería desperdiciarme, ni darme por perdida y me convertí en galante vividora, cuando empecé no me gustaba, pero después le vi sus ventajas o me acostumbre ¿Quién sabe?- concluyo su relato con un suspiro

-como se llamaba- pregunto Vegeta

-¿me vengaras?- cuestiono fingiendo entusiasmo- no lo sé, nunca escuche su voz

- entonces como sabias que era dulce

- me lo imagine, igual que tu imaginabas que fui niña antes de ser mujerzuela

-solo tu te enamoras de gente a la que ni la voz le conoces- resolvió Vegeta dejando caer su espalda por completo en el respaldo de la silla

-No, no solo yo, las féminas somos fáciles de corazón, a veces nos enamoramos hasta de cosas que no existen, pero por eso hoy no me enamoro de nadie, ni le lloro a ninguno, solo les tengo simpatía, un mero trámite, pues, cuestión de intereses- se defendía mientras jugaba con su cabello de marfil

- ¿me tienes simpatía?- interrogo Vegeta con cierta curiosidad

- no, querido cariño, no, te tengo un pizca de amor, algo casi maternal, deberías entenderme, eres uno de mis mejores clientes, siempre me compras del mejor vino- una sonrisa espontánea atravesó su rostro- además fuiste una de mis mas grandes y maravillosas conquistas, llegaste a mis brazos siendo un chiquillo y saliste de aquí con fama de semental- un ligero rubor subió a las mejillas del príncipe quien apresuro el ultimo sorbo que quedaba en su vaso- es natural, todas queremos tener un príncipe en nuestros brazos y creedme- Karoslifa abrió sus abismales ojos y acerco su cara a la del guerrero- es aun mucho mejor encarcelarte entre mis brazos, succionar tu sexo y llenarte de besos, así podré decir que alguna vez yació en mi cama un príncipe

-Fui y yací, sugieres que moriré- pregunto intrigado Vegeta

-¿Cuantos años piensas que llevo en este negocio?, yo creo que apenas nadabas en los testículos de tu padre cuando yo ya cobraba un real por hora y dos- indico con sus finos dedos- por toda la noche

-Has subido de categoría, ¿eh?- interpelo el saiya entretenido

-lo natural, en fin, en todos estos años aprendí a distinguir cuando era la ultima visita de un cliente, y esta, estoy segura, es la ultima vez que nos vemos, es como un sexto sentido, intuición

- En el planeta al que iré, hay unas esferas, que supuestamente, cuando están todas reunidas, son capaces de cumplir cualquier deseo, por imposible que parezca- explico el príncipe

- ¿que pedirás?

-La inmortalidad- respondió a secas Vegeta

-con que objeto ¿le tienes miedo a la muerte?- le reto con la mirada

-No, quiero venganza- confeso el guerrero sosteniendo sus ojos oscuros en los zafiros de la prostituta

- que harás cuando te hayas vengado y toda una vida por delante- pregunto la servidora poniendo su delgada mano sobre la de Vegeta

-Coger contigo- se limito a decir cuestionándose a si mismo cual era la respuesta correcta a semejante pregunta

-¡Ay querido cariño! Yo no tengo la inmortalidad, así que úsame mientras todavía tenga fuerzas para aguantarte, por que no cualquiera, no cualquiera- exclamo la hembra con su natural sonrisa

Los encuentros entre ellos jamás se suscitaban en las habitaciones del prostíbulo, Karoslifa, tenia en su código moral, no llevar clientes a su casa, pero Vegeta la había arrojado, desde el principio a un precipicio donde ella se traicionaba a sí misma, la mayor parte del tiempo, en sus confrontaciones, tampoco había palabras, ni dulces, ni sucias, es decir, se ahorraban las mentiras, las promesas y las exigencias.

Conocían mutuamente sus geografías: montañas, surcos, atajos, depresiones, extensiones, mesetas, abismos, se sabían de memoria la boca del otro, la cadencia o la violencia de sus lenguas.

Cuando las ventanas y las puertas se cerraron detrás suyo Vegeta se arrojo a los labios de la mujer con las misma inocencia y ansiedad que había tenido la primera vez pero con mucha mas maestría, sintiendo su sangre incendiarse cada vez que volvían a aplicar presión sobre el lecho que para él era aquel par de trazos gruesos y rosados, dulces y amaestrados.

El corazón de ella estaba acostumbrado a ablandarse con poca estimulación, pero en este caso se licuaba apenas percibía en el hombre que tenia enfrente el brillo especial que regala el deseo, permitiéndole despedazar su razón en el calor de sus ojos mercenarios, extraviando el sentido de la orientación al ritmo de las manos masculinas furiosas por exprimir el cuerpo que solo resurgía del placer para envenenar la boca principesca con la lengua pagana de la victima que se arqueaba sobre la cuerda tensa de la excitación, él se volvía viento que serpenteaba las colinas de esa tierra un millón de veces conquistada, dedos inclementes tanteando entre los pétalos de la feminidad, lanza incendiaria que ardía sofocada en la espuma de un maremoto catastrófico, cuerpo espantado que se delataba en el grito y el temblor, llovía sudor, cáliz salado para la piel que con una sonrisa sabe ha cumplido su deber.

Violando un mandamiento mas le permitía reposar exangüe en el triangulo de su carne y para continuar traicionando su moral de vendimia se daba el lujo de agradecer

-Gracias- pronuncio Karoslifa en un tono de voz apenas audible

-fue un placer- tuvo por respuesta

-Cuando una se dedica a esto son tan pocos los orgasmos auténticos que cuando uno llega, se siente como si fuera el primero: exquisito- comento recuperando a duras penas el aliento

Vegeta se había duchado y estaba de nuevo vestido, sacando el capital para pagar el importe del favor recibido –No es necesario- dijo la servidora envuelta en las sabanas de su cama- digamos que por ser nuestra despedida, esto fue cortesía de la casa

-Después te quejas de que las muchachas se abaratan- replico Vegeta con la verdadera impresión de que aquel encuentro era punto de partida

-Mis mejores deseos, su majestad; que encuentre el privilegio de la gloria y una mujer que sea toda una dama, una boca y un cuerpo que no cobren impuestos, que la camisa y la botella le duren toda la vida, que tenga salud y cordura, que todas las noches lo espere una cena caliente, una cama propia, que encuentre fortuna, que sus hijos no le digan mentiras, que sus hijas encuentren un buen marido, que sean buenas cocineras y si sus nietos le preguntan alguna vez que o quién fue, usted, les hable de mi- peticiono con una voz fuera de toda coquetería mas plegaria que bendición.

-Buena fortuna- fue la única frase que salio de la boca del príncipe antes de darse media vuelta y comenzar a alejarse

Una corriente fría invadió el cuerpo femenino obligándolo a ignorar el mas sagrado de todos sus mandamientos: Jamás llorar.

En ese oficio se pasaba tanto tiempo sin dar ni recibir cariño verdadero que cuando uno se perdía en la lejanía, se sentía como si fuera la primera vez.


	8. pozo de cafe

**Pozo de café.**

El humo ascendía desde la laguna negra, negra como el espacio sideral que reflejaba sus ojos claros, el olor que desprendía el néctar moreno se colaba por sus poros, estimulaba sus papilas gustativas, pero no se atrevía a probarlo, se limitaba estrictamente a contemplar el liquido oscuro que le servia de espejo, cerró los parpados para evitar mirarse a si misma en la superficie y concentrarse en el calor que abofeteaba en oleadas la palma de su mano quería averiguar cuanto tiempo seria capaz de soportar la huella candente, redonda y rosada que la taza le estaba propinando levemente, cada vez un poco mas ni anhelada ni desesperadamente, quería saber cuanto tiempo costaba el dolor, cuanto tiempo absorbía el sufrir, cuanto tiempo "_tiempo, tiempo, minutos, horas, apenas un instante, un segundo, mil años, una eternidad, tiempo que araña las pieles, tiempo que marchita, tiempo al que todos obedecen, tiempo que al menguarse la voluntad se contrae en un suspiro al que todo mundo llama muerte y la muerte que a nadie desprecia y el vivo que se enajena y empieza a irse para ser muerto y fantasma al mismo tiempo, fantasma transparente, fantasma con capa, fantasma sin cabeza, fantasma de bufidos, anima en pena que llora y clama disolviéndose en la lejanía, perdiéndose en la memoria quedando solo la leyenda que cuando cae un diluvio y arriba el insomnio se vuelve pesadilla y nos arranca del séptimo cielo y nos estrella contra el suelo y nos quedamos gimiendo los vivos, de susto, con los ojos nublados por el llanto, esperando por un vivo que tome el lugar de nuestro muerto o un muerto que nos haga olvidar que estamos vivos y empecemos a flaquear frente a un espejo, frente a la inmensidad, frente a la impaciencia que acarrea la espera, la espera clandestina, la espera resignada, la espera desesperada, aguardando una nueva oportunidad, un duelo justo, un nuevo beso, una buena noticia, un hijo prodigo, un eslabón perdido." _

Un codazo saco a Bulma de su ejercicio masoquista. Miro de soslayo a su institutriz que le decía con el seño fruncido y un movimiento severo del rostro "pon atención" la peliazúl se había extraviado desde el segundo misterio del rosario y ahora solo escuchaba el murmullo lejano de la letanía…

-Rosa mística-

Tomo la taza entre sus manos y la llevo a su rostro viendo como el reflejo que antes había sido completo ahora solo se limitaba a una escuálida línea de pestañas celestes que no se reproducían como tal en la bebida sino como una línea parda.

-Arca de la alianza-

Poso sus labios sobre el muro de porcelana color rojo que hacia de recipiente paseo una mirada por los presentes: Milk que todavía no entendía como su marido había sido asesinado, él que era tan fuerte, él que era tan bueno, él que era tan ingenuo, él que era ignorante de su origen, él que era victima de su propia sangre, su cadáver era muestra irrefutable de lo que significaba la palabra: sacrificio.

Gohan, diminuto, con la mirada perdida en el piso, seguro que él tampoco estaba al pendiente del novenario.

Roshi, barbudo y delgado con los labios entreabiertos susurrando "ruega por nosotros" con la mirada oculta tras las gafas oscuras.

Krillin, calvo, bajo en estatura, robusto de complexión con las manos entrelazadas sobre las piernas y el dolor supurante en sus ojos.

Yamcha con su clásica expresión de "no pude hacer nada, que mala suerte, será la próxima, lo juro" siempre había una próxima vez en la mente de Yamcha, siempre había "mañana, será otro día" que haría cuando ella le dijera que sus oportunidades se estaban acabando, que había llegado el ocaso irremediable de un amor demasiado prolongado.

-Puerta del cielo-

Bulma sorbió un poco de café, estaba templado, siguió con la mente la caída lenta por su garganta, el descenso por el esófago dejando las paredes de su organismo hormigueando por el calor y el placer que colmaban los sentidos, que nublaban la mente; ahora vio su retrato en sepia dibujado en la mar negruzca que resguardaba su mano, su mano auto flagelada, se capto inexpresiva, sin dolor, sin odio, sin esperanza, sin miedo, congelada en el tiempo que se iba restando.

-Refugio de los pecadores-

Fijo su vista en la institutriz, había pasado toda su vida con ella y nunca, nunca se había aventurado a tratar de imaginar que era lo que esta mujer rígida, sin edad, con el cabello repleto de canas podría pensar, le tenia respeto y cariño mas respeto que cariño o mas miedo que respeto.

Su padre estaba recargado sobre una de las paredes contestando por inercia, girando una moneda, con los ojos perdidos en la lejanía.

-Cordero de Dios que quitas el pecado del mundo-

La voz de su madre, rubia y delgada, sonaba en el fondo de la sala, completamente convencida de lo que estaba diciendo y Bulma pensó, mientras volvía a tomar café que esa plegaria no estaba dirigida a la salvación de Goku, a quien al fin y al cabo resucitarían, sino a un buen aterrizaje para Vegeta.

**una vez mas, gracias por sus comentarios, poquitos pero sustanciosos. saludos desde México. Nomica **


	9. laberinto

**Laberinto.**

Sentado sobre su trono, relajado y con una media sonrisa meditaba en sus adentros contemplando el paisaje punteado que se dibujaba fuera de su ventanal a simple vista todo aquello daba la impresión de ser desértico, inanimado y pasivo pero no lo era; él mismo lo había comprobado cada roca allí suspendida, que giraba en torno a un astro luminoso contenía algo, por lo menos polvo, resguardaba por pequeña que fuese una historia, un destino, cuando había seres pensantes dentro, todo era mas increíble, se peleaban guerras ridículas, procuraban bienes absurdos, utopías abortadas o resucitadas, independencias ficticias, amistades sin afanes de beneficio, enemigos invisibles, pura paranoia, mera naturaleza, necesidad de sentirse y creerse indispensables. Sin embargo; nadie lo era y eso él también lo había confirmado cuantiosas veces se había llegado el momento de mandar todo al carajo con todo y la crónica perdida, las diferencias inconclusas, los ideales se convertían en polvo y en ese instante aquel mundillo que perdía tiempo en cuestiones existencialistas desaparecía y con él todas la pequeñas divergencias que alguna vez fueron causa de disputa.

Freezer sabia a ciencia cierta que él no era un asesino, ni mucho menos, estaba convencido de que el Señor lo había puesto en aquel lugar privilegiado para depurar a una orden suya cualquier forma de vida incapaz de resolver sus conflictos por si misma y se decía que había llegado el momento de escribir sus memorias, nunca había llevado una bitácora, pero no era su intención hablar de todas las especies que le debían a él la extinción, sino solo de las mas importantes, esas por las que de veras se sintió amenazado…

…_se dio la orden de prender fuego al palacio saiyajin un par de días después de que el príncipe había sido sustraído de la propiedad, con engaños por supuesto, se hizo correr el rumor de que un excelente pintor llegaba a Vegetsai, el rey, ingenuo, tal y como se pensaba, pidió que le hicieran un retrato de su primogénito, acordaron pues, que con motivo de las extravagancias del artista el cuadro sería realizado a la media noche- _Freezer trato de suprimir una carcajada, no quería que quien leyera después sus textos viera en ellos sus escasos escrúpulos, ni tampoco una falsa imagen de sus tristes victimas sino algo objetivo-_ después de espiar una de las tiernas conversaciones que el heredero al trono sostenía con su adorada nodriza se prosiguió con el rapto, la inocente criatura trato de oponerse, pero era solo un niño contra mis excelentes soldados, el retrato se llevo a cabo, mientras que en la fortaleza se escuchaba el primer grito de alarma ante la ausencia del joven monarca, sollozos a los que nadie además de la reina presto atención; presa de su instinto maternal y azorada por la presión que ejercía sobre de ella la neurosis de la sirvienta salio apenas clareaba el cielo en busca de su único hijo sin sospechar que ya estaba muy pero muy lejos de la tierra que lo había visto nacer._

_Parecía ser de cristal por la fragilidad de su cuerpo o el color de su piel, semejaba ser una muñeca quebradiza y translucida, el cabello de fuego le llegaba hasta la cintura, tenía puesto un amplio vestido negro de tirantes que dejaba admirar sus preciosos brazos, la falda poseía una cantidad estrepitosa de volantes. _

_Brassica era un espectáculo, corría en círculos tratando de escapar con las pupilas dilatadas y ademanes desesperados giraba su bella cabeza para ver hacia atrás, de cuando en cuando soltaba pequeños gritos de espanto; por un breve instante freno su huida quizás para retomar el aliento o formular un plan, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, sus labios entreabiertos musitaban lo que supongo, eran oraciones._

_Sentía pena por ella me hubiera gustado, pero era muy tarde para rescatarla. La función había comenzado y no existía manera de detenerme. A ella tampoco._

_Me daba la impresión de que nunca descubriría el laberinto en que se hallaba metida. _

_Reanudo su carrera cuando sintió el aliento de la bestia cerca de sus talones, todo el vello de su cuerpo se erizo, sus sentidos se agudizaron, tomo entre sus finas manos la parte del ropaje que tocaba el suelo y se deslizo con suculenta rapidez entre los árboles que la sitiaban, avanzo unos metros y cayo en el follaje que la flora soltaba conforme el viento soplaba._

_Lloro, por primera vez desde que todo había empezado liberaba su pánico. Me inspiro ternura. Mojo sus labios con su propia lengua tratando de quitarse el polvo que se había fijado a ellos, pero no lo logro. Una vez en mis dominios nada de lo que se obtenga puede ser rechazado; incluida una condena. Y Brassica merecía ser castigada por hablar mal de mí, por negarse a ser mi concubina, por parir al mocoso más fuerte que mis ojos han visto, por eso y mucho más no le regale una muerte fácil. _

_La martirice usando el miedo como arma principal y tratando de salir, entro en la trampa por su propio pie, la red se dejo caer sobre de su espalda blanca llagando la inmaculada piel desde el primer roce, tuvo varios intentos frustrados de liberarse hasta que su animo desfalleció, su rostro de querubín, ojos redondos y azules, nariz respingada, labios delgados y rojísimos, idénticos a la sangre que emanaba de sus heridas; lucia esplendida, bellísima, la mirada destilando furia, su boca resoplando, sus huesos hechos trizas, supongo que el ultimo pensamiento que cruzo por su mente fue el príncipe, carne de su carne donde ella se continuaba. Su cadáver era una obra de arte, por eso se los lance a la entrada principal de la residencia real y cerciorándome de que nadie saliera encendimos a todo aquel manojo de dizque nobles acongojado que lloriqueaba por su reina, clamaba por su príncipe y lamentaba haberme conocido _

**El nombre de la reina lo tome prestado del fanfic "la madre de Vegeta" de Superbrave, altamente recomendable si no lo han leido, leanlo esta genial, pero no dejen de leer este ni tampoco olviden dejar sus reviews, hoy es mi cumpleaños, me pueden dar muchos reviews y sere muy feliz, gracias. NOMICA **


	10. bosque de los cien males

**Bosque de los cien males.**

Con la cola entre las patas se retiraba a medio desangrar el sol y al punto del ocaso crepitaba la tierra hasta agrietarse y el demonio resurgía al acecho de un ángel guardián al cual seducir, darle a probar cloroformo embriagarlo haciéndolo ver inepto ante la mirada acusatoria del protegido que en el claro de un bosque verde acuoso fallecía incapaz de responder el ataque de su adversario sin frases tiernas con que decirle "adiós" a un mundo muy semejante a la estampa del Apocalipsis, conformado de sombras melancólicas que a la luz del día bailaban gritando ser verdaderas; muertos que se aparecían cuando la luna inexistente se posaba a buena altura en las mentes de los náufragos que sobrevivían al horror de la muerte y su viento helado que soplaba en los oídos de todos, que espantaba los sueños de cualquiera, que robaba las intenciones de un samaritano bueno, de un malhechor arrepentido, de un hijo que quería venganza para su padre, venganza para su madre, justicia para su sangre, un minuto de paz para imaginar que todo estaba bajo control…

La niebla se entrometía en su camino, evitando que pudiera ver mas allá de sus siguientes dos pasos, de los árboles yermos se desprendían las mentiras y las tentaciones se postraban insinuantes sobre cada rama. Reclinado en las altitudes, Drácula, con sus ojos ardientes seguía la carrera de la antigua reina que bordeaba una vereda tortuosa lo mas rápido que podía ya al filo del abismo, Brassica, se lanzo a un río negruzco y maloliente. Un hada madrina que se columpiaba hechizada en las estrellas la vio nadar contracorriente apresurada y fuerte tomando un poco de aire impregnado de azufre a cada tanto…

Trunks sentía que su diafragma bajaba y subía muy lentamente, le dolía cada milímetro de su cuerpo inmaduro, su mente se nublaba intermitente, su piel iba tornándose morada, no vislumbraba al androide Nº 17, en su lugar volvía una y otra vez la imagen de Gohan siendo destrozado por la mujer rubia que ahora sonreía complacida por la manera en que su compañero estaba divirtiéndose con la criatura de cabello violeta…

Una bruja vieja y de piel curtida que sembraba romero en un retazo de tierra erosionada la vio pasar dando tumbos; por la mente de Brassica un torbellino de imágenes de su unigénito siendo torturado por los soldados de Freezer revolvía su estomago y se juraba y se perjuraba que no volvería a permitir que su sangre padeciera ni dolor ni oscuridad ni hambre ni humillación, aunque la condenaran, aunque la exiliaran, aunque la disolvieran y dejara de ser un anima con la fuerza suficiente para defender lo que era suyo...

La mano del androide apretaba salvajemente el frágil cuello de Trunks que aun pugnaba por ser liberado de su inminente muerte, con los parpados a medio cerrar, la boca seca y su sangre real amotinada en la cabeza gritándole que debía defenderse, que era el hijo del príncipe, que era el ultimo cuerpo donde se centraba la dignidad, el honor y el poder de todos los saiyajin caídos en el reino por culpa de un mal nacido, de los contados que en la Tierra habían dado su vida por defenderlo.

Había olvidado lo lacerante que era la luz de los vivos y un rayo de claridad hirió sus pupilas azules, Brassica contrajo sus ojos llevándose un brazo hacia el rostro para darse una sombra improvisada y defenderse a si misma sin detener su paso decidido.

Su escasa vida empezó a desfilar frente a él vio a su padre ofreciéndole una mano con una media sonrisa dibujada en la cara; un dolor punzante se clavo en su pecho e ignorándolo tendió su pequeña mano a su progenitor; por fin estaban juntos y se sintió flotar en una trémula densidad, sonriente, complacido por estar al lado de su héroe, su ídolo, su dios, su todo.

Un golpe mortal se planto en la nuca del hombre castaño obligándolo a soltar a su presa quien derrapo sobre la mala hierba que crecía en el bosquecillo una corriente providencial de oxigeno se introdujo en cada recoveco de Trunks arrancándolo de los brazos paternales en que se había acurrucado hacia apenas unos momentos, abrió los ojos por instinto mas que por decisión encontrándose con una batalla férrea entre una mujer pelirroja, demacrada y sucia y Nº 18 que no podía sacarle ventaja al duelo por mas que se esforzaba, la extraña era mas rápida y constante en sus ataques, tenia si no mas fuerza si mas experiencia y la androide, aunque lucían de la misma edad, daba el aspecto de ser solo una marioneta que se movía justo como su contrincante buscaba, regalándole así preciosos puntos clave y guardias bajas por donde atacar.

Brassica vio de reojo a su nieto ponerse en pie y lanzo una ráfaga de esferas repletas de energía a su oponente ordenándoles estallar al tronar de sus preciosos y finos dedos. Descendió a toda velocidad hasta donde se hallaba el niño, lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa y emprendió vuelo con rumbo al bunker que hacia de hogar y refugio.

Trunks buscaba en su mente palabras, palabras para interrogar a la mujer, para desenmascarar a su secuestradora, salvadora o lo que fuera –señora, ¿usted también es un androide?- fue lo único que le salio, quedaba tan poca gente en ese mundo que de no ser un ente salido de las entrañas de la tierra o bajada del cielo, tendría por fuerza que conocerla o en su defecto ser un enemigo mas.

-No- dijo la reina con su voz pasiva y delgada

-¿como sabe donde esta mi casa?- interrogo el niño de nuevo, haciendo un esfuerzo considerable por no perder la cordura

-Yo sé muchas cosas- respondió Brassica con una mueca curva en los labios redondos

Bulma dejo caer la taza de café que tenia en las manos cuando vio la silueta femenina y esbelta aparecer en el umbral del refugio. Dedujo de inmediato que algo andaba mal –reina…- atino a decir con el aliento contenido en el pecho y las manos sudorosas

-Bulma- pronuncio la visitante a modo de saludo con la mirada infinita clavada en la de la mujer que la correspondía expectante

Brassica se saco de la pretina del faldón grisáceo que llevaba puesto un frasco diminuto repleto de pastillas – las ha preparado un conocido, estoy segura de que nos servirán- sustrajo de entre sus ropas también, una cartera que contenía un montón de papelitos amarillentos y dibujos desteñidos a consecuencia del tiempo

- que es esto- cuestiono la peliazúl, cogiendo uno de los bocetos con sumo cuidado entre sus dedos

-eso lo robe- confeso con la sencillez de un niño la pelirroja- son los planos o algo así, de un artefacto que es capaz de retroceder el tiempo o viajar en él; no estoy segura

-¿una maquina del tiempo?- pregunto Bulma confundida y extrañada

-creo, creo que puedes hacer algo con ello ¿no? – pronostico la reina tratando de escarbar los pensamientos de su nuera que ahora daba la impresión de estar armando un rompecabezas

-haré todo lo que pueda, se lo juro- declaro sin quitar la vista de los retazos de papel queriendo olfatear y desentrañar cada minúsculo símbolo, cada línea…

Trunks no entendía para nada lo que estaba sucediendo, solo había logrado sintetizar que la extraña era una reina y que de esos muchos pedacitos amarillos la vida de su madre había comenzado a depender.

-esta bien- puntualizo la reina dándose media vuelta, giro la cabeza en dirección al niño que estaba de pie sin abrir la boca- Tú- lo espetó Brassica- entrena- dijo en tono imperativo arrojando a los pies de la criatura una espada y salio a paso firme del mundo de los vivos claro, desordenado y esperanzado hacia el bosque de los cien males donde murciélagos y princesas solteronas se casaban, donde no había luz que turbara las pupilas, que anunciara el nuevo día, donde no había tiempo que retroceder, ni enemigos a los que vencer.


	11. soldaditos de plomo, recuerdos de cromo

**Soldaditos de plomo, recuerdos de cromo. **

Olor a encerrado. Luz que se colaba entre las rendijas de forma diagonal cortando tajante la oscuridad del escondite, descubriendo el polvo etéreo que reinaba en la superficie de cada cosa, de cada caja apilada escenificando una gama paradisíaca de tonos nacarados, cafés y amarillos. Coronadas las esquinas por telarañas inmunes a la escoba, como inmune al olvido es el amor, igual de invencible que es la lealtad versus el tiempo transcurrido.

Sus manos jugaban con las agujas de un reloj privado de carátula, movía de forma regresiva el segundero deleitándose con el chirrido que producía el artefacto a modo de protesta cuando su amo le obligaba a hacer lo contrario para lo que se suponía estaba diseñado y a regañadientes, el eje del que dependían la flecha grande y luego la pequeña terminaba por ceder mientras una sinfonía de traqueteos y temblores sucedía. El Dr. Briefs se preguntaba por que después de toda una vida de alquimista aun no encontraba la manera ideal para echarse a correr tiempo atrás, apagando el incendio que acabo con sus raíces, para invocar un veneno potente contra su exterminador, revivir a sus muertos o morir junto con ellos. Sus ojos azules sitiados por arrugas, escudados por las gafas, revivían la imagen de su madre postrada en una silla de ruedas frente la mar verdosa de su tierra natal, mirando el firmamento plagado de estrellas con el príncipe sentado a su lado escuchando calmado y callado por que los agujeros negros eran bestias trogloditas, nómadas e invasoras; el Dr. Briefs contrajo los parpados y meneo la cabeza negándose la posibilidad de que aquel niño se hubiera convertido en una metáfora plástica del hoyo negro que nada le importa, que todo devora, que a todos causa miedo y pavor…

_-¿Que es esto?- pregunto el infante señalando una repisa de madera con su mano pequeña _

_-soldaditos- respondió el hombre sencillamente _

_-no parecen saiyajines- comento el príncipe inspeccionando con sus ojos oscuros la figura de latón que empuñaba un rifle _

_- es por que no lo son, son soldaditos terrícolas, me los encontré un día en el desván de mi papá creo que alguien se los regalo, no se como llegaron hasta Vegetsai- contesto el científico prestando atención al juguete foráneo tratando de descubrir por que habían capturado la atención de su pupilo- ¿los quieres?- ofreció el Dr. Briefs, al fin y al cabo él no tenia hijos y aunque los hubiera tenido era su obligación poner todo lo que estaba en sus manos a la satisfacción, goce y disfrute del futuro monarca. _

_Vegeta dudo un momento y después sonrió tímidamente- los devolveré luego, te lo prometo…_

_Una mañana encontró a su madre, Cleothide, apoyada en la mesa donde se sentaba el príncipe a escuchar historias de monstruos y demonios venidos del inframundo para cobrar venganzas, para robar princesas, para salvar castillos. Con las manos temblorosas y el cuello del vestido húmedo a causa del llanto que corría silencioso por su rostro añoso- Bunny te ha traído esto- dijo la mujer acercándole a su hijo una caja blanca llena de soldaditos de latón acomodados en forma vertical y horizontal- la reina la despacho en una nave con rumbo desconocido, en agradecimiento a sus servicios, el rey quiere verte- completo la anciana con su voz pausada conteniendo el llanto _

_-¿Qué paso?- pregunto alarmado el hombre al prestar atención a los ruidos que invadían los alrededores, gritos de alarma, susurros en cantinela de oración, sabios que gritaban lo habían advertido, llantos de niños, estallidos de guerra, ordenes para soldados, despedidas rápidas, amores improvisados. El fin de su mundo estaba llegando, se sentía en el aire difícil de pasar, en los muros que daban la impresión de cernirse sobre la cabeza de cualquiera, en frío que calaba los huesos y un vacío abriéndose en la boca del estomago._

_-Sálvate, hijito, sálvate; toma a tu mujer y váyanse lejos donde no los alcance nadie ni Dios, ni el diablo- aconsejo la anciana enjugándose las lagrimas._

_El rey Vegeta convertido en estatua de sal veía como hormigas anárquicas correr de un lado al otro a todos los habitantes de su pueblo, un pueblo que no había sabido proteger, un pueblo al que le había fallado, le había fallado a su esposa, le había fallado a su hijo, había traicionado su sangre, su tierra, su raza su historia y lejos de ser lo que el día en que tomo posesión del trono soñó, era el fulano que atestiguaba de pie la caída de su triste reino escuchando la voz de Giselle atronando contra la intemperie, esa mujer de cabellos azules, blanca y delgada era la mejor estratega con que contaban sus fuerzas, la mejor amiga de la reina, juntas hacían una mancuerna estupenda cuando se necesitaba dar una verdadera lucha, pero esta vez la reina había salido sin ella._

_-si alguien tiene miedo de morir, díganmelo ya para matarlos yo misma, esta vez nadie va a jugar, lo mas probable es que no nos volvamos a ver, ni nos volveremos a reunir para analizar que fue lo que les fallo, si tuvieron que cubrir mejor la guardia, atacar por la espalda o esperar al compañero de al lado, den lo mejor de ustedes, por sus hijos y sus mujeres, por sus muertos y sus vivos, no por este puto reino que esta empezando a oler a cadáver- Giselle se movía entre las filas de soldados ojerosos que no se atrevían a mirarla a los ojos a pesar de que estuviera en una bata de dormir que delataba su vientre empezando a crecer y continuar en redondo su cintura_

_-la llama el rey, señora- pronuncio por lo bajito una criada baja de estatura y con ojos de ratón asustadizo._

_-ya saben lo que van a hacer, ahora lárguense, fue un placer conocerlos hijos de puta- los soldados rompieron filas después de una profunda reverencia marcial a su comandante_

_-nenita, llévame un té, por favor, tengo nauseas- Giselle se encamino hasta la sala central del palacio encontrándose a su marido y al rey con la mirada gacha, presto atención a las paredes de la sala, estaban vacías- que serios, hasta parece velorio- rompió irónica el silencio que abundaba en la estancia _

_-Giselle, tienen que irse- dijo el rey sin rodeos_

_La guerrera de cabello turquesa le dedico una sonrisa burlona – ¿ah si? Y eso, como por que o que, ¿te remuerde la conciencia? O a lo mejor nos quieres evacuar como lo hiciste con Bunny, en agradecimiento a nuestros servicios- profirió en tono melódico- estoy hasta la madre de tus estupideces, pendejo, ahora si lucidos quedamos, después del niño ahogado, quieres tapar el pozo_

_-estas embarazada Giselle, ni siquiera puedes pelear, sé considerada contigo misma, váyanse lejos y espera a que recuperemos al príncipe, alguien tiene que hacerse cargo de él- el rey hacia un esfuerzo enorme por convencer a la militar de la manera más pacífica._

_- ¿tu crees que soy la única preñada en el reino? ¿Cuántas mujeres de primera, de segunda y de tercera clase crees que comparten mi estado? Esas criaturas van a dar la vida, una vida que ni siquiera comenzaran, igual que la debe estar dando Brassica en estos momentos, mientras tu me pides que huya, en lugar de salir a buscarla, del mismo modo que debe estar sufriendo tu hijo, de la misma forma que va a sufrir por TU CULPA- Giselle era de carácter explosivo y en aquella ocasión todo la sobrepasaba de modo que no podía contenerse- si te quieres ir- dijo dirigiendo una mirada al Dr. Briefs que observaba pasivo los argumentos de su esposa- lárgate, alcahuete, de todos modos no tienes buen nivel de pelea, sácale provecho a tu prodigioso cerebro en algún confín del universo, yo voy a estar bien en el infierno- una mano mas fuerte que ella la sujeto por la espalda, mientras otra refregaba sobre su boca y su nariz una esponja impregnada de cloroformo, los parpados de Giselle se fueron cerrando lentamente mientras los colores se mezclaban como acuarelas en su mente._

-Doc, la señora Bunny pregunta si gusta una taza de té o un poco de pastel- comunico una sirvienta regordeta de ojos grandes y vivarachos sustrayendo al científico de sus recuerdos

-si, ya voy, Pita, te puedo pedir un favor- pregunto el Dr. Briefs encandilado por la claridad que llegaba desde la puerta abierta del desván

-si claro, dígame- respondió acomedida Pita

-acomoda esto en alguna de las repisas de la habitación que ocupara el joven Vegeta, cuando llegue- peticiono el patrón extendiéndole una caja blanca

-¿soldaditos?, ya ni existen de estos- comento divertida Pita

-tienen su historia- contesto el doctor mientras abandonaba su refugio de dolor en busca de un pastelito.

**Hola a todos, espero que aun sigan este fic, espero que les siga gustando y si tienen algun tipo de sugerencia o queja, pues, con toda confianza me la hagan llegar, ya sea por mail o a traves de los reviews, ultimamente no me escriben, no sé si ya no les gusté o si simplemente han estado muy ocupados como pa dejarme aunque sea un insulto, en fin, agrandeciendo siempre su tiempo, interes y atención a esta historia les mando muuuuuchos saludos y muuchoooooos abrazos desde México, hasta la **


	12. lacayo

**Lacayo. **

El viento reventaba en su camisa empapándola de la brisa marítima, sentado en la cima de un escollo, Yamcha, sentía que con alzar la mano solo un poco tocaría la suavidad aparente del cielo, espejo perfecto del mar caribeño quizás viceversa y el agua turquesa remedaba el firmamento con el que nunca se amalgamaría y solo en el horizonte daban la impresión de ser uno solo. Maravillado por la nostalgia que da regresar siempre a casa, se preguntaba si por eso, Bulma había provocado en él una idolatría casi inmediata, la tinta con la que parecía estar coloreado su cabello era siniestramente igual al paraíso en que él ahogaba sus sentimientos; al fondo del océano, yacía la vergüenza corrosiva de ver a su padre siendo conducido por las calles de un pueblo en que todo mundo se conocía por el escuadrón de la policía gritando que no podían encerrar a un hombre que robaba por oír que sus hijos lloraban de hambre _"a uno el corazón se le quiebra" _fue lo último que escucho salir de los labios paternales antes de echarse a correr calle abajo entre el murmullo que salía de las bocas de los vecinos, con los parpados apretados para no ver los dedos acusatorios que señalaban la casita de adobe en que se habían criado él y sus hermanos; prometiéndose que lograría la gloria por si mismo, sin importar que el mundo fuera tan grande y él tan pequeño, tan escuálido e insignificante tanto que nadie se acordaba bien de su nombre, un nombre, que dijo, algún día, significaría algo, en la boca de un poderoso.

Por eso se embarco de polizonte en el _Clarissa_, un barcode carga que zarpó a las doce de la madrugada de algún día de mayo bajo un cielo abierto y estrellado, recostado boca arriba en el piso rustico de la bodega, se adormiló por el suave mecer de la olas, entre cajas con el emblema Capsule Corp., que le obstaculizaban la vista del pueblo que abandonaba.

Después de tres días en el mar, el mecer de las olas ya no era suave, sino diabólico, arcadas de pura agua se le venían cada dos por tres y sintiéndose morir decidió salir de su escondite para suplicarle al capitán la clemencia de untarle los Santos oleos y pedirle disculpas por su atrevimiento. Sin poderse mantener en pie, se arrastro por toda la cubierta ignorando las miradas burlonas y otras extrañadas de los tripulantes hasta que unas botas de hule desteñidas por el uso detuvieron su paso –_déjame adivinar_- escucho venir desde las alturas una voz ronca- _eres un polizonte arrepentido_- Yamcha asintió con la cabeza sin dirigirle la mirada a su interlocutor, una carcajada colectiva se desato seguida por coros de silbidos hasta que el propietario de las botas desteñidas mando callar a todo el mundo – _tienes tres opciones para elegir, numero uno, te puedo lanzar al mar a eso de las cinco de la tarde mientras todos vemos como te despedazan los tiburones y comemos palomitas de maíz, numero dos puedo atarte a la popa hasta distender tus extremidades, dejar que el sol te dore como a un charal y después beber coñac mientras las gaviotas picotean tu cadáver maloliente aunque tendrías que esperar a que estemos cerca de la costa, numero tres puedo también, colgarte de una soga, decirle a dos de los muchachos que te sujeten fuertemente y jugamos a la piñata contigo mientras cantamos "dale, dale, dale, no pierdas el tino "_- en este punto el resto de los marineros coreaban a su capitán que los dirigía socarrón como si se tratara de una orquesta - _"por que si lo pierdes, pierdes el camino…" . Cual te gusta más- _pregunto el hombre barbudo divertido por su bondadosa oferta

Un débil – _no s_é- se escapo de la boca de Yamcha provocando los aplausos de la concurrencia.

-_llévalo a un camarote_- ordeno el jefe a uno de los intendentes…

Se quedo en tierra desconocida con 500 dólares que el capitán le presto cuando Yamcha rechazo la oferta de unirse a la flota _–te van a deportar-_ advirtió el hombre

-_no volveré a mi casa hasta que tenga con que darle de comer a mis hermanos-_ respondió el joven mientras saltaba hacia el malecón alejándose de _Clarissa _

Tres meses después de ser mesero en un restaurante familiar, aguantando las malas maneras de la clientela y los centavos a veces descontinuados que le dejaban de propina; le dejaron en claro que la cima del mundo no estaba del lado mas honesto y humilde que conocía y vio la oportunidad de escapar en la motocicleta que al otro lado de la ventana se estacionaba

_- ¿puedo ir al baño?-_ pregunto al capitán de los meseros limpiándose las manos en el delantal blanco

-_no te tardes_- ordeno el hombre quien se dio la media vuelta para pedirle al cantinero surtiera la orden de la mesa cinco sin ver como el nuevo empleado salía a toda velocidad del estacionamiento sintiéndose verdaderamente libre con el sol bañándole la piel y una sonrisa atravesada en el rostro. Nunca se pregunto hacia donde dirigirse cuando menos lo acordó estaba peregrinando sin rumbo por el desierto a expensas del calor inclemente viendo frente a sus ojos dos pequeñas presas: una niña de cabello azul y un niño con cola.

Quien le iba a decir que en aquel chiquillo encontraría una fiel amistad y que en la peliazúl, el amor mas grande de toda su vida, no por eso un amor fácil, el primer atolladero había sido ella misma con su duro temperamento y su cruel belleza que lo intimidaban todo y lo dejaban helado de la cabeza hasta la medula de sus huesos, que nunca había podido comprender, el segundo había sido el enfrentamiento que tuvo contra su familia de abolengo, los ojos duros de su suegro viéndolo de arriba abajo como quien juzga no a un ser humano sino a una mercancía que puede o no aceptar, el silencio mordaz de su suegra disimulado por una sonrisa, la mirada despectiva de la nana diciéndole a Bulma que dejara de jugar, el primer comentario de la institutriz que englobaba irónica pero acertadamente el sentimiento de todos los presentes -_"si querías saber a que sabía la miseria , me hubieras dicho y te hubiera puesto a hervir piedras, Bulma "_

El acecho perenne del guarura pendiente de no dejarlo rebasar nunca el límite físico establecido por el protocolo social, probablemente este punto era el mas difícil de tolerar, lo peor era la autorización de Bulma para que el guardia no se retirara jamás, la reticencia de ella hacia dar paso a algo mas, algo natural después de casi diez años de relación, periodo en el que él había dejado de ser un muerto de hambre y se creía digno de ella, sin embargo la peliazul, creía demasiado el la frase célebre de su institutriz "_la confianza y la virginidad solo se entregan a personas de la misma clase" _mas de lo que ella quería admitir todo eso lo había orillado a buscar en mujeres de distintas categorías lo único que Bulma no le entregaba, algunas veces con desfachatez para provocar el recelo de ella y obtener su virtud, por lo general le salía el tiro por la culata haciendo que ella se alejara cada vez un poco mas de él sobretodo desde hacia casi un año cuando ese saiyajin, que se decía hermano de Goku, prometió llegarían otros iguales a este buscando venganza.

Yamcha había regresado a su tierra para pedirle opinión a su madre respecto a que hacer con Bulma

_- no te quiere- contesto simplemente la mujer viendo los ojos negros de su hijo queriendo llorar- yo te he dicho demasiadas veces, tantas que hasta me he cansado, que esa mujer no es lo que aparenta, no quiero decir que sea mala o de dudosa reputación, solo te quiero dar a entender que además de su dinero estoy segura de que hay algo mas, algo que por alguna razón, yo no se cual, ella no quiere entregarte su cuerpo, a lo mejor pura arrogancia o puro prejuicio o yo que se; quien sabe y solo esta esperando a alguien mas, alguien con quien sí pueda formar una familia de gran apellido _

_- a ti no te gusta, nunca te ha gustado-la ininterrumpió Yamcha tratando de negarse a si mismo que su madre pudiera tener razón_

_-no, no me gusta, desde la primera vez que la trajiste a esta casa no me gusto, por la misma razón que tu no le gustaste a sus padres y a su montón de nanas y sirvientas y no se que mas; por que tu y ella no son iguales, por que ella no va encontrar en ti, por muy famoso que seas, la estabilidad a la que ella esta acostumbrada y eso quieras o no se traduce en fe-li-ci-dad y te lo digo yo, Yamcha, yo que empecé a odiar a tu padre el día que no me trajo a esta casa los centavos suficientes para hacerles de comer a ustedes cosas ricas- Yamcha abrió la boca queriendo interrumpir el monologo maternal- y no, no me interrumpas- ordeno la mujer con un movimiento rápido de mano- aunque no sea a la misma escala, si va a ser el mismo resultado y ¿sabes como te va a ver el mundo? Como un fulanillo zángano que nomás no puede vestirse solo y necesita casarse con una mujer que hasta le compre los rollos de papel de baño, si tanto quieres ya formar una familia, búscate una muchacha modesta y no una princesa, por que las princesas en la realidad y en los cuentos nomás se quedan con príncipes- puntualizo la madre con su dedo calloso en la mesa del comedor._

_-ya compre el anillo- confeso en tono grave Yamcha… _

Meciéndose de pie en la cima de un escollo Yamcha ponía a prueba su equilibrio diciéndose a si mismo que si había logrado burlar la miseria también podría salir victorioso de una guerra en la que nadie creía que él pudiera ganar.

**hola a todos, les agradezco mucho sus comentarios, debo decirles que me confieso completamente ignorante respecto a la vida de Yamcha, esa es la razon por la que me atrevi a hacer este capitulo, si he cometido impresiciones han sido sin alevosia y sin ventaja a diferencia de las que he ejecutado con los demas personajes y si hay algun partidario de Yamcha que siga este fic, le ruego disculpe mis atrevimientos, pero los necesitos para un par de cositas que vendran. Que Diosito los bendiga, les mando abrazos y besos. **


	13. calabozo

**Calabozo. **

Un millón de vueltas había dado a través de las lúgubres arterias del espacio sideral penetrando de ida y de vuelta la oscuridad otrora temida en la que surgían desde el armario marionetas lanzallamas desdentadas, que lamían sus miedos, que desencadenaban sus lagrimas de desespero, ojos sin pupilas que lo vigilaban por la rendija de una pesadilla infantil, pesadillas socarronas que mordisqueaban las costuras de sus almohadas, cuerpos pardos, rostros desfigurados, títeres mutilados con una varilla por brazo, con un pozo oscuro y terrorífico por cuenca tuerta, todos juntos, danzando derredor de su cama, tomados de la mano, azotando sus cadenas, rompiendo en diabólicas carcajadas mientras su garganta expulsaba un grito feroz que mandaba traer la salvación y su Bunny que llegaba presta a encender de un tirón la luz de la estancia, a exorcizar sus monstruos con una brillante sonrisa, a disolver la bruma traidora con una caricia.

Vegeta se irguió en el asiento de la nave espacial y apoyo sus manos sobre la ventanilla frontal, en su mirada oscura se fundió la densidad intersticial del universo, tratando de calmar su respiración acelerada, bajo sus parpados una eterna pregunta cobraba forma en todos los idiomas que conocía ¿Dónde había quedado Bunny? Acaso su anima vagabunda le hacía de ángel guardián; sus años habían transcurrido en la ausencia de ella, pero nunca abandonaba un planeta sin antes buscarla en medio de miles de rostros condenados a muerte, en medio de parajes inhóspitos, entre bestias y seres humanoides, nunca exterminaba nada sin cerciorarse de que su antigua nodriza no formara parte de la población, la honda soledad en que ella lo había dejado se escurría entre los años del príncipe, como la humedad se filtra en un techo poco a poco hasta corromperlo, volviéndolo solo una pila de escombros listos para rellenar la tumba de un truhán que merece ser linchado por una turba de fantasmas grisáceos, que claman enardecidos por una migaja de justicia , por una pizca de venganza, por un gramo de piedad; igual que él había llamado con mortificación el socorro providencial de su nana desde el calabozo en que lo encarcelaban los primeros años de su vida en el cuartel, donde bailaban figuras de infernales contornos y se alzaban en medio del sepulcral silencio ronroneantes rogando que el principito las acariciara y ellas pudieran beber su alma a través de un popotillo, en aquel entonces un frío de patíbulo le acribillaba la espina dorsal mientras el hambre poblaba sus pensamientos y todo se reducía a un solo sentimiento: humillación, sofocante y burlona que se retorcía de risa en sus narices y soplaba a sus oídos con voz en celo un solo consejo "venganza, venganza" se escuchaba en el claustro del guerrero imberbe.

Veinticinco años había comido, bebido, y sobrevivido con el único fin de encontrar venganza, revancha, derecho de replica o lo que fuera por subsanar el dolor de perderlo todo; la inocencia, la virtud, la libertad de jugar con soldaditos de latón, el privilegio de escuchar historias épicas, la obligación de cumplir una promesa, el derecho de crear su propia historia, con casi treinta años encima, apenas y recordaba algunas anécdotas no amargas ni belicosas; un fumifugium anacrómico compuesto de caras que parecían lejanas y extrañas desde los ojos del mercenario a pesar de que el príncipe las hubiera rosado y adorado aquella idolatría de gentes comunes fue a dar al recoveco mas empolvado del corazón principesco no tanto en aras del olvido, sino como estrategia de escondite para que nadie mas las alcanzara, para que ningún Lord ungido de excremento las aniquilara de nuevo, la mandíbula de Vegeta comenzó a temblar victima de la rabia por encontrarse solo, sin la madre heroína que siempre vencía, sin el padre valiente que todo lo podía, al que todos obedecían, sin la comandante orgullosa que jamás se rendía, sin la anciana que le enseño a navegar a través de las constelaciones con solo plantar sus ojos en el firmamento, sin el profesor que nunca había perdido los estribos, sin la nana que juro, siempre lo amaría ¿en qué lengua invocarlos? ¿Bajo qué hechizo revivirlos?

¿Cómo calmar esa tempestad? Tempestad de oscuridad y realidad donde no existía hora de amanecer y contemplar la luz brillante de un nuevo día, donde Dios cabizbajo había cerrado los ojos e ignoraba que durante su pestañeo, Vegeta había caído por un precipicio de muerte y podredumbre, maleficio sin remedio, hazmerreír del Diablo, estira y afloja de un nudo tortuoso en la garganta, jalaba con intenciones de ganar el orgullo y la calamidad resistía. Tensión en los nudillos impotentes, dolor afilado en las sienes, presa desbordada y un río corría a cada lado de la faz principesca, el saiya meneo la cabeza envolviendo con su mano lo único que le quedaba de Bunny y de su tierra natal. El guerrero abrió los ojos, menos mal que aquel planeta llamado Tierra ya se vislumbraba y se llegaba la hora de sentirse valiente, de verse terrorífico, de causar el mismo dolor que se sintió cuando Dios aletargado se olvido en el ir y venir de su eternidad, que había en el universo un planeta llamado Vegetsai y que dentro de este vivía un príncipe de nombre Vegeta que alguna vez quiso ser feliz.


	14. rocio de la plegaria I

**Rocío de la plegaria I**

_…estaba perdida en la inmensidad del blanco y de pronto descendió desde el cielo un príncipe para extraviarla en los suspiros del rojo…._

_….fluía el llanto de la doncella en el abismo pardo de la desolación…._

_Y la sangre ardía cuando la luna reclinaba a las estrellas, en el mar había una cuenca, en la tierra, el acero se afilaba…_

_Perdida entre el blanco y el negro. NOMICA_

Doce veces había repicado la campana gloriosa en un eco ensordecedor que llegaba hasta los sueños más profundos de un hombre fatigado, los nervios alborotados de un gato perspicaz, la sorpresa cautiva de un niño de pecho, el escondrijo de un ladrón prófugo, el borlorte de una vecindad carcomida por la humedad; la catedral, epicentro de la alarma reclamaba furiosa la atención de las gentes comunes que iban y venían sin hablarse sin mirarse los unos a los otros, azorados por el vapor caliente que desprendía el pavimento al medio día. Los brazos del párroco añoso tiraban de la soga con brutal euforia, las palmas de las manos comenzaban a arderle y la capa mas superficial de su piel se desprendía lentamente dejando la carne viva y rosada al descubierto, como al descubierto quería dejar su urgencia.

Bunny, que había estado alimentado a las palomas buena parte de la mañana, fascinada por los movimientos singulares del gaznate tornasol, clavaba la vista en los animalillos tratando de auscultar los ojos rojizos en busca de una señal de razón, pero nada, el ave llegaba hasta la roseta de maíz lanzada por la buena samaritana, picoteaba, una, dos, tres veces tímidamente y se alejaba soberbia tras el ínfimo banquete quizás satisfecha, tal vez harta de lo mismo y solo en muestra de educación o resignación probaba amaestrada por el instinto de supervivencia, a sabiendas de que el desprecio no es la mejor manera de asegurarse un lugar en esta, aunque rutinaria, bondadosa tierra. La mujer, no queriendo cansar la cortesía convenenciera de las palomas, dobló la bolsa de papel media llena aun de alimento dejándola para otro momento y se puso a contemplar los edificios barrocos que rodeaban la plaza de armas, muros jaspeados que guardaban en su piedra los secretos del tiempo desde su concepción y hasta que la santa voluntad de la idea del progreso lo permitiese, fue entonces cuando noto el estruendoso jadeo de la campana eclesiástica, demasiado temprano para llamar a misa, apenas las once con cuarenta y tres minutos, bastante insistencia por ser martes trece, pensó que quizás el sacerdote tendría alguna superstición y quería espantar a la mala suerte a través del llamamiento continúo buscando que la gracia del señor descendiera sobre la comunidad…

Las acciones habían caído estrepitosamente durante los últimos quince minutos y los mercados mundiales se colapsaban sin la menor provocación, desde su despacho, en el último piso de la Corporación Cápsula, el Dr. Briefs miraba la repentina aglutinación de tráfico en las calles, orquestas de cláxones desentonadas eclipsaban la música clásica que le gustaba poner de fondo, los teléfonos, además sonaban más que de costumbre y el movimiento interno en la corporación aumentaba arrítmicamente…

Esa mañana habían caminado en círculos durante horas por las calles de Paris, en busca del vestido de novia ideal; virginal y romántico, costoso y de fino sello burgués, imposible de olvidar, fotogénico. Inigualable. Desde que era una niña, soñaba con el día de su boda: una mañana soleada, en que el mismo sol se despojara de las nubes para poder apreciar el mítico evento que tendría lugar en una catedral imperial, decorada con orquídeas blancas y tenue iluminación recordando la gran estirpe de la que provenía, poniendo en claro que ese día toda una muñeca de porcelana se entregaba al hombre de sus sueños, que por supuesto esperaba a por ella en el altar con una sonrisa en los labios y lagrimas de felicidad en los ojos de Bulma. El pinchazo de un alfiler en su cintura la saco del recuento de sus ilusiones sembradas en la floresta de su infancia donde aun creía que todo deseo furiosamente concebido por regla general terminaba por materializarse en carne y hueso, en sangre y espíritu logrando la unión que alimentaba la distancia y la muerte afianzaba, indestructible contra el paso del tiempo, indeleble al vaho del olvido, imprescindible para seguir viviendo, incorruptible para los azares del destino y los caprichos de la historia: la unión para la que su madre la había labrado, razón por la que había preservado su cuerpo intacto del placer carnal diciéndose a si misma que cuando el momento llegase seria similar a un bautismo solo que esta vez en lugar de renunciar al pecado original, lo aceptaría en el candor de sus sabanas húmedas y el sopor del regocijo recién nacido pero eternamente intuido.

-¿así está bien?- pregunto la modista moviendo la seda blanca en la dirección en que la heredera le había indicado momentos atrás pero no tuvo respuesta solo los ojos azules de Bulma se dirigieron hacia la tela brevemente y regresaron al espejo incrustándose en la palidez mortecina del ropaje impresionados por lo hueco que parecía su cuerpo envuelto en el gélido faldón y el insípido velo.

-Chaparrito- pronuncio la peliazúl tímidamente

- ¿ahora que Bulmaaa?- inquirió desesperado el hombre con su timbre de voz imitando el femenino

- vamonos- ordeno temerosa la mujer

-¡ah no, no, no y no, no otra vez!,- exclamaba el hombre con aspavientos en sus manos mientras caminaba en dirección a Bulma haciendo que la dependienta de la tienda retrocediera cada vez un poco más- esta es la vigésima novena tienda que pisamos y ya no sé que numero de vestido es ese

- es que no me gusta- replico Bulma en una pataleta llanamente infantil

- no, Bulma, el vestido no es el problema, el problema es el novio, yo francamente no se que era lo que estabas pensando cuando le aceptaste el anillo a Yamcha, ni siquiera sabes como pueda ser en la cama, si ya de por sí deja mucho que desear en su manera de conducirse en sociedad, tarugo para todo, menos para hacerse de una linda esposa, pervertido en su conversación, ojo alegre como pocos le silba el viento y quiere cogerlo- argumentaba Chaparrito con ademanes casi dramáticos sin poner atención a las lagrimas que bajaban por el rostro desencajado de su mejor amiga

-yo tampoco sé, solo pensé que si él no era para mí Dios me enviaría una señal- respondió por lo bajito la mujer tratando de contener su llanto al sentirse francamente idiota por exteriorizar su cándida suposición

-demasiado ego el tuyo, ¿no crees?- sentencio Chaparrito mientras limpiaba con la manga de su camisa el llanto ininterrumpido pero silencioso de la peliazúl…

-… Yo os exhorto, hijos míos a ejecutar un presto pero eficaz acto de contrición final y que con sus últimos alientos y sus clamores de sincero arrepentimiento abran las puertas del cielo para todos ustedes ¡pecadores miserables, nubes rotas llevadas de aquí para allá sin agua, árboles infructuosos, hijos del pecado, amantes de Belcebú! Que se dejaron seducir en vida por sus atroces tentaciones - en medio de un círculo integrado por numerosas personas, el sacerdote, con los cabellos canosos desordenados y sus ropas cubiertas de polvo, intentaba cumplir con su misión de llevar el mensaje del Señor a todos los seres humanos- ustedes clámide de ingratos que jamás ha tomado en cuenta el sacrificio grandioso que hizo el señor nuestro Dios al darnos a su hijo para redimirnos del pecado creyeron tal vez que vivirían impunemente en el pecado por toda la eternidad- a Bunny, que podía observar perfectamente al evangelizador desde su banca, le daba pena el aspecto enfermizo del padre, sus manos sangrantes, sus ojos desorbitados y todo su cuerpo viejo que se estremecía cada vez que su garganta se desgarraba precipitadamente antes y después de una palabra, quizás ese hombre sufría algún desorden mental- pero ¡NO! Todos sus grandes disfrutes y sus enormes comilonas, sus ropas indecentes e inmodestas, su soberbia, su avaricia, su arrogancia y toda su maldita hipocresía verán hoy su fin y sabrán mientras yacen en la ignominia del infierno que el Señor da a cada quien lo que merece. Por eso esta vez no nos dará un diluvio por penitencia sino la extinción total a manos de los hombres del espacio- todo el cuerpo de Bunny se tenso mientras su corazón latía ferozmente- que hace media hora llegaron y hace cinco minutos destruyeron toda una ciudad con el solo resplandor de sus manos- murmullos de incredulidad se dejaron venir de entre los presentes cuando Bunny se dio cuenta de que le fallaban las piernas para ponerse en pie…

A Vegeta le daba asco la manera de matar de Nappa, siempre tan impersonal y falto de gracia, no se podía esperar más de un hombre que tenia tamaño de bestia y mente de animal, lo reprendería después; ahora lo importante era sosegar este sentimiento parecido a la taquicardia que experimentaba casi desde que había puesto sus pies sobre este suelo húmedo que desprendía un olor característico, probablemente para los terrícolas resultara normal, pero en los sentidos de Vegeta el aroma bailaba sugerente, mojo con su propia lengua sus labios conteniéndose la tentación de darle un mordisco "_y si fuera venenoso" _pensó e inmediatamente sonrió divertido con su propia paranoia extrapolar, nada de lo que hasta ahora había visto en el ajeno planeta le incomodaba realmente, le gustaba el azul pálido del firmamento, el verde del césped que había mandado al carajo Nappa, la falta de gravedad lo hacía sentirse etéreo. Había contemplado también el parecido extraordinario de toda esa gente, ahora solo cenizas, con los saiyajines, podrían pasar desapercibidos a no ser, claro, por las diferencias estratósfericas de fuerzas y la cola, aunque, ciertamente la cola podría ser cortada y entonces, serian dos gotas de agua; un cosquilleo carnavalesco ascendió por su diafragma, hacía muchos años que no lo sentía, no obstante aun era capaz de reconocerlo y sin temor a equivocarse supo que tenia esperanza…

Continuara…


	15. rocio de la plegaria II

**Rocío de la plegaria II**

…_sabrás que para ti no habrá descanso_

_La paz no esta contigo, tampoco la fortuna:_

_El signo así lo ordena._

_Te pagan bien los astros esta guerra: _

_Por más breve que sea la cuenta de tu vida, pequeña no será._

_Signo de escorpión. José Saramago_

* * *

Un escalofrío sardónico disolvió las palabras que buscaba en su mente, que incluso ya habían recorrido a su lengua pero que su aliento no pudo empuñar, Piccolo recurrió entonces a su sempiterno silencio como mejor arma retórica, tenía la intención de darle unas palabras de aliento a su discípulo, decirle mil y un maravillas acerca de la valentía, como valor indispensable en las virtudes de un hombre, que la muerte en el campo de batalla es mas un privilegio que una condena, confesarle incluso que en sus adentros el namek estaba convencido de que las almas inocentes en medio de una guerra atraen la victoria ya que el Señor siempre ha estado complacido con los sacrificios de almas inmaculadas en pos de la paz, aunque en realidad solo una mirada benevolente se escapo de sus ojos y una pura advertencia fue lo que pudo pronunciar: - vienen para acá- antes de que sus manos comenzaran a sudar y su garganta se transformara en un árido desierto.

El estomago de Gohan por su parte se contrajo lenta y dolorosamente haciendo que sus ojos bailaran de un lado a otro buscando encontrar al enemigo en algún lugar, enemigo para el que lo habían reclutado, satánico personaje que había aprendido a odiar sin siquiera poderlo imaginar claramente, mano, cuerpo o aliento que debería lacerar sin preguntarse dos veces sin sentirse culpable por el acto, al fin y al cabo lo eternamente natural era ver al malo rendirse subyugado por la omnipotencia del bueno al que le estaba permitido asesinar pero solo al hereje invasor que osaba cundir el pánico, mientras que el héroe ascendía en celestial celebración a la gloria de los bienaventurados. Nadie apareció ni bueno ni malo, ni blanco ni negro solo el aire le pasó cerca de la mejilla, como es normal que el aire pase cuando se está en un monte.

Casi un pellizco detrás de la nuca y luego un temblor que le hizo tambalearse fueron dos señales de advertencia claras para Krillin, el momento había llegado aunque anticipadamente, lo sabia, en el mundo no había momento anunciado que no se cumpliera, a veces con inesperada anticipación, con sanguinaria premeditación, con burlona ventaja para atacar por la espalda, como las sombras acorralan en el callejón al transeúnte común, como es la estrategia general de toda revolución.

Kaiosama, desesperado por su falta de atención, corría de un lado a otro repasando en su mente todos los atajos que existían para regresar al mundo de los vivos sin perder tiempo, había olvidado despachar a Goku un día antes, lapso que se necesitaba si se quería recorrer el tradicional camino de la serpiente, y casi arrastrándose de vergüenza había solicitado la cooperación de Brassica para que cruzara a su pupilo por el _bosque de los cien males, _siendo como era la antigua reina experta asidua de la travesía que la ruta suponía, creyó en su ingenua cabeza que la mujer le daría un arrebatado _"si",_ en lugar de eso encontró que siendo como era, madre loba de su hijo y serpiente astuta para la guerra lo devolvió humillado y burlado por donde había andado advirtiéndole: _"si me lo encargas yo misma me desharé de él, antes de estar la mitad del camino, para que no tenga el privilegio de tocar a mi hijo" _y tomando en cuenta que los guardianes de las otras puertas tenían un especial favoritismo a la pelirroja, se decidió por la natural manera rogándole a Dios que Enmadaio hiciera a un lado su simpatía por la monarca y no se pusiera exigente con Goku…

-¿me puedo ir a mi casa, señor?- pregunto una secretaria con los ojos llorosos y las manos temblorosas al dueño de la Corporación Cápsula.

- ¿se siente, mal?- pregunto ajustándose los anteojos el Dr. Briefs a lo que la empleada solo pudo contestar con sollozos ininteligibles tratando de explicar lo que no sabia

-solo… solo… quiero estar con mis hijos – suplicaba la mujer entrecortadamente

-¿están enfermos?- cuestiono por mera educación, mas que interés el patrón

La mujer movió negativamente la cabeza- estamos en guerra- se excuso inaudiblemente, los ojos del científico se angostaron sorprendidos

-¿contra quien?- formulo el hombre escrutando la expresión desesperada de la secretaria

-nos están invadiendo- murmuro la madre de familia

-¿Quiénes?- pregunto incrédulo, pero con cierta premonición el Dr. Briefs

- s... sai… saiya…- con movimientos circulares en las manos la mecanógrafa trataba de sacar de su boca la palabra que había escuchado en la televisión

El hombre no necesitaba escuchar la palabra completa, él mejor que nadie sabia lo que significaba ese sustantivo indecible, a veces intocable para las lenguas que no estaban permitidas por herencia a hacer uso del nombre o a colgarse el titulo, tan soberbio e impenetrable como era la propia raza casi extinta, pero no por eso borrada de la faz del universo que si había una prole a quien se le atribuyeran tan hondas cicatrices en el espacio era precisamente a esa, a la que él pertenecía, esa a la que honraría hasta el fin de sus días, esa que alguna vez protegió a costa de su propia vida, sin importar que en el infierno un asiento llevase su nombre para hacer mas cómoda su estancia.

-váyase- consintió el Dr. Briefs sintiendo un vuelco en su pecho.

La institutriz se encamino a paso severo por los pasillos de la mansión Briefs con un manojo de llaves en la mano sin poner atención en el resto de la servidumbre que iba arrollando con su mirada desdeñosa y los movimientos rápidos de su cuerpo a pesar de su cuantiosa aunque indescifrable edad, desemboco en el jardín y doblo a mano derecha internándose en las entrañas de la construcción conforme descendía cada peldaño y quedar justo enfrente de donde estaba vedado entrar, con eficacia de zorro encontró la llave dilecta y penetro la cerradura uniendo bronce viejo con plata frígida que al cabo de tres vueltas concedía el milagro del crujido revelando el fruto de su seno resguardado durante años entre las paredes de una tierra extraña, perdido en la oscuridad añeja, que como buena tiniebla sabía proteger lo que le es confiado. La mujer aguzo sus ojos, puñales mortales para los secretos y dio en el acto con lo que buscaba, lo extrajo magistralmente de su nicho y desando el camino.

Las dos hojas de la puerta de la recamara de Bunny, que yacía en su cama sin aire y sin fuerzas, se cerraron frente a la hilera de sirvientas curiosas y sin dar explicaciones aquel día se mando a descansar temprano a todos los empleados domésticos…

Los vio a todos mirando el firmamento, observó sus pupilas siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos, los perfiles contraídos y concentrados en tratar de devanar sus pensamientos "_infructuoso todo intento telepático o valentía efímera impuesta sobre el cuerpo" _pensó Vegeta, al encontrarse con el primer espectáculo dantesco que le ofrecía este mundo llamado Tierra, no había mirada allí, que no le hubieran lanzado antes, no había en sus bocas tampoco dialogo nuevo que no hubiese escuchado antes, ni maldición que no le hubieran proferido con anticipación, tal vez la lengua cambiaba, pero el mensaje, el mensaje lo sabia de memoria "_que todo el dolor, pesadumbre, congoja y aflicción caigan sobre tu madre y tu padre", _sin saber que ya habían caído, "_que tus hijos mueran en medio del miedo y recaiga sobre sus frentes tus asquerosas culpas",_ sin saber que en otro tiempo donde el tiempo dejaba de ser tiempo caían, _"que Dios te dé la espalda cuando en el infierno clames perdón", _sin tener en cuenta que Dios ni siquiera se había puesto a contemplarlo desde el día en que fue concebido, o al menos eso creía el príncipe. Una sonrisa fatigada se desprendió de los labios del saiya.

-¿y ahora?- pregunto Nappa a su superior sabiendo que la pregunta era meramente ceremoniosa y la respuesta por lo tanto litúrgica.

-jugaremos- anticipo el guerrero, tendiéndole el recipiente donde venían sus nuevos y mejorados soldaditos, aunque no de latón, al menos los saibaman tenían la grotesca capacidad de gruñir – pero antes, quítatelo- ordeno Vegeta a Nappa señalando el rastreador, que lo miro sin entender bien, pero que atendió bien pues conocía que el príncipe no repetía una orden sin antes haberte obligado a comer tierra y beber cianuro.

-¿Por qué?- cuestiono el subordinado con la insolencia de un niño

-Raditz, murió por su dejadez y falta de diligencia al confiarse de esa baratija y al no ser tú más astuto que él, quiero prevenir tu bochornosa muerte- concluyo Vegeta su mentira, destrozando su propio rastreador mientras atestiguaba como Nappa le imitaba con la sonrisa inquieta de un infante al que se le prometen golosinas…

Un grito que no era humano, pero que se desprendía de la boca de la modista, artesana modesta, buena mujer de Dios que no merecía atestiguar como el cuerpo de un desconocido para ella, pero archiconocido para los otros dos que miraban perplejos la escena, estallaba en mil pedazos junto a otro que era mas horripilante y aparentemente pegajoso que cualquier monstruo creado o imaginado por la mente humana, luego, pura estática un puntilleo a blanco y negro incontable y un sisear interminable poblaban esa pantalla y todas las demás por donde se seguía la nueva guerra, que guerra como esa no había visto este mundo, ni tampoco los ojos azules que lloraban, insatisfechos por tan grande señal de Dios, más bien del Diablo, que si Bulma sabía de un Dios, estaba enterada solo de las cosas buenas que la santidad ejecutaba, nunca, ni siquiera en ese momento se había planteado aquel dicho que rezaba: "el fin justifica los medios" inventado por los hombres, pero ya sabría ella, doncella de plata, que el hombre creado a imagen y semejanza refleja el lado más imperfecto de la misma perfección y aunque nublada de agua su visión salió a la calle vestida mitad de novia y mitad de viuda para encarar el cielo y buscar el dedo socarrón de quien había permitido semejante atrocidad o los hombros encogidos de una divinidad a la que las cosas regularmente se le salen de control al igual que ella sacada de su quicio se despojaba del anillo, símbolo de compromiso, arrojándolo con todas sus fuerzas a la lejanía en un ataque de locura fugaz.

"_lo hecho, hecho está"_ pensó Vegeta, de brazos cruzados, para sí cuando sintió el tufo de la muerte invadirle los sentidos y Bulma, miles de kilómetros lejos de él, se echaba a andar por una calle desconocida suponiendo que había acciones irreversibles…

**Espero que les esté gustando, esta secuencia de capitulos respecto a la llegada del principe, y espero con mucha mas ansia aún, sus comentarios. Besooos, abrazooos, apapachoos y muchos pero requetemuchos saludos desde México. NOMICA**


	16. rocio de la plegaria III

**Rocío de la plegaria III**

_Roto, casi ciego, rabioso, aniquilado, _

_Hueco como a un tambor al que golpea la vida,_

_Sin nadie pero solo,_

_Muriendo absurdamente, llorando como niña._

_He aquí éste que queda,_

_El que me queda todavía._

El llanto fracasado. Jaime Sabines.

* * *

La moneda del César divino estaba contoneándose en el aire, girando sus propias caras en multitudinaria rutina, ante la vista expectante de los querubines quienes arrojaban sus apuestas cara o cruz para el destino reservado de la Tierra, que ni a ellos está concedido saber con pretexto de las flaquezas que milenios atrás revelaron.

Giselle arrojo el par de dados con calculada fuerza y con calculada lujuria miro de arriba abajo a Lucifer, propietario ahora de su alma, visitante ocasional de su cuerpo, que ya se sabe a éste nadie lo puede esclavizar, no al diablo, sino a la anatomía de la ex comandante, que no ha perdido lucidez ni táctica a pesar de años de pecaminoso concubinato y que al no ser ciega puede ver la gloria tan cerca, como alguna vez vio la muerte cercana, también.

El rey Vegeta, se trono el cuello en un movimiento brusco de derecha a izquierda, mientras revisaba rápidamente las cartas que resguardaban sus manos y sacaba sus propias cuentas infiriendo que debería decir- paso- para no bajar la guardia y no dejar que la muerte pudiera tomar ventaja en este encuentro, debía ganar tiempo, eso era lo que Brassica le había solicitado y eso era lo que intentaba pero a tan vieja contrincante no se le podía engañar...

-oye, Vegeta- le dijo, la muerte, con sus ojos infinitamente negros – ¿ya viste la carnicería que tiene tu hijo en la Tierra?

-no, yo no tengo tus poderes- contesto evasivo el rey sin atreverse a ver a la soberana emperatriz de frente

-te propongo, mi querido rey, que hagamos una pausa, tú te tomas un refresquito y yo voy por aquellos niños- sugirió la fémina mientras miraba su reloj.

Los ojos del rey se abrieron perplejos al sentirse descubierto y una línea delgada de sudor comenzó a correr por su amplia frente- ¿de que niños hablas? – inquirió el hombre haciendo uso de sus escasas dotes histriónicas

- a ver; Vegeta, vamos a repasar los últimos acontecimientos- pronuncio la mujer en un tono casi didáctico- uno- indico con su fino y delgado dedo índice- tu hijito, toda dulzura y amabilidad, llego a la Tierra, dos- volvió a mostrar su mano- por ordenes de tu criaturita, nacieron del suelo, cual margaritas, saibaman, quienes encandilados por un nacimiento sin limbo maternal, lo único que saben hacer es matar o mas bien estallar en mil porciones, como a todo niño, les gustan los fuegos artificiales, tres- firmemente mostró la cantidad de dedos que correspondía mientras una mirada subversiva era enterrada en los ojos del padre ingenuo, que no tenia culpa de nada, salvo de hacer lo que su señora le indicaba- ahora yo debo de ir a limpiar los cadáveres malolientes del beisbolista ese, que ya sabemos, fueron ordenes mayores las que lo ejecutaron, tengo que recoger el brazo amputado del que tiene tres ojos, que ni sé como se llama, y desconozco también por que teniendo tres ojos se arrojo a morir estúpidamente, estaba yo, en la creencia de que el tercero le servia para ver el futuro y del chaparrito blanco, blanco y chapeteado, chapeteado, que ni para una carie en la muela de la bocota de Nappa sirvió – terminada la explicación la señora se levanto de su asiento, elegante, como siempre, moviéndose a través del salón rápidamente para evitar lo que sabría sucedería, no logro llegar a la mitad de la estancia cuando dos mujeres fatales le cerraron el paso a la misma fatalidad. La pelirroja apareció tras de un recodo enfrente de ella y por detrás, sin sentirla venir, la peliazul cerraba el triangulo y con ella toda posibilidad de escapar se reducía a nada.

-señoras, si así hubieran actuado aquel bendito día en que se unieron a mi lista de adquisiciones, no estaríamos hoy aquí, teniendo tan sabrosa reunión- menciono a modo de saludo la emperatriz, escondiendo el nerviosismo que le despertaba aquel mítico dúo.

-siempre hay una segunda oportunidad- contesto Giselle, voraz

La mujer dirigió sus ojos a las otras dos féminas cerradas ambas a una negociación y dando un suspiro decidió hablar claro con la reina, que para su gusto era más diplomática y entendida en los quehaceres metafísicos que la otra, que no pasaba de ser concubina del diablo en muerte y generala en vida y si por algo la tenían allí era por sus influencias, sus culpas y sus conocimientos nada despreciables en materia bélica, por si acaso, se necesitara sometimiento o estrategia el día del juicio final- Brassica, tu sabes perfectamente que en esto no hay nada personal, yo no tengo nada en contra de tu niño, por el contrario le tengo tremendo cariño, que en los últimos veinticinco años si hay alguien al que le deba tener tanto y tanto trabajo es precisamente a él, pero tú mejor que nadie sabes también que cuando se acaba el tiempo de alguien simple y sencillamente se ha terminado- se excuso la muerte mirando los ojos impasibles de Brassica…

"tres horas" había dicho Vegeta a modo de tregua, después de la matanza recién suscitada, de la que la sangre derramada aun no terminaba de ser embebida por el suelo, aquel suelo que al principio se le antojaba, ahora le repudiaba, tenia en sus granos la sangre inútil de vidas quién sabe si mas fructíferas que la de él mismo, quizás acabase de dejar huérfanos y viudas regados por ahí, como el niño ese mitad saiyajin, al que el namek le reclamaba no tener la audacia suficiente para ayudar a los demás amigos, que habían dejado de existir en apenas un parpadeo, "_así de frágil es la vida" _pensó el príncipe, él mismo que la mayor parte de su existencia aunque sin trono en donde reposar, había sido señor de vida y de muerte de innumerables gentes teniendo que quitar cuando era necesario. Nunca regalar la vida ni el perdón, era parte de sus preceptos morales y no había contemplado detenerse hasta que Dios le contestara sus exigencias, que un príncipe no tenia la menor obligación de hacer plegarias de ningún tipo y para ningún fin, sobretodo tratándose de rogarle a quien precisamente le había quitado todo y las peticiones eran tan pocas y tan simples que se podían resumir en dos: devolverle a alguien, por supuesto, Bunny, la siguiente petición era solo y sencillamente quitarle la vida de un tajo, de un golpe, de un rayo crudo y mortal si nunca podría Dios concederle el primer ruego y Vegeta, a cambio, sabiendo que nada es gratis en la vida, le proponía al Señor retirarse del ejercito de Freezer, irse en paz a descansar hasta que su hora llegase, y por tal motivo comenzó a reunir, clandestinamente, desde luego, una pequeña fortuna que en sus inicios era mas parecido a una afore y que con el tiempo había ido creciendo, como es natural que las cosas y los hombres crezcan cuando el tiempo pasa y que para hoy probablemente sería mas grande que la del mismo emperador _"en algo tenía que ser mejor que ese bastardo" _le soplo su propio orgullo; los ojos del príncipe sonrieron más que su boca y regresaron a la tierra en la que con la punta de su bota estaba dibujando una curiosa carita feliz, el trazo no era perfecto, ni mucho menos verdaderamente bonito, solo era feliz. Piccolo sintió que su sangre hervía al ver el pictórico e infantil dibujo –maldito retrasado mental- susurro el namek entre dientes a lo que el saiya contesto cínicamente –eso nunca me lo habían dicho- para sorpresa del residente que pensaba, el invasor no tendría ni la mas mínima idea del idioma, pues no lo había escuchado hablar mas que en un lenguaje tosco y complicado con el otro, Piccolo se centro en sus recuerdos y se percato de que el vestido de azul, ni siquiera se había movido desde que llegaron, le bastaba darle ordenes al mas grande, no hablo tampoco directamente con ellos como si los considerara indignos de dirigirles la palabra a excepción de la pequeñísima intervención que acababa de hacer; fue en ese momento en que Piccolo supo cual era su verdadero enemigo, era ese, el que permanecía sentado, con la mirada perdida en un punto inexistente y los brazos cruzados, el sujeto que después de ver caer a tres hombres, le sonreía. Al namek se le fue achicando el corazón tristemente, rival como aquel nunca había visto y comenzó a desear con furia que Goku llegara antes de que las tres horas pasaran...

Una luz del tamaño de una almendrilla luchaba contra el crepúsculo artificialmente creado en la alcoba de Bunny, apenas y espantaba la cenicienta presencia del humo que se aglomeraba en nubes ficticias y luego se dispersaba tranquilamente invadiendo cada recoveco de la habitación, colándose en las pieles de las tres mujeres allí presentes, tratando de husmear en los sentidos de cada una de ellas, engañando a su tacto, aletargando su oído, callando su hablar, manipulando sus ojos para dejarlas ver lo que tanto y desde tantos años deseaban ver…

En aquel apartado del infinito no se conocía el silencio, siempre las almas gritaban desarticuladas con voces de niños aprendiendo a hablar, con voces de hombres, con ecos de mujer parturienta, con coros de ancianos susurrando secretos, destartaladas y retorcidas yacían en el purgatorio las animas, aterrorizadas por ser ciegas y no poder distinguir que tan lejos se acababa la eternidad, atrapadas unas en su tiempo jugando a ser doncellas y reían terroríficamente al sentir que sus sueños se volvían realidad, luego, casi instantáneamente, lloraban desgarradas por darse cuenta de que estaban en una celda rojiza encabalgadas las unas con las otras, como si de una fosa común se tratara sin poder distinguir qué miembro, pertenecía a quién, pues al ser todos pálidos por igual era imposible reclamar. A Giselle se le erizaba todo el vello del cuerpo al verlas, así, tan lastimosamente enclaustradas, también ella había estado allí sintiendo perennemente unas punzadas pavorosas en todos los nervios de su ser, dolores de parto electrizar sus carnes y estertores inmisericordiosos convertirla en su presa. Y si no fuera por Brassica seguiría ahí, viéndola pasar tras la muerte, en lugar de acompañarla en su carrera justo como lo hacía en este momento.

-Brassica, ya te dije que no- grito por centésima vez la muerte deteniéndose en medio del camino para ver los ojos lacrimosos de la reina- mujer, ¿por que no le ves el lado amable a la situación, eh?, al fin lo tendrás contigo, ¿no es eso lo que toda madre quiere?- cuestiono la otra mujer con un tono de voz mucho mas relajado

- nosotras, no somos cualquier tipo de madre- contesto Giselle en lugar de Brassica

-¡tu cállate!- asevero la muerte apuntando con el dedo índice a la peliazul- que tu lo único que tienes de madre, es lo mucho que te falta de la misma- concluyo la mujer y dándose la media vuelta intento vanamente rehacer su camino

- por favor- peticiono la antigua reina con el hilillo de voz que le quedaba

- no- fue la respuesta seca de la soberana emperatriz

-te lo suplico- pudo pronunciar Brassica antes de romper a llorar

-no, no soy la clase de ente, con el que se pueda negociar, no escojo yo tampoco los tiempos, además, Brassica, has jugado conmigo hasta el cansancio, has hecho lo que has querido, vas y vienes en el tiempo, eso no está bien, por muy reina que hayas sido en vida, deberías de aprender a comportarte de este lado, en el que solo lo eternamente necesario, no claudica y la muerte, la muerte es un fin eternamente necesario- sentencio la mujer con un golpe seco en el suelo y deshaciendo el agarre de la monarca avanzo dos pasos antes de volverse a ella para añadir- y tu hijo lo quiere, tu hijo lo pide- después de pronunciadas las palabras continuo su camino dejando a Brassica murmurando en un mar de lagrimas que su hijo era solo un niño con miedo a estar solo. Los ojos de la peliazul y de la pelirroja se cruzaron brevemente antes de emprender una desenfrenada carrera al lado opuesto por el que la muerte había desaparecido…

-bueno- dijo Vegeta, a su auditorio, en el tono que usaría un juez para emitir una sentencia – su socorro no llego y ya las tres horas han pasado, así que, ustedes dirán como les gustaría que procedamos, ¿quieren huir?, ¿quieren decir sus ultimas palabras? ¿Les parece este lugar, bonito para ser enterrados?- el príncipe dejo sus preguntas bailando en el miedo de Gohan que en su corta vida, solo había visto a los hombres malvados de las telenovelas que su madre solía sintonizar, rebeldes sin causa, como ella los nombraba, nada como esto, por pequeños momentos llegaba a la conclusión de que todo desde la llegada del huraño y nada amigable tío Raditz hasta las ultimas palabras recién escuchadas era solo una obra teatral planeada y montada con solo sabrá Dios que motivos y no dejaba de preguntarse en su inmadura cabeza por qué a él lo habían elegido como parte del elenco.

El sol había comenzado a bajar, lentamente, Krillin, fijo sus ojos en el astro; nunca había notado que la estrella estuviera tanto tiempo a tan buena altura, quizás todo era una mera ilusión óptica causada por el temor y la arritmia cardiaca que le producía sentir el vaho de la muerte tan cerca, jamás sintió ver su fin tan próximo se pensó como una palabra cualquiera al filo del abismo de un cuento de terror que puede ver a escasos pasos de ella misma el punto final con el que todo concluirá, suspensos y alegrías, lagrimas y traiciones acababan para siempre con la diminuta seña de un punto final, un vacío y largo silencio que se prolongaría hasta la eternidad.

-lucharemos por supuesto- resolvió Piccolo a nombre de los otros dos que no abrían la boca para nada uno por que lo aterraba morir midiendo apenas un metro y quince centímetros y el otro por que repasaba calladamente sus vivencias.

- entonces puedo retomar mi juego, verdad Vegeta- exclamo entusiasmado Nappa tronándose los dedos de las manos

-puedes- pronuncio el príncipe complaciente con Nappa

Bunny se sobresaltó dentro de su profundo letargo cuando contemplo la ancha mano de Nappa estrellarse contra la mandíbula de Piccolo, los movimientos de Nappa, dictados por una violencia inexorable, casi demente y su sonrisa sádica enmarcada en la fina barba de su tosco rostro y el esfuerzo monumental del namek que mas trataba de no perder el honor que de salir victorioso del encuentro, un liquido violáceo corría por las sienes de Piccolo y el cuerpo verde se contraía en lentos reflejos tras cada nuevo golpe recibido, todo concepto como guardia baja o abierta había quedado desertado de la mente del extraterrestre verde tras una sola y clara resolución: resistir, resistir dolor y tortura, llevar su mente hasta otro punto para dejar de pensar en lo que se colapsaba, en lo que estallaba, en la muerte próxima que se acercaba.

Nappa estaba a un paso de quitarle la vida, pero lanzo el cuerpo inutilizado lejos de él cuando sintió el ataque de Krillin reventarle en la espalda, sin causar ningún daño, salvo contados rasguños, todo indicaba que el chaparrito quería ser objeto de su pronta atención.

Tras tres golpes bien colocados y una patada magistral se libero del estorbo que le suponía el hombrecito calvo con el fin de ejecutar al niñito que osaba de darle un puñetazo, había sido solo un testereo en realidad, no obstante, el chiquillo, muy poco tiempo atrás le grito una ofensa grande para su santa madre, que no podría ni debería ser perdonada y aprovechando de paso que Vegeta estaba sumamente condescendiente para con él se daría el gusto de aniquilar al niño, que al fin y al cabo un niño ni enriquecía ni empobrecía la ya reducida y ridícula población saiyajin, sobretodo, si el niño ni de raza pura era mucho menos de clase alta, puesto de acuerdo consigo mismo y autorizado por su propio pie Nappa convoco sus poderes en una sola centella y la lanzo contra de su tierna y acorralada presa.

Piccolo desde el cráter en que yacía y del que no podía salir las vio surgir al mismo tiempo, una vestida de negro riguroso y con una sombrilla de encaje apareció de la nada atravesando una de las rocas que sitiaban el campo de batalla, camino hasta donde estaba el príncipe y le rozo el hombro sugerentemente felina, el saiya ni se inmuto tras la caricia. Las otras dos arribaron tras de un montículo de polvo; la peliazul enfundada en rojo carmesí, descalza, avanzo sensualmente hasta donde se encontraba la enlutada y se detuvo al otro lado del príncipe, la pelirroja ni sensual ni rigurosa, sino salvaje, metida dentro de un vestido verde olivo se desplazo con prisa hacia él, solo mientras iba acercándose, Piccolo pudo vislumbrar la cola, color rojo fuego, fajada alrededor de la cintura _"no puede ser"_ se dijo a si mismo, sin encontrar una razón coherente por la que los invasores hubieran pedido refuerzos, Brassica le extendió su mano porcelanosa al namek, silenciosa pero impaciente la reina, le apuro a levantarse antes de estar completamente erguido, el guerrero sintió su vista nublarse bajo el resplandor emitido por el ataque que descendía a toda velocidad y excelente ángulo hacia su discípulo, luego lo único que oyó fue una voz femenina, delgada y clara susurrarle- sálvalo- y después solo mudas secuencias de imágenes: momentos compartidos con el pequeño donde podía ver su rostro contraído en un profundo puchero y lagrimas brotar de sus ojos como si fuesen fuentes de agua dulce pero sin escuchar su llanto, pues el zumbido de la muerte rebasaba la voz de la propia conciencia- te quiero, Gohan- creyó haber dicho antes de ser reducido a cenizas pero le quedo la duda de si fue solo el eco de su corazón o realmente hablaron sus labios.

Un alarido se desprendió de la caja toráxica de Gohan, invadió sus pulmones y salio por su garganta, dejando sordos sus propios oídos, turbando sus propios miedos, envalentonándolo, arrojándose, primitivamente hacia el enorme asesino que lo veía con ojos de profunda satisfacción.

Vegeta bajo los parpados para evitar ver la escena que acontecería si el niño continuaba bravo y desesperado; algo dentro de él se rompió, como una teja de arcilla; al contemplar su retrato, no sabía nada del chiquillo, excepto que a la misma edad del híbrido, estaba igual de solo, igualmente desesperado por hallar un desahogo en medio de una macabra pesadilla.

El corazón de Goku, comenzó a asfixiarse en el mar de un pésimo presentimiento, ningún Ki, conocido se mostraba fuerte, de hecho, no quedaban más que dos, apenas latentes al compás de un ritmo cardiaco, mas que de una fiesta bélica, apresuró su vuelo...

El Dr. Briefs arropado por una manta de color pardo tomo asiento en su mecedora, yendo y viniendo absorto en el ocaso que tenia enfrente, el firmamento color amarillo, espeso, suave como siempre en apariencia, recio para juzgar, según le habían contado alguna vez, en la puerta del otro mundo no se aceptaba una respuesta que iniciara con "pero", "no quería", "no fue mi intención". "si tan solo"… ni que decir del famoso "hubiera" que el puro pensar en usarlo como parte de una excusa, o una defensa ante el santo tribunal, conllevaba la eterna y absoluta condena. Y como bajo aviso no hay engaño, el científico extrajo de la bolsa de su camisa un bolígrafo y arrimo para sí una libreta, era de primera prioridad ensayar su discurso para el juicio final que aquel que tenía guardado en su mesita de noche para la boda de Bulma o para su anhelado premio Novel.

Vegeta se regocijo ligeramente con la cara cargada de dolor de su súbdito, Kakarotto, no le daba tiempo a Nappa de responder ni una mirada ni de tomar un respiro, mucho menos de devolverle el ataque, cierta excitación recorrió las venas principescas, saboreando el próximo, aunque innecesario, duelo en primer lugar por que el contrincante sería de su propia raza, en segundo por que al ganarle, seria algo así, como coronarse por su propia mano, obviamente, cuando la sangre corría de por medio no eran necesarias las ceremonias ni tampoco las joyas costosas. Alejado de sus delirios pudo ver como la mano de Kakarotto temblaba para darle muerte a Nappa, un rubor subió a sus mejillas cuando escucho la voz del subordinado clamando auxilio _"no que eras muy valiente, Nappa" _alcanzo a pensar antes de estirarle la mano al que se revolcaba en el suelo, la gran palma sangrante se aferro a la enguantada, como un barco que busca encallar antes de perecer en medio del naufragio, una sonrisa retorcida cobro forma en las facciones del príncipe- fue un placer- pronuncio con clara elegancia ; acto seguido Nappa tuvo una visión panorámica del desastre que había causado, el monte al que habían llegado era solo un desierto con tres ramas, escasamente cubiertas por hojas que lograban mantenerse en pie, hoyos por todos lados en vez de montañas, como un campo minado, como una superficie lunar, estéril e inhóspita. El ataque de Vegeta le alcanzo casi de inmediato, irrigando un calor insoportable en toda la superficie de su cuerpo provocando un cataclismo general en toda su anatomía, lo que antes había estado unido, se desunía, lo que alguna vez le sirvió para moverse, se partía en innumerables retazos de si mismo, quizás solo la conciencia alcanzo a vislumbrar a la reina Brassica midiendo la calidad de la técnica y a la comandante Giselle aplaudir como niña la maniobra del príncipe, la mujer que las acompañaba a lo mejor era su invitada…

Con su mano fue tanteando en la penumbra del hechizo la esquina de su buró, la manija del cajón y torpemente distinguió las cuentas del rosario… a tropezones entre sus facciones y el espacio dibujo cruces sobre su frente, sobre sus labios, por el relieve de su pecho y una amplia desde su frente hasta su pecho en el nombre del Padre, del Hijo y del Espíritu Santo para que lo librara de sus enemigos por señal de la santa cruz y en nombre de Dios Nuestro, que está en todas partes y que aficionado a las luchas, como es, lo mas seguro era que ya hubiera tomado su partido y benevolente, como se sugiere que es, lo también mas seguro era que Vegeta no fuera su gallo. Sin embargo, Bunny llevaba casi treinta años de oraciones acumuladas por el alma y el cuerpo de su niño, incluso antes de que ésta fuera corrompida por el instinto bestial de su sangre y que éste, o sea el cuerpo, creciera lo suficiente para sentir en sus adentros la sed de pecado, o despertara en los ojos de algunas la tentación carnal, que ya se sabe, esa anatomía, si sobrevivía, a los golpes que estaba recibiendo y que sin pena ni gloria soportaba soberbia e inflamada de ancho orgullo, estaba reservada desde tiempos inmemoriales para otro cuerpo mucho mas frágil, pero no por eso menos orgulloso, ni menos noble.

Bulma se levanto de su cama, descalza, con las plantas fuera de practica, ya no era una bailarina, la hería el frío que se colaba por la ventana, le acribillaba la espalda, le opacaba sus planes de sentarse a llorar hasta formar el cauce de algún desolado mar; apenas le brotaba una lagrima y la ráfaga invernal le congelaba la gotita en su cara enrojecida, en sus labios ensanchados, en sus ojos adoloridos, la encrespada estación hasta había empezado a adormecer su alma…

Volvieron desde los tabernáculos de la absurda resignación sus perpetuas ganas de conquistar el infinito espacio sideral, la locura de ritmo caliente entorpecía su mente, quería la gloria y la lozanía de la victoria, el método le había dejado de importar al extremo de contar los minutos que faltaban para que la luna apareciera por aquellas latitudes, con el cuerpo desortijado como marioneta de circo chino, sin brazos aptos para volver a golpear, sin piernas listas para huir, lo único que le quedaba era sobrevolar, analizando con el ojo que le quedaba bueno el punto por donde aparecía el legendario astro, ya la primera estrella se encendía por el cielo opaco, cerrado de nubes; a Vegeta le dolía mas el arañado orgullo que las costillas rotas, que los pulmones empequeñecidos, le lastimaba mas sentirse burlado, por las llagas matadoras de la desilusión; desde el primer golpe que Kakarotto le había ensartado en el vientre supo que sus esperanzas iniciales se disolvían en una vaga y tortuosa penitencia. Se detuvo un instante para aplacar sus demonios internos, que pugnaban por una guerra sangrienta, por un cadáver irreconocible y de paso ver el estado de Kakarotto que sufría espasmos desparramado en un pozo, a simple vista cualquiera diría que el príncipe estaba perdiendo tiempo, volando de aquí para allá en lugar de darle el tiro de gracia pero Vegeta conocía perfectamente a su propia raza y sabia que si no le otorgaba un ataque certero y definitivo, bien podrían pasarse toda la vida en ese vals de patadas y ganchos hasta que pareciera un abrazo amistoso, un nudo cariñoso de ofensivas reciprocas.

Goku, encandilado por el néctar delicioso de una batalla campal; compuesto de sangre, sudor y dolor, hasta se había olvidado de por qué luchaba con Vegeta, el príncipe ni vela en el entierro tenia, al menos cuando él llego, el criminal era Nappa y los saibaman, a los que ya no tuvo el placer de conocer, no obstante no se podía despreciar tan interesante oponente, con todo un repertorio de buenas y pulidas técnicas, con movimientos y rapidez sorprendentes, con una resistencia que nunca había contemplado, definitivamente le estaba cayendo bien. Lo único triste era esa forma con la que él lo miraba, un sentimiento profundo y corrosivo destilaba en las pupilas _"¿rojas?"_ Goku, se pregunto, si no se habría golpeado la cabeza fuerte, o si su memoria comenzaba a fallarle, hasta donde él recordaba los ojos misteriosos de su recién estrenado enemigo eran negros.

A Brassica le dio lastima la primitiva apariencia a la que recurría su unigénito, en forma de oozaru, Vegeta no era mejor guerrero, era infantil la torpeza de sus movimientos y lo único que quedaba ilustrado en tan vergonzosa elección era su estridente personalidad que no era nada sino caprichosa por naturaleza el grito de dolor que soltó Goku, envuelto en la palma de hijo, hirió el orgullo de la antigua reina que quería materializarse y cercenarle la cola a su heredero para que volviera a luchar como hombre.

Yajirobe contaba con los dedos de una sola mano, las escasas probabilidades que tendría de ayudar a Goku, sobretodo ahora, en que el tamaño del saiyajin invasor había aumentado, convirtiéndose en un monstruo de apariencia indestructible. Escondido tras una triste roca atestiguaba como Krillin y Gohan vanamente trataban de hacerle frente a Vegeta, le llego por celestial gracia una valentía efervescente después de escuchar otra replica de horror en la lengua de Goku y se lanzo a la carga, sintiéndose como caballero de la mesa redonda un movimiento rápido casi invisible, si alguien le hubiera preguntado, habría contestado, que él jamás fue tan hábil con la espada, seria incluso capaz de jurar por su vida que él no había hecho tan limpio corte aunque eso no era lo importante, lo de extrema urgencia era salir de la escena lo mas rápido que pudiera.

La luna artificial que Vegeta había colgado del firmamento seguía suspendida como evidencia de sus malos cálculos y desesperadas acciones no obstante el príncipe no podía verla desde el hoyo en que reposaba su magullado cuerpo, tragaba tierra con sus jadeos intentando llevar aire hasta sus pulmones, todo a su alrededor giraba en una perpetua resonancia de sus congojas físicas, oyó una especie de rugido al que no le dio importancia, sus fuerzas atrofiadas ya no le servían ni para hacer una conclusión adelantada; los engranajes de su cabeza solo se pusieron en marcha cuando percibió el eco de sus huesos al quebrase bajo la planta gigantesca de Gohan transformado.

-lo ves Brassica, tu misma lo trajiste hasta mí- pronuncio la muerte girando su cabeza para ver la cara horrorizada de la reina.

A Bunny le broto un llanto trágico del fondo de su corazón que brincaba embravecido y un ruego sin orden salía de su boca, en cada misterio bendecía al Señor, esperando que detuviera la sanguinaria resolución de Krillin cuando lo vio empuñar la espada y después del inicio del misterio maldecía al Señor por no mover un dedo y la espada seguía bajando lentamente con rumbo al pecho destrozado del saiya – mi niño, mi niño, mi niño- repetía la antigua nodriza desde su lecho en vez de continuar la oración, luego le llegaba un súbito recuerdo de su ejercicio espiritual y volvía a emprender la plegaria…

Vegeta vio ensombrecido el brillo nocturnal que el filo del arma reflejaba y pensó que por fin llegaría la respuesta a su ansiada petición.

La muerte se puso de pie y tomo un respiro para esperar a su cotizada, nueva y flamante adquisición y para evitar ver a las otras dos mujeres que congeladas contemplaban la escena…

Los dados lanzados por Giselle en medio de la penumbra del salón, se detuvieron ante la simple y llana oscuridad, sin testigos que vieran el número de puntos trazados en sus caras…

El rey Vegeta recogió las cartas que quedaban sobre la mesa, con su espalda encorvada por el cansancio y un suspiro fatigado – todo ha terminado- murmuro con el tono fatídico de quien esta acostumbrado a perder.

Las manos amplias y fuertes del César divino atraparon al viento la moneda que seguía danzando y mostró la cara ganadora ante la vista indignada de algunas de sus huestes igual que un mago enseña la caja vacía de donde saldrá una paloma a su auditorio. Satanás sonrió.

-¿tanto para eso?- pregunto el Diablo al Señor arrebatándole la moneda que había girado las últimas horas confirmando su teoría – Señor- pronuncio con un tono burlonamente infantil- ¿Por qué la moneda tiene dos caras iguales?

-aun tienes mucho que aprender- contesto Dios con fingida solemnidad

-detente Krillin, por favor- peticiono inaudiblemente Goku para sorpresa de todos los allí presentes…

**Yo quiero agradecerle a todas las personas que han acompañado esta historia a las que dejan un review, que son a las que me puedo imaginar cuando escribo, cuando me autocritico, cuando planeo un nuevo capitulo y a todas aquellas que no dejan sus comentarios, que son las que mas me intrigan; me gustaria mucho que me dieran sus comentarios para poder pensar claramente en ustedes o sus ideas ¿por que no? Sin embargo dicen por ahi, que el silencio es lo unico cierto ¿sera verdad?. deseo muchisimo que les guste lo que va de la historia. Sin mas que decir, les envio saludos y cariñitos a todos. Exito en todo. NOMICA **


	17. noche quemada

**Noche Quemada.**

Lamían las olas la arena dejando caracolas que en sus fondos escondían el eco del mundo marino, sirenas cantando, madres dando a luz a sus criaturas, transcurrir monótono, legendario baúl de la humanidad; lago artificial por el que surcaba la historia ora de ida ora de venida, ayer de gloria, mañana de esperanza hoy de consternación; brutal anochecer adornado por el dolor supurante que deja una ventisca invernal, silencio, oscuridad, moños negros pendiendo en la marquesina de una puerta.

Ecos abrasadores de sirenas buscando sobrevivientes donde no los había ni en el monte del calvario ni en los tanques militares que quisieron ser héroes y acabaron mártires ni en la ciudad de la que solo los mapas hablarían.

A lo largo de las calles las farolas se encendían para calentar la orfandad de cuantiosos infantes, la viudez de numerosas mujeres, se prendían sirios pascuales buscando templar los corazones que se desangraban en un goteo intermitente a salud de la sangre que ya se había evaporado, lagrimas lloviendo sobre rostros demacrados lavando las culpas de aquellos que ya no regresarían.

Toda leyenda yacía deshecha, toda esperanza moría en un largo y profundo cáliz; si alguna vez hubo una profecía, la noche cerrada y oscura la había aprisionado, en la evanescencia de las estrellas que desde abajo parecían centinelas, múltiples pupilas de Dios vigilando su tierra predilecta, sus hijos elegidos, muy amados habitantes de la Tierra, que otra vez había puesto a salvo de las manos extranjeras raídas por el odio y ambición.

El candil con su almendrilla de luz murió repentinamente; se le acabo a la lumbre la cuerda que carcomer y a la cuerda se le vertió en un ensanchado y desfigurado río la cera que alguna vez la sostuvo quedando solo la tiniebla y la dolencia recalcitrante abriéndose paso por las venulas de su cuerpo que lentamente regresaba de la desventura atestiguada a la crudeza de la realidad de unos huesos que le pesaban como a Cristo le debió de haber pesado la cruz de su martirio, un temblor desconsolado y un alma que a jirones salía de su cuerpo en forma de sollozos. Que abismo tan grande le parecía la imagen de su cuerpo hecho hombre a este profundo amor que se sentía vejado, por la injusticia de la distancia que se interpuso cuando lo dejaron escapar.

A nadie había matado Goku esa tarde, excepto a ella, que se volvía a sentir sierva a la merced de decisiones tomadas por terceros…

La cocina de la mansión Briefs se inundaba de olor a canela caliente; rustico y dulce, Pita se movía lentamente en la estrecha distancia que separaba a los pocillos de las cucharas y a las tazas del azúcar, vio con sus ojos antiquísimos por la ventana encontrando un horizonte lejano, prácticamente eterno –todavía esta esa cosa ahí- murmuró con su voz aguda

-que cosa- pregunto el Dr. Briefs, con su taza vacía que esperaba ser llenada de un momento a otro, en la mano

-esa- apunto la sirvienta baja de estatura y regordeta, con una de sus manos a través de la ventana

-mas parece una farola que una luna- comento el científico en relación con la imitación de luna que Vegeta había elaborado unas cuantas horas atrás – se le olvido llevársela- pronostico el Dr. Briefs

- yo no creo- dijo Pita con completa seguridad- yo pienso que siempre lo supo y no creo tampoco que la haya dejado allí nada más

-¿crees que la dejo de recuerdo?- cuestiono el hombre lentamente

-mi instinto me dice que la dejo para alumbrar la larga noche que le espera a Doña Bunny- concluyo la sirvienta, vertiendo el liquido caoba en las tazas…

Bulma vigilaba desde el piso de su habitación, en un hotel lujoso de una ciudad afamada y legendaria, el péndulo color ocre del reloj que colgaba en la pared a través de la madrugada congelada; pendiente de que los segundos duraran lo que deberían, de que los minutos se extendieran hasta concebir una hora eterna, edificando un amargo velorio en el que no había cuerpo al que velar ni azucenas ni coronas; brillaba por su ausencia la tristeza, solo le quedaba la profunda amnesia física que suele dejar por estela la desolación…

De las fisuras de su carne salía un agua clara que dejaba surcos en la escalinata de sus músculos empapados de sangre propia, crujía tras cada parpadeo su esqueleto desarmado, sus ojos hipnotizados por el tango que bajo sus sienes bailaba el dolor apenas podían distinguir en su memoria lo que era la luz y la oscuridad, nada de figuras geométricas, nada de monstruos, nada de recuerdos ni esporádicos episodios de rabia, ni por lo menos sed de venganza. La decepción hacía de su cuerpo un arrabal en el que reinaban las ganas del suicidio pero la valentía siempre solía alejarse de él en soledad y su orgullo grande y absoluto se transformo en una piltrafa cuando la espada se detuvo a escasos centímetros de su pecho abofeteado por sus propios mandamientos, derrotado en el campo de batalla, ignorado por Dios, burlado por la esperanza, traicionado por su propia confianza, despreciado hasta por la misma muerte a quien tanto trabajo le había ahorrado _"puta desagradecida"_ pensó. Adormecido por el cansancio Vegeta era solo un náufrago a la deriva, observado por la macabra trinidad de la angustia que salía de su cloaca, del rencor carcomiendo sus fibras y un vacío enfermizo que se dilataba en sus entrañas; tan oscuro y profundo como el universo en el que todo giraba entrelazándose y alejándose al apetito de su creador.

Gohan arropado en las sabanas tibias y envuelto en el calor de su hogar dulce hogar; no lograba conciliar el sueño, extrañaba lo rugoso del pasto en que a veces caía rendido o la roca en la que improvisaba una cama, la corriente fría que por lo general amilanaba sus inocentes prejuicios; anhelaba la mirada callada y alejada que lo custodiaba desde tan alto que no se dejaba ver, deseaba volver a ver al Sr. Piccolo en su inamovible severidad, quería verse reflejado de nuevo en las pupilas de su tutor y se negaba rotundamente a dormir por temor a soñarse feliz con él y segundos antes de abrir los ojos Piccolo se disolviera en el alba homicida, dejando tras él solo el murmullo de su voz rondado los oídos de Gohan.

_...En el principio cuando Dios creo los cielos y la tierra, todo era confusión y no había nada en la tierra. Las tinieblas cubrían los abismos mientras el espíritu de Dios aleteaba, sobre la superficie de las aguas._

_Dijo Dios "haya luz" y hubo luz. Dios vio que la luz era buena y separo a la luz de las tinieblas. Dios llamo a la luz "día" y a las tinieblas "noche" Gen. _1, 1-5

La institutriz cerró su Biblia, abierta al azar, que le revelaba el nacimiento de aquella negrura eterna, que en sus nubes oscuras y atribuladas bordeaba el silencio rotundo de un día concluido y se sentó en la esquina de su cama con su traje sastre color malva, impecable, a esperar que esa noche, que mas que noche, parecía un eclipse, fuera siniestramente quemada al fulgor del primer rayo de sol.

* * *

**Hola, quiero darles las gracias por sus comentarios, lindisimos, como siempre, que me hacen sentir realmente satisfecha y que me halagan muchooo, mi ego se reconforta, no saben como, cuando los leo y los releo siempre, antes de hacer un nuevo capitulo. Danymagic, te prometo intentar dismunir la religiosidad de los personajes, en la medida de mis posibilidades pero no puedo hacer mucho por eso; soy mexicana y ademas de eso orgullosamente provinciana, de cualquier modo te aseguro que no tratare de evangelizarlos por medio del fic, es solo un recurso y ya. Mientras tanto les mando saludos, y besos ya no, por que por aqui anda la influenza, no se me vayan a contagiar ^ ^`cuidense MUCHISIMO. NOMICA **


	18. señal del sol

**Señal del sol.**

Luchaba contra de si mismo, debajo de sus sabanas inmaculadas, con los parpados contraídos severamente, los puños cerrados de indignación por no alcanzar al profeta que se aparecía en aquel desierto esponjoso de arena pálida, descalzo y con una larga barba negra que le llegaba mas allá del comienzo de su pecho, vistiendo una túnica color gris rata y un lazo a la altura de la cintura.

Hacía meses que Freezer sentía pavor cuando veía apagarse las primeras luces de la base, irremediablemente estaba llegando la hora de ir a la cama y encontrarse de nuevo ante la infinita extensión de arena; andar y andar por ella sintiéndose desvalido, moribundo de sed y luego la figura desaliñada surgía de entre la blancura cegadora; ambos caminaban su trecho correspondiente del camino hasta quedar frente a frente, el profeta hundía sus ojos enigmáticos en el sol incinerador, guardaba un profundo silencio mientras el corazón del emperador iba haciendo los intervalos entre un latido y otro cada vez mas largos, el profeta resollaba hondamente, como si hubiera obtenido ya lo que quería, su boca se abría en un sonido tan pequeño que ni a suspiro llegaba y Freezer quedaba tendido frente de él con los ojos yertos y el cuerpo agarrotado ante la incertidumbre de no poder descubrir el sentido de tan infructuoso encuentro y penosa muerte.

De todos en la base militar era bien sabido la dependencia que Freezer tenia hacia las sustancias que estimularan sus sentidos y ampliaran los senderos de su imaginación por eso a nadie extrañaba la manera en que últimamente perdía los estribos, seguramente tanta droga comenzaba a afectar los nervios del tirano, que nunca habían estado del todo bien, y todo aquel que se apreciara de conocer a Freezer sabia que algunos días el emperador no salía de sus aposentos pues tenia demasiado de que hablar con las sombras que osaban de perseguirlo, con las voces que se encumbraban en sus fantasías y le aconsejaban nuevas tácticas de invasión.

Esa noche sin embargo, Freezer tomo antes de ir a la tierra de los sueños todas las precauciones debidas y bebió tanta agua como pudo, le pidió al fiel Zarbón, le inyectara una doble dosis de la droga mas potente que encontró y se dirigió a su lecho con la feroz determinación de hacer hablar al profeta o asesinarlo en el acto y quitarse de este modo las preocupaciones que sus apariciones le estaban trayendo.

Sueños inverosímiles llegaron antes que el profeta. Primero un río de lava anaranjado del que brotaban a borbotones flores gigantescas de pétalos rojo amapola y al dilatarse sus botones succionaban una parvada de aves de rapiña que olisqueaban la lava y mientras deglutían los pajarracos, una docena de duendecillos, al ritmo de una canción pegajosa, sorteaban los obstáculos que el tallo de la mística planta les ofrecía, Freezer, que levitaba sobre el infernal río se acerco demasiado a la fauna troglodita y viéndole mas de cerca perdió su forma de naturaleza para lucir como una mujer de barro, con miles de serpientes en lugar de cabellos quienes se transformaron también en hembras, con pestañas largas, con pelajes sedosos, con pieles aterciopeladas, con muslos sugerentes y lenguas lujuriosas envolviendo de fina saliva el cuerpo del emperador, la excitación no tardo en electrizar todos los nervios del soberano un calor incendiario apresaba su pálida piel e iba bañando de sudor la tela que le arropaba; en su delirio, curioseaba con su mano, el húmedo umbral de la vagina de la primera hembra de arcilla que había aparecido, en su tacto la carne era palpable y tierna; entro en territorio ajeno, abriéndose camino con una feroz erección por la oscuridad devoradora, que tras cada contracción se ensanchaba un poco más dejando de ser gruta pequeña para convertirse en un túnel por el que Freezer caía desenfrenadamente en forma vertical, espantado por no saber en dónde se encontraba o hacia dónde se dirigía, sus pupilas se dilataban tratando de observar a través de la lobreguez cortante, sombras, se dibujaban cada tanto, bultos toscos escalaban torpemente por los muros de la sima, gritos de terror poblaban el silencio cuando uno de estos bultos se despeñaba y su opaca silueta junto con su voz eran calladas por la niebla helada que comenzaba a invadir el pasaje. La caída culminó azotando al emperador en un estanque de agua congelada, las garras del hielo al rajarse herían superficialmente la gruesa piel de Freezer, un gruñido de disgusto salio de la boca pseudo femenina cuando se percato de estarse adentrando en la profundidad del liquido, tratando absurda y vanamente de nadar o impulsarse con su Ki, el tirano era sepultado por la densidad y el peso aplastantes del agua. Se dejo llevar hasta donde la corriente quisiera llevarlo, observando las algas marinas que se contoneaban a merced del ritmo acuático, bancos de peces multicolores disipándose al sentir la extraña presencia, tiburones que lo sojuzgaban con sus ojos miopes y sus tímidas mandíbulas descuartizadoras que no se atrevían a probar la mala carne desgarrada de la que escurría mala sangre.

El color y el nivel del agua fueron cambiando hasta volverse solo un charco límpido, Freezer se vio a si mismo parado en el centro del cenagal tan pequeño que el agua apenas y le llegaba más arriba de los tobillos; difícil creer que fuera la desembocadura del océano en que acababa de pasear; dio un paso fuera de la charca para estilarse, debajo de su planta pudo sentir la textura suave de la arena, dirigió sus ojos hacia su alrededor advirtiendo la austeridad del paisaje y el fuego invisible que lo cercaba evaporo la ridícula agua de la que había emergido cicatrizando el suelo ultrajado.

Reconoció el desierto de sus sueños y se encamino en el dédalo que le tendían dunas y planicies aderezado por el brillo refringente de un sol mortecinamente candente. Pronto su garganta erosionada le reclamo por un poco de agua, pero la mando callar en el acto, sus labios escarapelados lentamente continuaron la insistente propuesta, los rayos mordaces se incrustaron en su espalda a la altura de los pulmones, disecando uno a uno los alvéolos que se resguardaban en su interior, un mareo sacudió su cabeza obligándolo a detenerse en algún punto perdido del arenal, jadeaba con la boca abierta escurriéndole, por la comisura de los labios, un hilillo de saliva espesa, escuchando el canto pavoroso de las aves de rapiña, el viento abrasador envolviéndole el cuerpo, tras una replica tumultuosa del primer mareo pudo advertir la silueta del hombre esperado que hacía su trecho del camino con un paso casual, mucho mas lento que en los encuentros pasados; el soberano permaneció en su lugar doblado sobre si mismo victima de un vómito claro y viscoso fue incorporándose lentamente y desesperado por divisar aún muy lejos al profeta se echo a correr pesadamente hacia él, el mensajero no altero su paso ni el semblante sereno de su rostro.

Los músculos de su cuerpo le decían que se detuviera, sus vísceras revueltas clamaban un momento de serenidad, los ojos lacrimosos le empañaban la vista, pero no los necesitaba por que él sabía que iba por el camino correcto, sintiendo el corazón estallarle en latidos ensordecedores y aplazados; con su conciencia oculta tras el cráneo, gritándole que este era el encuentro decisivo.

Hizo su camino, con las plantas a medio desollar por el calor, dejando las huellas de sus pasos en el polvo restándole metros al encuentro lentamente estuvo de frente ante el profeta y el ritual se llevo a cabo: una contemplación deliberadamente larga de los ojos que veían lo venidero en la acuarela ardiente del sol, un cuerpo que agonizaba de impaciencia, el silencio que discriminaba celosamente a la mirada que le imploraba dijese lo que tuviera que decir y ese secreto murmurado en un sisear ininteligible. Una sacudida de terror se produjo en el cuerpo moribundo ante la amenaza de un infinito silencio, otra muerte y un amanecer mas con el cuerpo torturado, la mente atrofiada e incertidumbre embistiéndole el pecho.

El profeta bajo los ojos hacia Freezer viéndole como si de debatiera entre hablar o callar, observo al sol, otra vez y separo sus labios lentamente dejando asomarse dos de sus blancos dientes por entre la rendija de su boca, jalo aire a sus pulmones, endureció su faz y exclamo con voz estertórea, viendo hacia el horizonte que se extendía en un abanico claro y centellante:

"_No verás más la luz del día ni cubrirás de paja tu cama. Rodaran tus ojos al altar de la penitencia y el sacrificio; se separará de tu cuerpo la cabeza bajo el yugo de una mano perlada; caerá tu catedral de sangre fría con la espada de la venganza clavada en los cimientos de tu imperio y volverás olvidado a la ceniza de la que desciendes"_

Quiso Freezer exigirle explicaciones al insolente vagabundo pero su corazón dejo de latir aterrorizado por la fatídica premonición y ya no pudo ver al profeta desapareciendo en medio de una tormenta de arena para jamás volver.

Giro sobre sí mismo en la oscuridad de sus sueños, ahora ya sabia lo que tendría que hacer…

Los pasos carrereados de las mujeres resonaban en la casa tapiada de puertas y ventanas, llevando agua tibia y mantas en las manos. Con caras de espanto algunas esperaban arremolinadas en el pasillo, escasamente iluminado, entenebreciendo la extravagante y pleomorfa decoración; las platicas y los murmullos fueron acallados en un instante por un grito desgarrador que provenía de la pieza principal.

Karoslifa se retorció de dolor con las mandíbulas apretadas y las venas de todo su cuerpo conteniéndose de estallar, aferrada a la cabecera de la cama, sentía sus caderas abrirse poco a poco y su vientre desgarrarse al limite de sus propias fuerzas, la sangre emanaba del interior de su matriz empapando el mismo colchón en que había engendrado a la angustiosa penitencia que desde el mimbre de su carne ahora pugnaba por salir.

Tras un empujón bestial, sabría Dios si fue ella quien lo dio o si fue la criatura que asomaba la cabeza entre sus piernas, hubo una colisión inmisericordiosa en su cuerpo obligándola a soltar un autentico aullido que fue sosegado casi de inmediato por el rugido victorioso de la infante, de cola albina, que lloraba encandilada por la primera luz de su vida…

* * *

**Hola! como el gobierno nos tiene bajo llave por culpa de la mendiga influenza, no tengo mucho que hacer además de escribir y he aqui el resultado de mi encierro, sé que a simple vista el capitulo parece no guardar mucha relación con lo que veniamos leyendo, pero les prometo que ya la tendrá. Ademas estoy trabajando en un par de historias de mi propia autoria, que planeo publicar en la pagina hermana de ésta o sea, Fictionpress o algo asi, cuando las tenga listas y las suba, les aviso, pa' que les echen un ojito, digo, si tienen ganas de ver algo mío, mío, mío -eso fue nomas un comercial- mientras eso sucede y la influenza se cansa de merodear territorio nacional, les suplico que me dejen sus comentarios para poder conocer su opinion. Saludos, apapachoooos, cariñitos y bendiciones. DE MI, NOMICA, PARA TI QUE ME LEES.**


	19. terminal

**Terminal. **

Bajo el chorro de agua helada frotaba sus manos, mientras miraba por la ventana, evitando así, ver el daño que se causaba. Bulma estaba parada al lado de su madre, mordiéndose el labio inferior, muda como un niño es mudo cuando siente que ha arruinado las cosas, estupefacta por los muchos años que habían caído de un momento a otro en la osamenta de Bunny y la furia callada que sacudía la espalda materna, recorrió con sus ojos celestes el perfil de su madre desde el ceño compungido y los hombros encorvados hasta los tobillos enflaquecidos; acabo su panorámica mortificada por la soledad que veía avecinarse carcomiendo el cuerpo de Bunny, envejeciéndolo. Un temor catastrófico se cernió sobre de ella.

-Mami- pronuncio suavemente mientras buscaba los ojos de Bunny

Bunny giro la cabeza hacia su hija, ambos pares de ojos se encontraron sin reconocerse: los maternales por que no se habían percatado de que la hija habia estado a su lado por largo tiempo exigiéndole su atención pasivamente y los de la hija no reconocieron los de la madre por que nunca los había visto tristemente ausentes

-que pasa, Bulma- soltó Bunny tras un suspiro fatigado.

Bulma trago saliva, sintiéndose tonta por su infantil forma de romper el silencio

- ¿me quieres?-, pregunta que Bunny contesto sólo asintiendo la cabeza.

El corazón de Bulma se desquebrajo creyéndose ultrajado, alguien había robado de su madre hasta el habla, alguien había secuestrado a la mujer que conocía, la peliazul bajo sus ojos empañados al piso de cuadros blancos y negros, semejante a un tablero de ajedrez, que envolvía a la cocina intentando no hacer una pataleta para gritarle a Bunny que la necesitaba, que la quería de vuelta, que igual de desolada se sentía ella y ahora ya no era solo la sugerida viudez quien la rondaba sino esa cruel orfandad de padres muertos en vida de la que no la podría curar un sepelio, con la que no podría llorar frente a una tumba y que cuando mucho le permitiría solamente luchar en duelo desalmado hasta que alguna de las dos partes ganase.

-pero, ¿lo quieres más a él que a mí, verdad?- replanteo Bulma arrepintiéndose absolutamente cuando escucho en su mente el eco de la pregunta completa.

-¿no tienes cosas que hacer en tu laboratorio?- respondió la rubia, enteramente defensiva.

-si, pero no quiero hacerlas- objeto Bulma con toda la insolencia de que era capaz en sus perores momentos y la conciencia susurrándole que aquello no estaba bien.

-¿entonces que quieres, Bulma?- la cuestionó Bunny echando mano a la paciencia que le quedaba- ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿No te he dado suficiente? Te he dado veintidós años de mi vida- argumento la antigua aya llevándose una mano hacia el pecho- te he acunado, te he arropado, te he cuidado- contabilizaba Bunny con los dedos de sus manos mientras su garganta iba anudándose- he procurado que fueras feliz; que tuvieses fiestas para celebrar tu cumpleaños, obligándome a ignorar el hecho de que él pudiese estar pasando hambre mientras yo me ocupaba de darte lo suficiente para que crecieras sana, yo te lleve a tu primer día de escuela cuando a él le enseñaban a derramar sangre de gente inocente.

Un amplio vacío, iniciado por la culpa, se extendía desde el puchero recién nacido en la cara de la heredera hasta las palmas de sus manos calientes y temblorosas.

-entonces dime, que quieres de mí, ¿Por qué no me dejas llorar en paz?, si he hecho tanto por ti, ignorándolo, ahora permíteme, llorarlo, ignorándote- suplicaba Bunny con sus ojos claros repletos de lagrimas.

- llevas diez días llorándole en paz- apunto Bulma limpiándose las mejillas con su antebrazo

- y me va a llevar todo lo que me queda de vida- pronostico Bunny serenamente.

-No- susurro la peliazul- él ya no es el niño que tú recuerdas, no es lo que cuidaste, no es el hombre que se fue, lo que tú quieres, ese hombre es un asesino, mamita, por el amor de Dios, no te mueras de tristeza por un hombre que se entretiene matando gente- rogaba la peliazul, desesperada buscando envolver con sus manos las manos de Bunny que escapaban de su agarre a cada tanto.

-Él ni siquiera los toco, Bulma y al que tocó lo dejo vivo- se defendió Bunny completamente ajena a los argumentos de su hija.

Definitivamente la heredera había perdido el primer encuentro verbal, con la intención de hacer entrar en razón a su madre y ayudarla a resignarse, aunque por supuesto, la resignación no era la cualidad más exultante de la peliazul y estaba dispuesta a jugarse la propia vida en pro de la felicidad de Bunny, con la que se encontraba inmensamente endeudada, así que se interpuso entre la puerta de la cocina y su madre con una oferta peligrosa pero altamente tentadora.

-Y qué si te lo devuelvo- escupió rápidamente para no echarse atrás con su propuesta.

-¿Qué?- cuestiono Bunny aturdida por la frase que ni siquiera había oído del todo bien.

-Krillin me dijo, que escucho a Vegeta decir, que irían después de aquí a un planeta llamado Namekusein, del que procede Piccolo, en caso de que no pudieran hacer uso de las esferas del dragón "terrícolas"- explicaba lentamente la peliazul a su madre su estrenado plan.

-¿tu crees que tienes tanta suerte?- interrogo Bunny francamente incrédula.

-mujer de poca fe- declaro Bulma antes de comenzar a andar hacia su habitación para preparar sus maletas preguntándose si no le caería bien, después de todo, consultar con un médico acerca de su salud mental.


	20. bda dueto

**Bitácora de una demencia.**

(A dueto)

Mis ojos envolvieron la totalidad de la estancia iluminada escasamente, forradas las paredes en púrpuras, rojos y dorados que no hacían mas que acentuar la esencia añeja delatada en cada minúsculo detalle del lugar; el diván disfrazado de piel chocolate, era posiblemente lo más sofisticado de aquel consultorio. Arrepentida de mi elección di un profundo suspiro intentando acallar con el aire que se filtraba por mi cerebro las voces que en mi conciencia se abalanzaban sobre de mí, burlescas, creyendo que por estar ahí habría perdido de antemano.

Pase la mano por la madera Rose Wood, del colosal escritorio inglés, tan lustrosa que casi habría podido reflejar mi cara con completa imparcialidad, como un espejo; no me gustaba para nada la especie de cabecera que se alzaba de la base del escritorio, por la parte trasera unos cincuenta centímetros, ¿Cómo podría ver la cara del Doctor, si iba a estar una hora hablando para la alta muralla rustica que se interponía entre él y yo?

Pegué un salto al sentir la voz de Gardel surgir de la nada, me giré en todas direcciones buscándolo, como sabueso que ha sentido pasos mudos alrededor de sí y después de la primera impresión allí estaba saliendo su fantasma, la voz de su espectro, de la bocina dorada, en forma de alcatraz, de un tocadiscos primitivo con su agujilla triangular surcando un vinilo que daba vueltas obscenamente ajeno al tango que de él emergía cantando lo triste que es volver cuando cada cosa que te sitúa te mira diciendo _"qué haces tú aquí" _y uno se encoge de hombros sin saber que decirle a la cosa que te mira _"que te importa"_ seria una buena respuesta pero las cosas no tienen oídos para escuchar mi contestación, ni tienen tampoco boca para cuestionarme, yéndonos muy lejos y usando toda la imaginación que tuviéramos a nuestro alcance, además de ciertas pruebas de dudosa procedencia que nos quedan, podríamos aseverar que las cosas de tener sólo tienen ojos, ésos que les sirven para guardar secretos y que además de todo son buenísimas confidentes pues nunca, nunca, escupen ni un tantito del enigma aunque la vida les cueste.

La puerta se abrió lentamente dejando entrar la luz foránea y una sombra pequeña y escuálida se materializo en el umbral de la habitación.

-¿Señorita Briefs?- dijo un hombre con la voz accidentada de quien sobrepasa los setenta años, con el cabello cubierto por completo de canas y unas gafas grandísimas, vestía una chaqueta café a cuadros ligeramente más claros.

-Si, soy yo- _respondió con la sonrisa, que usan todas las mujeres la primera vez, o sea, la mas fingida de todo su repertorio. _

-bien, yo soy el doctor Sancho Panza- se presento extendiéndome la mano, le correspondí el saludo, procurando no demostrarle la gracia que me hacia el ridículo nombre, el cual honestamente, en nada encajaba con su esbeltísimo cuerpo.

_La mayoría de las personas suprimen una risita burlesca al escuchar la desventura que cargo por nombre pero mi nueva paciente no lo hizo, al menos no lo note en su rostro ni en el tono de voz con que se presento- _Bulma Briefs, mucho gusto- _en la tensión que percibí salir de su mano al responderme la formalidad, supe que aquella sería una mujer de cuidado._

-Pasa al diván, por favor Bulma- me indico la dirección en que se encontraba el mentado objeto con una mano temblorosa, me tranquilizaba la idea de pensar que la sesión se llevaría en el sitio mas bonito de toda la costumbrista decoración, por lo menos no le hablaría a la pared, aunque probablemente, ese doctor era de la clase de médicos que aparece en el cine barato, de los que a todo dicen que sí con la cabeza, sin hablar para nada, o peor aun quizás fuera de los que se quedaban dormidos mientras el paciente se iba ahogando en el absurdo monologo de sus trivialidades hasta que un buen día, de los muchos que invertirían en esas cuatro paredes, el sujeto en cuestión se escuchaba a sí mismo haciendo una tormenta por nada y se iba a su casa curado de su egoísmo y su estupidez.

-¿aquí?- _¿pues que hay otro diván? Tranquilo Sancho me dije, es hora de trabajar deja tus tonterías para otro momento ahora observa su lenguaje corporal. Me puse atento, era cierto lo que se decía en las revistas de sociales sobre la legendaria heredera, verdad irrevocable la magnificencia de su belleza, evidente también la autenticidad que se traducía en el vestido blanco, manga larga, hasta la rodilla, muestras de su cuna burguesa, un escote en V profundo que jugaba ambiguamente contra la moral, tiras de cuero rojo envolviéndole la cintura ajustadas con hebillas, como un cinturón de castidad, esa niña algo interesante iba a contarme, seguro que alguna frustración era atrozmente expresada en el puro vestido, por supuesto valiéndome del gusto que decían tenía Bulma Briefs de diseñar su propia vestimenta en papel y luego pasarle el boceto a una excelsa costurera para que volviera realidad sus fantasías textiles. Por el contrario yo no veía por ningún lado la personalidad arrolladora que le atribuían, ni en sus manos inquietas que aunque estaban sobre sus piernas, como el manual social indica, tamborileaban todo el tiempo ni en sus hombros casi imperceptiblemente echados al frente, mucho menos en el labio inferior eternamente triturado por sus dientes y me quedaba sin esperanzas al ver su mirada perdida en un punto inexistente._

-En qué piensas, Bulma- me pregunto sacándome de mis pensamientos, me sentí arbitrariamente violada, ni siquiera a mi madre le digo lo que pienso, pero decidí confesárselo, ya que no era un pienso de esos brillantes que se me dan cuando una gran idea atraviesa por mi mente era más bien la mortificación que me había conducido hasta allí; además, se suponía que a partir de aquel encuentro Sancho Panza seguiría mi vida con lupa.

-En que no dejé hecha la comida- _respondió sencillamente, como si fuera cosa de todos los días que una niña con su poderío y la arcaica fortuna de su padre hiciera de comer._

-yo pensé, alguna vez, cuando tenia que comerme los terribles guisos de mi esposa, que una familia multiquintillonaria, o sea, la tuya, tendría algo así como un escuadrón compuesto por la mas variada y colorida selección de cocineros listos, como por arte de magia, con toda clase de suculentos y extravagantes platillos- me confeso con el particular tono de voz que suelen utilizar las personas que no comparten nuestro status social al sentir aliviadas sus calamidades cuando saben que compartimos ciertas preocupaciones.

_Me sonrió espontáneamente, como diciéndome "que cosas piensas, eso solo sucede en tus sueños, de proletariado, en la realidad, la vida es diferente" después sucedió, lo que siempre sucede y empezó a hablar_

_- _en realidad, solo hemos tenido un chef, pero fue por muy poco tiempo, hasta que mi mamá aprendió a hacer lo fundamental, sin embargo lo único que le queda bien es la repostería, creo que en el fondo se identifica con los pastelitos, son igual de dulces, después mi nana y mi institutriz se empeñaron en que aprendiera el arte culinario pero yo no quería, creí que no tenia talento para eso, lo mío siempre han sido los tornillos, las pinzas y esas cosas- para que entrar en detalles, pensé, de todos modos los nombres que pronuncie ni siquiera los podrá imaginar- al final se decidieron por mandarme a un internado de monjas

_Mi instinto me habría engañado, ni por aquí ni por allá se veía la sorpresa, clásico, todas las niñas de su alcurnia van por lo menos una época de sus vidas a un colegio o un internado para monjas, es el típico proceder de una sociedad que tiene miedo de afrontar sus errores, si el hijo usa drogas, si la chica se embaraza ellos al menos invirtieron algunos miles en su "educación". _

-allí no aprendí, casi nada, a excepción de cocinar, bordar, nociones escasas de piano, enfermería, lo más usual: un torniquete, un vendaje, un par de puntadas- _se encogió de hombros dejando lucir __la finura de su clavícula, como no queriendo seguir hablando de si misma, sin embargo ese era mi trabajo; se quedo callada viendo hacia los lados, me emocione de inmediato, por regla general los pacientes que no se sueltan de la lengua fácilmente son los que guardan cosas mas oscuras, cuanto regocijo, Dios mío, tener en mi consultorio una de las mentes mas brillantes del mundo, uno de los intelectos mas aplaudidos, y que además pertenece a la familia mas poderosa e influyente perfilándose como una gran frustración, o un gran trauma o una gran adicción o mejor aun alguna espantosa manía. Vamos Sancho haz que esta palomita cante, Sancho hasta pareces nuevo, me reprendí. _

-y… - guardo silencio, podía ver en sus pupilas desfilar cientos de palabras queriendo conjugarlas en alguna interesante pregunta, ¿pues que este hombre no tenia una gran experiencia? Yo no pensaba ayudarlo, su trabajo era preservar mi mente, si no mi cordura, al menos sí mi lucidez, quizás hubiera sido mejor terapia hornear galletas o tejer una bufanda, ya vienen las lluvias- ¿como fue tu estancia en el internado?- lo escuche decir entre sueños mientras yo volaba eligiendo los colores para mi nueva bufanda, le mandaría a hacer una a él también, a lo mejor me costaría trabajo obligarlo a ponérsela, entonces recordé de súbito la causa de por que estaba recostada en aquel diván, permitiéndole a Sancho Panza que se metiera en mi vida.

-fue bastante común, las niñas dormían con niñas, íbamos a misa a las seis de la mañana, luego a desayunar, después a clases, salíamos jugar a las once y media pero no podíamos correr ni brincar, por que según la madre superiora todos esos juegos eran trampas que el Diablo nos ponía con el horrendo fin de hacer que tropezáramos y perdiéramos la virginidad y de ese modo hacernos indignas de un buen hombre ¡ja!- _una franca aunque breve sonrisa se dibujo en su cara meneo la cabeza en seña de auto burla- ¡_sabe que nunca, en los seis años que estuve ahí, me atreví a confesarle a la madre superiora que mi mamá me llevaba al ballet en vacaciones de verano y los fines de semana! ¡Que cruel, vieja bruja! Las niñas me amenazaban, cuando las hacía enojar, o cuando no les pasaba la tarea con ir a contarle mi secreto ¿lo puede creer?- _exclamaba incrédula de si misma con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos- _¿Dónde estaba mi inteligencia en aquel entonces? ¡Se aprovecharon de mi ingenuidad! ¡Ja! Pero Dios las castigo, el otro día iba caminando muy contenta por la calle y me encontré con Constanza De Amor y Colmenares GORDA ¡que gusto me da! Que bueno que se regocijo cuando me gano el baile de la primavera por que dudo mucho que su celulitis y todas las cicatrices que le quedaron después de cinco cesáreas le permitan si quiera ponerse alguna vez un traje de baño- _me corrió un sudor helado por la frente al recordar a la susodicha Constanza apenas una semana atrás en el mismo diván retacándose un burrito mientras profería contra la heredera Briefs: "se cree mucho esa anoréxica, pobrecita, la compadezco, quien no iba a estar así de ñenga después de diez años con el mismo novio y cuando por fin se iban a casar que se le muere, tanto tiempo perdido, lo mas trágico es la cantidad de dinero que iba a perder, usted cree que el patancillo ése, salido de sabrá Dios que chaparral maloliente, la iba a mantener ¡pero por supuesto que no! Y ahora pues a pescarse a otro mí reina. Habrá que ver a quien escoge de todos los que se le arriman por el puro olor a dinerito, imagínese para que le salga uno con más lana que ella se alcanza a congelar el infierno- _y Martina Del Río, que al marido lo anda persiguiendo Hacienda, Larissa Quijano de Fuentes y su mamá Lucrecia Zaragoza de Quijano, que por ahí andan yendo y viniendo de casa de empeño en casa de empeño regateando sus joyitas, sin embargo nadie les da mas de dos pesos por que toda su joyería es simple apenas dos hilillos de plata y una piedrita transparente, es que es de "mal gusto ostentar" ah pero yo le aseguro, que ahora, que pasan hambres, se arrepienten de no haber usado por lo menos un crucifijo que valiera la pena de verse- _cuanta desilusión de su infancia no guardaba nada mas que rencores baratos ni siquiera una mente tan poderosa como la suya había podido mantenerse a salvo de la frivolidad._

- ¿el jueves de la siguiente semana, te acomoda, Bulma?- que forma de cortar la conversación, pensé, lo mas probable es que lo hubiera aburrido y que el pobre hombre hubiera estado contando los minutos que faltaban para que se cumpliera la hora.

-si, está bien, doctor- _me contesto, lo anote en mi agenda y cerré mi cuadernillo en blanco, que remedio, ya habría otro momento para escarbar en tierras mas profundas, se paro contenta del diván y la acompañé hasta la puerta para dejarla intacta en manos de su guarura-_ una última cosa, doctor, todo lo que aquí se cuente será completamente confidencial, ¿cierto?- _se giro para verme antes de abrir la puerta, -si-_ _dije entre dientes y luego se perdio en la salida _

--¿volverás a venir?- me pregunto Donato con su semblante moreno compungido.

-si, lo siento- le respondí con una sonrisa tratando de no desalentarlo- pero será hasta el jueves, aun falta una larga semana.

**Bien, hola, hoy cumplimos veinte capitulos y eso me hace estar contentisima con ustedes, puesto que si no fuera por ustedes esta historia descansaria en la cuadricula en que comenzo, o en mi desquiciada mente contoneandose en mis sueños, perfilandose en mis ambiciones. Creo que por mucho que me explaye no lograria terminarles de explicar lo importante que es esta historia para mi, de todas, de las muchas que he escrito, ninguna me acoso de la manera en que ella lo hizo y la forma en que lo sigue haciendo. Asi que siempre estare agradecida con ustedes por permitirme darle vida, por permitirme mostrarles lo que se teje en mis pensamientos. GRACIAS a todos a ALIANZAS, APOLONIA86, TETE, DANYMAGIC, CHEKO, MISA, MISA, MISA, gracias por ser tan puntual, MARCELA, JUANIS, espero que no se me olvide nadie, como ven somos pocos pero eso no importa por que el mundo empezo con apenas dos gentes y ahora vean a su alrededor. **

**YA estan listos los primeros dos trabajos para _fiction. press_, uno se llama Acertijo Mortal, es una pequeña recopilacion de prosa poetica, apenas tiene cuatro capitulos, pero le agregare mas y alli podran verme, ver a Nomica, la persona con sus pasiones y desengaños y melancolias propias y el otro se llama Parsimonia de alegria, es un cuento que me valio un premio en la feria internacional del libro aqui en Guadalajara le dan click en Fiction, luego en General y aparecera el acertijo, y despues le dan click en General/Angst y alli estara el cuento. Es una pagina con muy poco movimiento, ayudenla a crecer, en el mundo habemos personas que aunque no seamos eminencias, merecemos un cumplidito de vez en cuando. Adiosito, los adoro, que Dios los bendiga ah y espero que les haya caido bien Sancho Panza por que estara con nosotros un rato. **


	21. juicio

**Juicio.**

¿Quién eres tú? Me cuestiona la gente

Y yo me quedo callada por un momento,

Luego no se me ocurre otra cosa que decir:

"soy solo yo, que sin ojos dondequiera que te escondas te alcanzara"

Guerrera. NOMICA

* * *

Le amarraron las manos por detrás de la espalda.

Le condujeron despacio por los galerones tristemente iluminados, humedecidos de sus paredes, fríos como el hierro que pendía de sus tobillos armando semejante sonsonete que todos salían a su encuentro, boquiabiertos, viéndole con los ojos incrédulos y uniéndose, movidos por la curiosidad, al cortejo que ya llevaba tras de sí. Llego de aquella manera una muchedumbre multicolor hasta la puerta del tribunal en que le juzgarían quedaron pese a todo aislados el interior del exterior por una pared entrometida que se irguió mágicamente y solo los de incumbencia en el asunto se vieron las caras frente a frente.

Tomo asiento en el empolvado banquillo de los acusados _"como si fuese necesario"_ pensó al sentir dos robustos cuerpos estrujarle el suyo, uno a la derecha y otro a la izquierda aprisionándole entre el calor de sus trajes almidonados.

El reloj junto sus agujillas en el punto septentrional de su figura, un péndulo se movió en vaivén varias veces, anunciando que el momento había llegado, un sonoro rugir de trompeta hizo eco en el recinto y las majestuosas puertas grabadas de piedras preciosas y mármol se abrieron de par en par dejando que pasara el divino juez vestido con su túnica color púrpura sujetada a su redonda cintura por un cíngulo de oro, tras arrastrar las sandalias de madera y cuero de ternero en que descansaban sus enormes plantas fue a reposar el almuerzo que acababa de tomar en su asiento imperial, se arreglo la manga que se le arriscaba a la altura del codo y se aclaro la garganta.

-Que tristes están todos y pensar que hace tan poquito jugábamos contentos a las apuestas, no cabe duda que esos son juegos del Diablo- dijo a modo de chascarrillo mas para con él mismo que con la intención de hacer reír a su publico bien sabía que necesitaba tomarse aquello lo más posible a la ligera, no le gustaba condenar a sus niños consentidos, cruel mentira que todos eran iguales a sus ojos, ese era un slogan publicitario de lo mas rentable en el mundo pero era eso y sólo eso, mera propaganda política. En fin, cosas buenas podrían salir de aquella sentencia y para muestra un botón, allí estaba Lucifer, haciendo contrapeso en la balanza, teniendo cada día más y más adeptos y no se guardaban rencor para nada, a pesar de que alguna vez hacía de eso, ya un buen tiempo se habían visto en la penosa necesidad de apegarse al dicho de "aquí se rompió una taza y cada quien para su casa" o mejor dicho "yo para mi nube y tú para tu brasa"

-Señor- lo llamo un querubín rubicundo sacándole de sus pensamientos y ofreciéndole una carpeta

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es esto?- pregunto desorientado al ver el significativo grosor del archivo.

- el expediente de la acusada, Señor- "acusada" era una palabra muy fuerte, "condenada" era mucho peor sin embargo allí estaban todos a sabiendas, de que de ser "acusada" en un parpadeo Brassica se convertiría en "condenada" o de otro modo no la hubiesen llevado hasta aquel sitio, si cupiese la mas pequeña probabilidad de no ser culpable, que de ser culpable lo era, eso todos ahí también lo sabían, lo que el Señor jamás pensó es que fueran tantas las faltas cometidas, lo que tampoco le atravesó por su celestial cabeza fue que alguien se atreviera a llevar a la antigua reina al santo tribunal no obstante sus cálculos por millonésima vez habían salido erróneos, por que eso de que Dios es omnisciencia no reflejaba completamente la realidad, como todos, en los números también se enredaba, los tiempos se le perdían en el desorden de sus muchas ocupaciones y olvidaba seguido los nombres de quienes a él se encomendaban, cierto que no los dejaba a su suerte cuando desde su trono los veía en verdaderos problemas entonces recordaba que los había visto sentados en una capilla con los ojos arrasados de lagrimas pidiéndole por socorro y llegaba el momento de actuar mover un solo dedo, soplar ligeramente y la tempestad quedaba aplacada, el individuo corría por las calles agradeciendo, Dios daba un sorbo a su café y cuando regresaba a la escena ya no sabia quien era ese loco que gritaba "gracias" mucho menos el porque, claro que no reconocería frente a la gente sus pequeñísimas fallas, así que cuando alguien le preguntaba ¿_señor por que no ayudo a ese hombre antes de que se arrojara al mar? _Él simplemente contestaba que los bomberos no son héroes sin fuego que apagar.

…-_" ¿como que no puedo pasar?"_ – se escucho al otro lado de la estancia

_-no señor, lo siento el acceso es altamente restringido_

_-eso ya lo sé, muchachito insolente, pues ¿que no sabes quien soy?_

_-no señor discúlpeme- _contestaba el guardia a la voz chillona que lo interpelaba

_- soy el kaio del norte, ahora abre esa maldita puerta- _todos en el tribunal esbozaron una sonrisita burlona, en la opinión de prácticamente todos los presentes Kaiosama empezaba a manifestar incompetencia en su desempeño de guardián, cuándo se había visto eso de andar reviviendo prácticamente reciclando las almas una y otra vez con la finalidad de salvar un mundito o una galaxia cualquier día de estos llegaría con el cuento de que debía de resucitar por quincuagésima ocasión el alma del mismo fulano no fuera a estallar el universo, al Señor le molestaba particularmente esa tendencia del Kaio, pues el mayor prodigio de su Jesús comenzaba a hacerse una actividad dominguera aunque en esencia lo fuera, por culpa de tanta resurrección estaba teniendo problemas gravísimos de creatividad _¿Qué otra cosa podría ofrecer? _Quizás estuviera bien decir: "_ven a mi, te hago rico, hermoso, famoso " eso_ ya lo decía Belcebú y lo cumplía en el acto. Dios en cambio no pensaba cumplirlo en el momento; él quería algo así como una promesa eterna, que tal se escucharía si dijera: _"ven a mi, te hago rico, hermoso, famoso y súper saiyajin" _eso también ya lo había dicho y allí estaba Kakarotto, que Goku, ni que ocho cuartos, ese era su nombre de pila y así se llamaba en sus archivos; haciéndolo quedar como mentiroso y diciéndole a todo mundo que era cuestión de enojarse por cualquier, quitamedeahiestaspajas, y listo ya tenias ojitos esmeraldas y músculos de acero. NO SEÑOR. Él era el Capitán y desde hoy sus mandatos se acatarían al pie de la letra y para demostrarse a sí mismo que esta ocasión seria disciplinado y recto empezaría por atender este juicio que le dejaba un sabor amargo en la garganta.

Cuando Kaiosama ocupo su lugar tras su odisea con el personal de seguridad, el divino juez dio formal inicio a la asamblea con la ceremonia digna de él y el principio básico de su forma legislativa.

- Cualquier sentencia que sea emitida aquí quedara plasmada en el pergamino de los tiempos eternos y no habrá ningún derecho de apelación, cada testigo por el hecho de estar aquí hablara con la más pura de las verdades sin importar que lo dicho perjudique sus intereses personales; la culpabilidad del acusado queda dada por hecho desde el momento de pronunciarse en su contra y lo único que se hará en este recinto será un breve recuento de sus acciones y la declaración formal, concreta y perpetua del castigo- la voz resonó en la cúpula del lugar.

Brassica echo un vistazo a los presentes: el rey Vegeta, a quien le escurría un sudor frío por la frente, Giselle que no apartaba la vista del piso, el Gran Patriarca en representación de Porunga, con la mirada compungida y el semblante contristado, kaiosama del norte que se pasaba un pañito blanco por el cuello, Satanás, que estaba allí por mero acto de presencia, por que así lo indicaba el protocolo y él lo respetaba y la muerte que era la que había convocado a semejante juicio viéndole con los ojos en pleno éxtasis.

-empecemos, pues- indico el divino juez abriendo el expediente de Brassica e invitó con su fortísima mano a la muerte a pasar al centro del recinto y leer para todos los motivos por los que se condenaría a la antigua reina.

-de mí consta que Brassica, reina de Vegetsai de 645- 652, poco tiempo después de haber sido muerta a manos de Freezer el séptimo mes del año 652, comenzó a incurrir en faltas cada vez mayores a los principios básicos de este mundo, que van desde pequeños chantajes con el fin de reducir condenas promulgadas en contra de su gente, escapatorias clandestinas, al principio, que al pasar del tiempo se convirtieron en conocimiento de todos los presentes con la razón de intervenir en el mundo de los vivos, modificando de este modo las líneas de tiempo y espacio, así como la esperanza de vida de su nieto y nuera- la emperatriz tomo un respiro todos esos pequeños trucos que alguna vez cometió Brassica habían cultivado una especie de admiración y simpatía por la antigua monarca. Sin embargo últimamente la reina torcía las cosas de tal modo que la muerte no salía ganando nada de nada y eso no lo toleraría, de los tres grandes ejes que ahí se movían el suyo, sin temor a egocentrismos era el mas importante y el irremediablemente cierto, de ella, las personas no dudaban, de los demás sí, así que usaría todo su poder y su influencia para acabar con la molestia que Brassica le suponía, aunque supiera de antemano que aquello solo significaría el inicio de una guerra épica.

El animo de Brassica comenzó a calentarse ligeramente al escuchar que se le imputaban crímenes demasiado ambiguos vistos desde una óptica objetiva, ¿Qué tanto delito era interponerse con el fin de salvar a su sangre? ¿No era más crimen el genocidio que sucedía en el mundo de los vivos a manos de los androides? Si lo que buscaban era purgar a la Tierra lenta y dolorosamente deberían de haberlo dicho antes, la reina de cualquier forma estaba dispuesta a aceptar la sentencia con la boca cerrada pero no con los brazos cruzados.

-la más reciente y grave de todas sus faltas ha sido la manipulación no solo de tiempos y espacios sino de deidades y gentes con el objetivo de resucitar a su hijo haciendo parecer a la situación un malentendido sin remedio- prosiguió la emperatriz con visible rabia al recordar como Vegeta le era arrancado de las manos mientras lo conducía por el camino de la serpiente, justo cuando ella le alababa y le agradecía por su trabajo.

El diablo no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada asombrado por la astucia de la reina.

La muerte le dirigió una fea mirada al rey de las tinieblas para que no hiciera mofa de su declaración, a lo que él solo se encogió de hombros y le dijo- ¿Qué? yo también lo quería, tarde o temprano los vas a tener ¿cual es el problema?- inquirió con cinismo Lucifer tratando de hacer ver que detrás de todo lo único que había, mas que delito era puro capricho infantil de la muerte a la que repetidas veces le prometían a Vegeta y se lo quitaban.

-¿de veras eso crees?- pregunto la muerte retadora a Belcebú.

-no seas caprichosa, déjalo que haga lo que quiera con su vida y luego cuando se muera de viejo a la sombra de algún sauce lo traes hasta aquí y yo me lo quedo, ¿Qué dices?- propuso Satanás en un ultimo intento de librar a Brassica del castigo, ya había oído el discurso inicial de Dios, no obstante él sabia a la perfección que con el César divino siempre se podía llegar a un acuerdo benevolente, por muy duro que se apreciara de ser el mismo.

-guarden silencio, los dos- fue la orden que se escucho venir desde las alturas en que le rostro del Señor se escondía.

-kaiosama, puede decirnos a todos ¿qué sucedió hace dos semanas?- formulo Dios en una busca desesperada por encontrar una manera de revocar el juicio, aunque esas no hubiesen sido sus palabras iniciales él era el Capitán y podía modificar el guión cuantas veces se le antojara.

-claro- contesto el kaio con su particular voz, se paso su trapito por ultima vez alrededor del cuello y comenzó- Vegeta y Freezer sostenían, en Namekusein, una lucha desventajosa para el príncipe, hasta que Freezer apunto al corazón del saiyajin y éste en su agonía le suplico a Goku que tomara venganza de su sangre, explicándole rápidamente lo que Freezer había hecho décadas antes con su planeta y su gente y después Goku y Freezer lucharon…

-esa parte ya la sé- lo interrumpió el Señor no queriendo perder mas tiempo del que tenia previsto en todo ese chisme de vecindad en el que las comadres se habían enojado y ahora todos tenían que tomar un partido, sin la muerte entre sus filas cada planeta seria un reverberar de gentes a más no poder, sin Brassica en cambio todo seguiría funcionando casi con completa normalidad.

-¿como prosiguió la situación?- volvió a cuestionar el divino juez, pero esta vez se lo preguntaba a la muerte.

- escolte a Vegeta buena parte del camino de la serpiente mientras le explicaba el proceso a seguir, que llegaríamos con Enmadaio y él lo derivaría, supusimos enseguida que al infierno, el príncipe no mostró signo de descontento- la ultima frase fue subrayada por su elegante voz y su mirada se dirigió a la reina quien se limito a sostenerle con sus ojos acuosos la provocación- de repente Vegeta ya no estaba allí.

-¿Cuál fue la orden que se le dio al Dragón, Gran Patriarca?- peticiono Dios por el siguiente testimonio.

-en el idioma Namek muchas palabras suenan prácticamente iguales y para quien no tiene experiencia o no es un letrado, resulta casi imposible en algunas situaciones distinguir entre una y otra, sobretodo por que los campos semánticas son relativamente parientes, bastante cercanos, y eso fue lo que le sucedió a Dende, puesto que él fue el responsable de llamarle al dios Dragón, la palabra _"buenos"_, buenas personas en el contexto, se asimila de sobremanera a la palabra _"todos"_ a sus oídos llego la orden de solicitarle a Porunga revivir a todos los asesinados por Freezer , en lugar de solicitarle revivir a los buenos, asesinados por Freezer.

-y eso ¿en que tiene que ver Brassica?- pregunto el Señor de manera abierta al auditorio, ya no sabia muy bien donde estaba la falta de la antigua reina si el que había formulado el deseo era el niñito ese verde, del que no se podía esperar gran cosa.

En la cabeza de todos las respuestas se escasearon, mirando las cosas fríamente, el estilo de Brassica estaba implícito en cada acción, pero no había nada que la delatara por completo, si la cuestión era hacer que todo pareciera un mal entendido lo lograba de una manera estupenda.

-Allí está el arte, Señor, en que ni usted pueda encontrar una marca de su intervención- exclamo la muerte no queriendo que se escapase la última esquina de ese mantel que caía estrepitosamente.

-si no hay delito no puede existir un castigo- declaro finalmente el divino juez divertido con la cara incrédula de los presentes que se debatían entre bailar a carcajadas o esperar la siguiente frase.

-¿que hay de las demás faltas?- pregunto desesperada la muerte

-esas ya pasaron- contesto divertido el Cesar Divino.

Si, él era el Capitán de aquel enorme barco y como tal podía cambiar el dialogo cuantas veces se le apeteciera justo como aquel día en que le susurro a Dende "todos" en lugar de "buenos"…

**

* * *

**

¿DONDE ESTAAAN?, ¿quien vive aqui? si estan por ahi, please, dejen un review para saber que no estoy hablando con la pared. Esta historia durara, lo que tenga que durar siempre y cuando ustedes estén por aqui, de vez en cuando, digo, cuando tengan un tiempecito en su muchas ocupaciones, dense una vueltilla por la constelacion. Los quiero, portense bien. NOMICA


	22. bd delirio

**Bitácora de una demencia.**

(Delirio)

_Lo mismo que hoy que hace tiempo. Sigue existiendo la tentación de disfrazarse de tercera persona. _

Günter Grass. Pelando la cebolla.

Se fue discurriendo el tiempo a través de los movimientos mecánicos del reloj pendido de la pared la mañana fue manifestándose claramente mientras el sol subía sobre los edificios evaporando los charquitos sucios que servían de remembranza o pista para los que no hubieran sentido la tormenta de la noche anterior caer pesadamente sobre los tejados.

"_ya no vino" me dije todo triste mientras mi secretaria traía una tacita con el café batido que le suelo pedir a las once de la mañana. No la convenciste Sancho, qué se le puede hacer; uno en la vida enfrenta muchos fracasos, perder a un paciente después de la primera visita, es uno de ellos e implica además una cantidad grandísima de culpa, quizá dejamos a un loco suelto por ahí. No creo que sea el caso de ella a lo mejor solo le caí mal, me vio cara de pervertido o yo que sé. Las locas de dinero se curan comprando ropa u hombres o amigos o todo al mismo tiempo probablemente hasta se compran la cordura._

-Hola-_ dijo, mientras estampaba la puerta y corría hasta el diván arreglándose la falda, no me dio tiempo de pararme a saludarla "al menos llego"._

-¿había mucho trafico?- me pregunto en treta para darle una explicación por mi tardanza, yo no le debo explicaciones a nadie, pero le diré, le debo respeto, por la pura edad.

-no, son las sirvientas, no saben hacer nada- _contesto con la respiración alterada después de subir los cuatro pisos que conducen a mi consultorio._

- si una les pide, les suplica que no entren a donde no deben, cuando una no está, es como si les pidiésemos lo contrario y cuando una descubre su intromisión en asuntos y lugares que no son de su incumbencia, se hacen las acomedidas "es que estaba muy sucio, señorita" dicen con su pucherito, luego cuando uno les pide que hagan esto o lo otro la ignoran a una y fingen estar bastante ocupadas, ¡carajo! Pero hace menos de un mes les alcanzaba el tiempo hasta para lo que no les tocaba, mustias que son- se sentía bien después de todo dar una explicación en la que la culpa la acarrea al otro, que por cierto no está.

_Quien quiera que fuese el que había labrado a esta niña lo había hecho siguiendo la línea punteada del manualito de las altas clases sociales, la semana pasada apenas había sacado a relucir su frivolidad la cual se salvaba por el mero hecho de haber aprendido a cocinar aunque volvía a quedar estropeado si tomamos en cuenta que tener el talento culinario en la practica no es otra cosa mas que un recurso infalible de presunción tanto de la fémina que lo ejecuta como del varón que termina al lado de ella organizando cenitas a las que asisten los amigos y el jefe obligándoles a darle el ascenso, aceptarlo en el club por mera simpatía a la señora, Doña perfecta cocinera. Ahora encima de todo no se pensaba ni tantito en tildar de inútiles a las que seguramente lavaban los cerros de trastes que quedaban después de sus comidas en tres tiempos. _

_-_barrer y trapear una alcoba no tiene nada de ciencia ¿o si?- le pregunte por que podía ver por sus pupilas viejísimas el prejuicio salir, seguramente me estaba tachando de egoísta, la clásica idea que se forman de nosotros.

-no- _conteste, por que ese es mí trabajo y aunque hubiera llegado 15 minutos tarde los que nos quedaban serian larguisimos al paso que íbamos, yo no sé ni por que me lamentaba hace rato. _

-por supuesto que no, lo sé, pero como es la habitación de él, entonces ellas ya no pueden hacer nada, todo el tiempo están muy ocupadas como para ser acomedidas, por que claro, con él no valdrá su carita chillona- _por supuesto se refería a su padre, que otro hombre viviría en la mansión si el prometido y eso que era prometido, contaban las malas lenguas que nunca había pasado de la sala contumaz otro, ni que hubiera caído por gracia de Dios. _

-¿es muy estricto tu padre respecto a la limpieza, Bulma?- _bien Sancho hiciste la pregunta correcta, los padres siempre son piezas claves en las manías de los hijos- casi me aplaudí por mi atinada manera de cambiar el tema conversación, obviamente el aplauso solo ocurrió dentro de mi, por fuera yo guarde la compostura. _

¿Que? Y quien estaba hablando de mi padre- Noooo mi papá podría vivir perennemente en la mugre, siempre anda pensando en otra cosa, yo a veces veo que, como que no camina sobre el suelo, flota, se deja llevar a donde sus pasos, que pocas veces, saben a donde van, lo conduzcan, es mas creo que se dejaría salir piojos en la cabezota que Dios le dio, si mi mamá no le recordara para que sirve la regadera.

_Ah, ahí esta el meollo del asunto, déficit de atención, lo anote rapidísimo en mi libreta pero me acorde de mi duda y dije- _entonces ¿de quien es la habitación que las empleadas no quieren limpiar?

- de nuestro huésped, le tienen miedo por que es un asesino y ademas es extraterrestre- me fui de la lengua, me fui de la lengua, me repetía una y otra vez, tonta, tonta, ¿y ahora? Mas me voy a tardar en salir de aquí que éste en llamar a la policía, no tranquila Bulma, tranquila, Sancho dijo que todo lo que aquí se dijera era confidencial, si se lo dice a alguien lo demandas, si.

_Los ricos son extravagantes, los científicos son locos, Dios mío se podía llegar al punto de tener un extraterrestre como mascota o como reliquia, en el supuesto de que existieran, cuanto apestaba el mundo, si lo tenían, lo habrían comprado al gobierno o quizás ni el gobierno lo supiera, antes de cualquier cosa debes investigar Sancho. _

-¿y como es?- me pregunto y estaba segurísima de que no podría quitármelo de encima hasta que contestara o me fuera intempestivamente por esa puerta, vi la puerta pensando en las posibilidades de correr y que Sancho no me alcanzara, muchas, desde luego. Lo mire a los ojos, él se había dado cuenta de lo que pensaba, idiota, me dije, su trabajo es la mente.

- mide como 1.78, piel ligeramente mas oscura que la mía, cabello negro, ojos negros, un cuerpo bien esculpido- por Dios que me mira, que sí, pensé- voz ronca, para acabar pronto es bastante guapo y varonil; sin embargo nada es perfecto o ¿si?- tiene muy feo carácter- concluí por que me di cuenta de que mi lengua comenzaba a traicionarme.

-lo que tu me describes es un hombre, Bulma, no un extraterrestre- _le señale su falta de coherencia esperando que ella me contara más._

-no doctor lo que le describo es un extraterrestre, para ser mas exactos saiyajin, casi podría pasar por terrícola, si no fuera por la cola de mono con que nacen, aunque él ya no la tiene, Yajirobe se la corto cuando se convirtió en ozaruu- me tenia por loca o idiota, si por eso le dije lo que no le pensaba decir.

"_cuando el delirio aparece, la psicosis ya es vieja" bien dicen que debemos de tener harto cuidado con lo que deseamos, esto no era mas que el inicio de un tremendísimo problema, "ahora maneja bien esto, no la dejes ir Sancho" me aconseje._

-y dime algo Bulma, como fue que este sai… seia.. saiya…

-saiyajin- le interrumpí, pasa seguido con la gente que no los conoce

- si, eso, ¿como fue que el extraterrestre se convirtió en tu huésped?- _bien, bien vamos al génesis del delirio. _

-la mitad de la culpa es mía, el resto supongo que de todos- _no palomita, no, así de simple no puede ser, dime como lo inventaste._

-¿por que crees que la mitad de la culpa es tuya, Bulma?- esto estaba mal ya le había dado mucho interés al asunto, yo no quería que pasara así.

-por que yo lo invite- _me contesto sencillamente, si claro, Bulma estaba conciente de que este hombre extraterrestre y viceversa solo vivía en su cabeza y me lo decía a través de metáforas, pobre chiquita, debería de sentirse muy desolada teniendo en sus cabeza burguesa un hombre de mentiras._

-cuando tu lo invitaste, ¿sabías que era un extraterrestre?- por supuesto, le quise decir ¿Por qué no me entendía?

-si, yo lo invite a sabiendas de que era extraterrestre y asesino- _me contesto en un tono de fastidio, agresividad al refutar la idea, volví a escribir en mi cuadernito._

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Alguien te obligo? ¿Hubo alguna circunstancia de peso para inducirte a hacerlo?- me cuestiono con los ojos angostados, podía sentir incluso la etiqueta de loca con la que seguramente me estaba señalando.

-no quiero continuar hablando de esto, doctor, yo no tengo por que darle explicaciones de mi vida, no fue por esto por lo que vine lo que suceda con mi huésped es solo asunto mío- _agresividad, alcance a garabatear antes de pedirle que regresara, si podía la semana entrante, dijo que tenia algunos compromisos con las mandíbulas apretadas. _

**

* * *

**

**Hola como siempre Gracias por sus comentarios son realmente vitaminicos para mí. Debo decir que pronto esta historia terminara, bajo el pretexto metaforico de que la tela con que tejimos esta constelación, bueno se nos enredaron los numeros, nos salieron para colmo de males, mal las cuentas, no nos ajusto y vamos a necesitar despachar a alguien por mas. En palabras claras y sin rodeos he decidido acabar con la constelacion para dar paso a una secuela de la misma en la que seran dormiditos por un rato algunos de los personajes y apareceran, con la fuerza que se merecen los que nos trajeron hasta aqui. sin embargo yo sé perfectamente que hay un titipuchal de cosas sin aclarar y que me la van a mentar si solo los dejo como si nunca hubieran existido. para evitar eso les suplico que en sus reviews me expongan las dudas que los esten carcomiendo para resolverlas, las que se puedan, que no vamos a develar todo pero si lo que ustedes ya quieran saber. Esta historia esta hecha por ustedes y la que la escribe no quiere otra cosa mas que sea de su agrado. NOMICA **


	23. recuerdo

**Recuerdo. **

_Tú dime para qué sirve tu recuerdo,_

_Contesta si es veneno o paliativo de ficción._

Tú dime_._ NOMICA

* * *

Alguna vez alguien dijo en algún lugar, que el tiempo lo curaba todo.

Sanaba la enfermedad al derivar en la muerte, cierto.

Sanaba el rencor cuando por fin el olvido se hacía cargo de todo.

Curaba incluso el amor en exceso justo cuando era invocada, por los amantes, la monotonía.

Y con tan simples ejemplos podríamos entonces deducir, que lo que se dijo por alguien, alguna vez en algún lugar era la más pura de las mentiras, el tiempo no curaba nada y aquella sanación de chamán maravillosa que todo mundo le atribuía o de la que todo mundo se valía al verse frente a frente con el peor de los enemigos, frente a frente con el mejor de los amigos, frente a frente con el amor de su vida y decirse para sí "_ya no son aquellos años, ya todos hemos cambiado" _eran en resumidas cuentas patrañas de alta calidad.

Y el tiempo en este discurso vendría a ser algo así como un vagón avanzando furioso pa' delante sin mayor escala que el clásico piiii- chucuchucu- piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii en el que iban montadas la muerte, la monotonía, la amnesia. Todas bonitas y variadas formas de ungüento contra cualquier dolencia.

Desventaja adicional del tiempo, ahora que ya hemos demostrado, según nos conviene, su poca eficacia como medicina, es la cuestión de no contar con una vía para irnos por donde hemos venido; una vez sentados sobre su lomo ya sea a trote o a paseo relajado bajo un cielo abierto, ni la mirada ni la cabeza ni el pasajero reanudarán el trecho…

El número de veces en que Bulma había maldecido aquella maquina, rejega, que se daba el lujo de armar un escándalo cuando la querían echar andar y luego se venía abajo apenas un testereo habrían puesto a Trunks en estado de alerta si no tuviese antecedentes del temperamento de su madre y si éste además no coincidiera con aquella temida etapa femenina llamada menopausia.

-¿Ya dije bien?- pregunto el muchacho de cabello violeta girando la cabeza hacia su madre.

-¿Qué se supone que dijiste?- inquirió Bulma mientras le propinaba una patada a la portezuela que acababa de caerse.

- eso quiere decir que no se me entiende o que no me estás prestando atención- replanteo Trunks con su libro de saiya en la mano

La peliazul hizo una pausa en su ataque de ira para contemplar a su hijo hecho casi un hombre, un buen hombre pese a su infancia disfuncional, un caballero comprensivo y sensible pese a sus genes paternos, por supuesto, esos eran los defectuosos Bulma sonrió entretenida por la mala opinión, que siempre externaba incluso para sí misma, de Vegeta; la buena opinión en cambio se encontraba la mayor parte del tiempo escondida, recluida, para no causar daños ni melancolías ni despertar instintos suicidas en la superficie que nunca terminaría de ser curtida ni por el tiempo ni por la costumbre y la resignación que en él viajan.

-Trunks, hijito, tu padre entiende perfectamente bien el español- garantizo Bulma con una sonrisa

-pero tu dijiste que le causan buena impresión las personas que hablan saiya- objetó Trunks decidido a no dejar ni a sol ni a sombra a su madre hasta ser capaz, por lo menos, de sostener una conversación trivial en saiya

-si, bebé, le tiene simpatía a las personas que hablan en saiya como Dios manda, no con ese horrible acento que tienes, te va a poner una patada en el trasero y te va a amenazar con cortarte la lengua si vuelves a usar su dialecto en tan vulgar forma- predijo Bulma con la certeza de quien puede ver a través de las cortinas del futuro o del pasado en este caso.

-es tu culpa- sentencio Trunks con la insolencia de un infante

Bulma, que ya estaba encaramada de nuevo sobre la maquina del tiempo, se irguió lentamente, pensándolo mejor, su niño aun era un niño con todas las letras.

-¡lo ves, lo ves, nada mas falta nombrar al diablo para que aparezca! Bien dicen que lo que no se hereda se hurta, contestación mas principesca no podrías haberme dado, malagradecido- le reprendió

-si tu me hubieras enseñado saiya, yo no tendría que preocuparme por pasar vergüenzas delante de mi papá- Trunks siempre había reservado para sí, su temor por sentirse avergonzado cuando el justo momento de ver a su padre llegara, siempre había mantenido oculta también la determinación de orillar a Vegeta a sentirse orgulloso de su vástago y ahora todo ese esfuerzo quedaba reducido a nada solo por que no sabia decir _"buenas tardes"_ en saiya

-a ver, mi niño, óyeme bien, en primer lugar, de nada te va a servir saber como saludar en saiya, por que tu padre no saluda ni a punta de pistola, en segundo lugar no quiero que hables con él, vas a hablar con Goku, al que le vas a advertir lo de los androides y punto nada de quien eres y si en el ultimo de los casos Goku te incita a que le digas y las estupidas neuronas heredadas de tu padre te hacen hablar mas de la cuenta pídele, no, no, amenázale para que no se suelte de la lengua- advirtió Bulma

-¿Por qué?- cuestiono Trunks

-porque, en la época, en que llegarás yo preferiría sacarme el útero y luego correr a esconderme en el fin del mundo antes que engendrar cualquier cosa con tu padre- respondió Bulma regresando a la maquina del tiempo

- ¿y qué fue lo que cambio?- quiso saber Trunks que respecto a la historia de amor entre sus padres era prácticamente ignorante

Como le iba a contestar semejante pregunta si ni ella sabría explicar a ciencia cierta lo que había cambiado; recordaba que algo fue detonado cuando Bunny le pregunto que haría si el príncipe llevase a vivir a otra mujer a la mansión y ella inmediatamente contesto que la envenenaría, _"por el bien de ella, por el bien de ella" _se excuso cuando vio la sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara de su madre.

- él estaba muy sólo y yo sentí pena por él- dijo secamente esperando que el fantasma de Vegeta apareciera indignado para desmentirla. Igual que aparecía todas las noches para besarla en la cara y susurrarle despacito, en saiya, que la quería. Igual que siempre por que había ecos que el tiempo jamás podría llevarse.


	24. bd confusion

**Bitácora de una demencia.**

( Confusión )

Mis manos temblorosas te formaron

Y de ser espectro te convertí en humano.

Armé tu esqueleto con mis palabras

Y le di brillo a tu mirar con la melancolía desesperada de mi vida.

De los hilachos de mi piel, tejí el pan de tu cuerpo.

Cosmogonía. NOMICA

* * *

Hay cosas que pese a nuestra voluntad se van apoderando de nosotros como conducidas por una fuerza oculta y nosotros, lánguidos cuerpos no oponemos la mas mínima de las resistencias salvo por un cierto grito a nuestros adentros advirtiéndonos que estamos perdiendo la guerra, al que, si cabe semejante estupidez, no escuchamos.

¿Qué se le va a hacer? Si de eso se trata la cuestión de ser humano.

Inventamos las propias leyes para encarcelarnos después.

Esculpimos dioses de piedra que no nos contestarán.

Levantamos la frontera que nos exiliará.

Bebemos el veneno por propia mano creyendo que es remedio…

Pasaron el viernes y el sábado y el domingo y el lunes y el martes y el miércoles y como se llamen, el punto es que amaneció y anocheció varias veces desde la última conversación que sostuvimos Sancho Panza y yo, de la cual salí resuelta a no volver y sin embargo allí estaba yo, disimulando mi impaciencia sentadita, mudita y menudita en el sillón de terciopelo púrpura de la sala de espera, haciendo de cuenta que no sentía los ojos interrogantes de Donato clavarse sobre de mí.

-señorita Briefs Bulma- me nombro la secretaria y yo conteste con la mano, como un niño de primaria que quiere hacer uso de la palabra –pase- me invito con una bella sonrisa le correspondí igual aunque no tenia ganas de sonreír.

-hola, que bueno que hayas vuelto, me alegro tanto- mencionó Sancho, yo no conteste, fui a sentarme al diván color chocolate, quizás cuando todo terminara le ofrecería un cheque en blanco por el mueble.

-lo siento- _dijo por lo bajito acurrucada en el diván._

-no hay problema- _le conteste, uno debe de aceptar con los brazos abiertos las disculpas de la gente, no solo de los pacientes, que nos dan de comer, si no de toda la gente, por que eso los alivia, depura sus mentes y uno se ahorra enemigos y rencores innecesarios._

-lo siento, lo siento invadirme lentamente- _OH-OH, me dije, creo que la palomita no me estaba pidiendo disculpas-_ lo siento invadirme despacio con su silencio, con sus escasas palabras, con sus ojos- _Bulma llevo sus manos hacia su cara para no permitirme ver sus semblante descompuesto, su piel empalidecida- _yo creí que le resistiría, pero no puedo, pero yo no sé, yo no sé si hay alguien que le pueda resistir, quise ser ese alguien y no lo soy

-a veces, las personas no somos lo que creemos, eso es natural, Bulma, por que no somos omnipotentes, por que no somos totí potenciales, todos tenemos nuestras debilidades, nuestras propias limitaciones, es parte de la naturaleza- _quise hacerle entrar en razón, la frustración es un problema común entre "los niños y la gente bien" pasan toda la vida creyéndose tocados por la mano de Dios, por que con su dinero vuelven marioneta a quien se les pega su regalada gana, un día aparece uno con menos dinero que ellos pero con mas huevos y sienten que se les viene el mundo encima oh si, nenita, bienvenida al mundo real, le quise decir pero me contuve, por que esta niña había que tratarse con pinzas, ya me había equivocado una vez, que me volviera a equivocar y que ella regresara de nuevo era contar con demasiada simpatía del Señor hacia mi y no me consideraba yo tan especial._

Le negué con la cabeza, el hombrecito ni me entendía, yo no sabía muy bien que estaba haciendo allí, yo no sabía últimamente lo que hacia, ni me entendía yo tampoco; nomás había ido para decir todo lo que en mi casa no podía decir, en otras circunstancias habría ido con mis amigos en ésta no, por que la mayoría estaban muertos, por que el resto no me dirigía la palabra, yo no quería llorar, nunca me ha gustado llorar delante de la gente, para llorar existe la oscuridad y los escondrijos pero me resultaba imposible dejar de lagrimear y sollozar.

-yo amo a mi madre ¿lo sabe? La amo mas que a nada en el mundo- _¿y a que venia la madre con todo esto?, falta de concordancia, anote a toda prisa_- yo solamente quería que fuera feliz- _le pase un pañuelo para que limpiara la nariz y hablara con mas claridad- _por eso lo hice, por que amo a mi papá, por que conocía lo importante que era para ellos- _Bulma reanudo su llanto y yo mire el reloj._

-¿que hiciste Bulma?- _le cuestione, creía que la heredera tenia mas problemas de los que yo pensaba, el delirio con aquel hombre o extraterrestre al que ella imaginaba como hombre y la crianza costumbrista del internado de monjas, el prometido muerto, del que todavía no hablábamos, pero a mí me interesaba abordar a la brevedad posible y la presión ejercida por los padres. Haciendo buenas cuentas me tenté el corazón y la deje llorar un poco más, quizás otro minuto que me pareció eterno._

-fui por él, obligue a Krillin a acompañarme, con mentiras y al final lo mataron, Gohan se unió a nosotros todo entusiasmado por ayudar y ahora Milk no me deja verlo, por que cree que soy una traidora ¡y Goku, Goku!- _Bulma se llevo una mano hacia el pecho, como para intentar calmarse a sí misma- _probablemente esté muerto, lo mas seguro es que haya estallado al mismo tiempo que namekusein ya hora ya no lo podremos revivir, cuando revivamos a los demás- _¿Qué? ¿Qué?, ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? _¿_Pues a que hora le cambiaste de canal Sancho? __Perdida de contacto con la realidad, angustia, desordenes de pensamiento todo lo garabatee haciendo uso de mis clases de taquigrafía, que no por ser viejísimas dejaban de ser útiles_

-¡y yo no quiero, no quiero que Yamcha resucite!- exclamaba desesperada era horrible ver pasar los días uno tras otro, bien decía Mamá Lorenza que no había fecha que no se llegara ni plazo que no se cumpliera.

-las personas no resucitan, muñeca- _le quise explicar- _cuandola muerte acontece es definitiva y no hay vuelta atrás, todas las personas mueren, yo sé que a veces es difícil acostumbrarse a la ausencia de alguien pero lo logramos, todos, logramos superar el duelo que sugiere la perdida de alguien o algo.

-en mi mundo, las personas sí resucitan, Doctor, inclusive los que no quisiéramos que revivan, reviven- _no Bulma, que voy a hacer yo contigo, me pesaba mucho, me pesaba profundamente que una muchachita tan bonita tuviera tan feos problemas, mirada distorsionada de la vida, escribí, haciendo de tripas corazón, yo la dejaría hablar hasta donde ella quisiera, la semana pasada le pregunté y salio corriendo, hoy le permitiría hacer mención solo de lo que ella estuviera lista para confesar._

-y yo no quiero ¿me entiende? Por que no estoy lista, por que no sé que le voy a decir, sobretodo a Yamcha por que está mal, lo que hice y lo que hago y lo que siento, todo está al revés de cómo debería de estar, pero tampoco lo puedo evitar, no lo quiero evitar, siento que le pertenezco, como si fuera de su propiedad, como si él fuera mío, lo creo así desde que era niña, desde la primera vez que escuché su nombre y me quedaron las seis letras bailándome en la cabeza y le pregunte a mi madre sobre él y me dijo que era un buen niño secuestrado por un tirano, utilizado para sabría Dios que maldades y desde la primera vez que lo vi, en Namekusein, es como si apoderara de mi, escuche sus pasos acercarse lentamente hasta donde yo me escondía, le quise hablar en ese momento pero no pude, me saque la cadena, en que mi madre me recomendó, colgar el anillo de la casa real, él se le quedo mirando por un momentito luego entreabrió los labios, pensé que me mataría pero Krillin llego y él se dio media vuelta, dijo que estaba de buen humor como para matarnos. Me pareció de primera impresión guapo y temible su voz, pausada y ronca, tiene elegancia; hay dignidad en su porte, dice por si sólo la estirpe a la que pertenece y su andar cuando lo observe alejarse comprendí de golpe por que mis padres lo reclamaban tanto; es como si cada fibra de su cuerpo estuviera hecha para resistir el dolor, para descubrir con el movimiento menos perceptible cualquier probable enemigo. Y yo siento desde entonces ganas de acunarlo, ganas de arroparlo y protegerlo- _en lo que duro la narración de Bulma el llanto había recomenzado a mi me quedaron muchas dudas pero el celular de ella sonó, dijo que se tenia que ir, que era tarde para cocinar. Huía después de todo lo dicho huía, quizá por que se dio cuenta de que eran puras incoherencias. _

* * *

**Gracias por sus comentarios, señoritas. No se desvele, Marcela, pa' todo hay tiempo, sin embargo me da gusto, que les esté gustando esta recta final, ya estoy calentando motores para lo que viene, aca en Guadalajara ya empezo el verano de la poesia y me toca dirigir un taller, entonces la actualizacion sera un tantito más pausada. Pero les garantizo que antes de agosto habremos terminado esto para estar comenzando la secuela por ahi de Septiembre/ Octubre. Besoooooos y apapachos. NOMICA **


	25. fantasmas

**Fantasmas. **

Sentía que le crujían los pocos huesos auténticos que le quedaban, faltos de armonía en su nueva anatomía hecha de metal, partículas de calcio fijadas en polímero y cristal.

De frente al espejo, de cuerpo completo, lloraba en sus adentros en primer lugar porque las corneas que le miraban no eran las suyas, en segundo porque el Señor había preferido dejar a esta raza desprovista de lagrimales, su papel no era ser victimas, sino exterminadores, emperadores.

"_La gente poderosa no llora, cobra venganza" _¿Cuántas venganzas habría cobrado a lo largo de su vida? Realmente no lo recordaba, sabía que hubo algunas pequeñísimas, ejecutadas por pura malicia, un mero ocio saciado por el sadismo, el sentimiento más bello que hubiera podido experimentar jamás. Hubo algunas otras grandes y gozosas que más que venganzas fueron una victoria sin guerra, sin batalla, con total alevosía y ventaja: invasiones sin advertencia, traiciones no merecidas, asesinatos innecesarios, inocentes torturados: corderitos todos, que vertían en su altar, la sangre necesaria para sentirse renovado apenas su hambre se calmaba un poco, la sed de la vida arrebatada volvía a susurrarle palabritas en lenguas que jamás escucho; pero su intuición era lo suficientemente voraz como para traducirlas en un ansia tremenda que le hacía temblar las manos, una taquicardia majadera que no se calmaba hasta ver un muerto que merecía estar vivo. Entonces todo volvía a la normalidad, su cuerpo y su corazón en reposo taciturno hasta que llegaba una nueva voz.

La última vez había sido un profeta diciendo cosas terroríficas:

"_no veras mas la luz del día ni cubrirás de paja tu cama._

_Rodaran tus ojos al altar de la penitencia y el sacrificio; se separara de tu cuerpo la cabeza bajo el yugo de una mano perlada._

_Caerá tu catedral de sangre fría con la espada de la venganza clavada en los cimientos de tu imperio y volverás olvidado a la ceniza de la que provienes." _

El cuerpo de Freezer se estremecía por partes; primero las mandíbulas, luego un corazón latiendo como caballo desbocado al precipicio, los músculos faciales, aun convalecientes, después de varias cirugías radicales, se movían frenéticamente, las manos incontrolables, faltas por completo de fuerzas, incapaces siquiera de cerrarse alrededor de una insignificante cuchara, el resto del cuerpo, frío y hueco, palpitando cada cual a su propio ritmo, unidas en una danza patética.

Después del apogeo de cualquier cosa suele quedar por recuerdo o referencia del recuerdo, tristísimas ruinas, que aguantan de pie, solo por que a Dios le gusta que todo quede asentado de algún modo: Las heridas bajo una cicatriz, las civilizaciones en edificaciones decoradas con boquetes, los santos en calendarios, las gentes en ancianos, los muertos en lapidas, los pecados y las culpas en penitencias que no se cumplían de rodillas, sino así, de frente con el recuerdo de lo que se fue y jamás volverá a ser.

El emperador regreso a paso lento hasta su lecho, se acomodo despacio entre sus sabanas inmaculadas, bajo un instante los parpados, necesitaba dormir.

Entonces la vio en la oscuridad de sus ojos, la vio brillar con su blancura virginal, la vio dormir inocente, la vio atravesada por el arma homicida, la vio tal como la había visto el día en que le quito la vida procurando alargar la suya, nunca nadie había muerto tan valientemente en sus manos, no se movió, no se inquieto al oír los gritos a su alrededor, no lloro cuando la arrancaron de las manos de su madre, solo le miro con los ojos azules y abismales, se sintió hundir en las pupilas infantiles y le arrebato la vida en apenas un instante, le dio fin a lo que lo había torturado por meses a lo que podría haberlo exterminado para siempre.

-de nada te sirvió- dijo alguien en su oído

Aterrorizado por aquella voz abrió de nuevo los ojos, allí estaba a su lado, como si fuese su ángel guardián, con la apariencia joven que tenía cuando también murió a sus manos, Brassica le sonrió en lo que al emperador le pareció una mueca diabólica, lleno de pánico se recorrió hasta el otro extremo de la cama intentando huir de la antigua reina que no se había movido de donde estaba parada para acorralarlo.

-¡vete!- grito Freezer con los ojos desorbitados

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza- que pena me das- comento tomando asiento en el lugar en que Freezer hacía un momento reposaba.

-vete- repitió el soberano lentamente en un tono de voz pausado

-pero si vine a visitarte- se lamento la reina en forma socarrona- ¿de veras quieres que me vaya? ¿Así trata a sus visitas, Lord?- cuestiono la mujer mientras trenzaba tranquilamente su cabello.

Freezer no respondió por que apenas podía respirar, sentía un sudor frío emanarle de la piel.

-¿Quién iba a decir que terminarías así? Remendado de pies a cabeza, como muñeco de trapo, inservible- apunto la reina amargamente- ¿para esto asesinaste a mi nieta?- pregunto Brassica mientras con un movimiento rápido sujetaba las mejillas de Freezer haciendo tanta presión que los ojos del emperador parecían desbordarse de sus cuencas- pero eso no importa- agrego la pelirroja liberando a su presa- por que tendré mas nietos, muchos mas, todos de raza pura

-eso no es cierto, por que yo los extermine a todos, esa niña era la ultima- declaro Freezer con el semblante endurecido- y esa no era de raza pura, era hija de una prostituta, deberías de darme las gracias- soltó con el poco aliento que le quedaba.

Brassica sonrió divertida por la ingenuidad de Freezer, chasqueo la lengua dos veces indicándole su error.

-éramos muchos en aquel entonces, yo me cerciore de que algunos no murieran y Vegeta se aseguro de que otros pocos se salvaran- confeso la monarca en tono triunfal.

-¡quienes son!- reclamo Freezer en un rugido pese a su miedo.

Brassica fingió debatirse entre decirle o no- ¿recuerdas a Bunny?

Freezer asintió con la cabeza- la nodriza por la que tanto lloraba Vegeta

-si, esa misma- confirmo la reina como si la mención de Bunny no tuviera importancia- ¿adivina con quien vive Vegeta, ahora?- Brassica sonrió al ver el gesto de repulsión que Freezer esbozo- seguro que de Giselle si te acuerdas ¿verdad?

Toda la vida Freezer se había preguntado en dónde estaba Giselle el día del incendio del palacio, el día del rapto del príncipe y el día de la muerte de Brassica. Por que si se jactaba de conocerla al menos un poco como militar, sabia que se trataba de una fiera temible y que si el ejercito saiyajin tuvo una época dorada fue cuando aquella mujer de 1. 60, escasos kilogramos y cabellera azul estuvo al frente del mismo, una mujer que no se cansaba de insultarlo en su cara y frente quien fuera que estuviera, una mujer a la que sin embargo, nunca se había atrevido a amenazar, menos a retar en combate, por la simple y sencilla razón que representa el miedo. Mención aparte merecía su trabajo como profesora el cual se veía pura e íntegramente reflejado en la táctica estratégica del príncipe, que salvo ciertas imperfecciones debidas al orgullo de Vegeta aquello sería calificado como perfecto.

-para tu tranquilidad ella ya murió- dijo Brassica sacando a Freezer de sus observaciones- pero dejo una hija, una hija a la que crió Bunny.

Freezer le dirigió una mirada despectiva a la pelirroja- no es nadie importante, no creo que Bunny, una sirvienta de toda la vida, le hubiera podido enseñar algo significativo a una niña.

-yo en su lugar, Lord, estaría sumamente preocupada, por que dos personas de sexo opuesto son suficientes para iniciar una nueva era- menciono Brassica en tono grave.

-ya vete- ordeno Freezer arremolinado contra la pared.

Brassica se encogió de hombros- como quieras- la antigua reina se levanto de la cama y sin darse la vuelta agrego- la tierra es un lugar muy bonito para comenzar de nuevo.

El emperador intento lanzarle un ataque por la espalda justo cuando la figura de la monarca se desvanecía. De cualquier modo no tenia fuerza, para nada. Reptando lentamente sobre su colchón, oprimió el botón de servicio. Un soldado entro a la habitación casi de inmediato.

-se le ofrece algo, Lord- pregunto el hombre haciendo una reverencia

-dígale a mi padre que prepare todo lo necesario para ir a la Tierra.

**Hola, gracias como siempre por sus bellos reviews, yo sé que este no es el mejor capitulo de la historia, de todos modos es algo que tenia que pasar para continuar, me costo mucho decidirme a hacerlo por que yo no queria que nuestra criaturita muriera; sin embargo si la dejamos viva iba a distorcionar demasiado la linea, ( de por si, ya ven que a mi no se me da eso de cambiar las cosas) ademas tengo muchos compromisos y una depresion fastidiosa que llega con la luna llena cada mes. Pasaron casi seis horas para poder hacer tres cuartos de pagina. En fin, prometo reivindicarme en el siguiente. Que Diosito los cuide. Portensennnnnn bien. NOMICA **


	26. aniversario

N/A: Hoy hace un año escribi la primera hoja de esta constelacion, amo la simetria en las cosas, es por eso que hoy hemos llegado al final de esta primera parte. Mi unica intención con este fanfic ha sido ofrecer una mirada diferente de los personajes, en mi profesion el mayor talento reside en ver detras de las cosas, alli es donde radica la verdad, no he podido escapar a esa mania, ni siquiera cuando escribo. Espero que esta historia les haya apasionado del modo en que a mí me apasiono. 

**Aniversario. **

_Qué prodigio lo que salió de tus raíces,_

_Hoy llegó el momento de recogerme entre las hojitas que me trajeron a ti _

_Y las piedras con que me alimenté mientras duró el trayecto,_

_Es hora de ensalzar las manos con que te sembré._

_Volando me voy a las montañas en que quiero ser sepultada._

Tierra fértil. NOMICA.

El mundo da vueltas la suerte también.

La mañana espanta a la noche y la noche vuelve tranquila, a la misma hora, sin meridianos y sin calendarios las cosas se repiten y el día de hace mucho regresa a la madrugada convirtiéndose una y otra vez en hoy.

Hoy como ayer…

Hoy como hace meses…

Hoy igual que hace años…

Hoy lo mismo que siempre…

Vegeta abrió los ojos furioso consigo mismo por haber dormido tanto tiempo, reprendiéndose en su interior por no despertar antes, había necesitado del sol quemándole la cara para removerse entre sus sueños, de los ruidos molestos que producían gentes entrando y saliendo de la mansión. Se dirigió al balcón vestido aun con su pijama para ver la razón de tanto movimiento, meseros trayendo y llevando flores, sillas; Bunny parada en medio de la multitud señalando con sus manos para un lado luego para el otro asintiendo con la cabeza, negando con una sonrisa.

En su mente trato de reconocer el día en que estaba parado hoy, lo supo de súbito, en medio de una celebración familiar él también tenía algo que conmemorar, giro sobre de sus talones y con los ojos cerrados hizo camino hacia la ducha, de memoria conocía la alcoba que le había sido asignada en la casa de su nueva vida, en escasos meses se había apoderado interiormente de la mansión pese a sus propias prohibiciones donde quedaba bien claro _"no echar raíces" _por que algunas veces la tierra que parece mas serena, a la que creemos que pertenecemos, se convierte de la noche a la mañana en arena movediza, traidora, que nos obliga a perder el equilibrio, a atestiguar el hundimiento de lo que creíamos nuestro, eso nadie se lo había contado, lo vio cuando era un infante y lo siguió viendo, lo siguió provocando siendo el detonador de un Apocalipsis inesperado en tierras que ni le llamaban la atención, terror entre gentes que le resultaban absolutamente extrañas, la ultima imagen en ojos que no le reconocían, monstruo que en sus manos guardaba la alternativa del perdón o la condena, nunca había ganado la primera opción, por que eso era una chance meramente figurada, un peso muerto yaciendo en una balanza arreglada de antemano.

A oscuras en el cuarto de baño, con los parpados cerrados, abrió la llave del agua caliente con la intención de permitirle al líquido incoloro erradicar el frío que le invadía el interior de su cuerpo, para sentirse como se sentía en el útero de su madre: protegido.

Bulma se abrió paso entre los meseros y el organizador que con ademanes femeninos repetía a todo volumen las instrucciones que Bunny le había dado cuando le contrato.

"_las flores allá" _

"_las sillas por aquí, cerca del pozo"_

"_dejen ese espacio en medio de la mesa del fondo, para poner allí el pastel" _

"_empiecen a montar los toldos"_

"_trae aquí los centros de mesa, quiero verlos" "muy bellos, muy bellos" _

-mamá- le llamo Bulma en voz alta para libar la distancia que las separaba

Bunny se giro a modo de respuesta, por inercia miro hacia el balcón en que Vegeta estaba parado, siempre lo hacía, cuando estaba en el jardín volteaba a la cámara de gravedad, cuando andaba por los pasillos de la casa inevitablemente pasaba por la recamara del príncipe, cerciorándose de no haber imaginado el regreso de su niño, procurando del modo mas discreto que su amor maternal le permitía, mimarlo.

-dime cariño- respondió Bunny

-la peluquera ya llego, está en la sala- indico la peliazul

-Bulma, ¿puedes calentar el desayuno de Vegeta?- peticiono Bunny ignorando la mueca de enfado dibujada en la cara de Bulma, en el fondo sabía que su hija se preocupaba mas por el príncipe que cualquier otra persona en la mansión o en el universo.

-Vegeta querido- escucho que le llamaban desde el otro lado de la puerta- ¿puedo pasar?

El príncipe no respondió, de cualquier modo su otrora nodriza entraría, con o sin permiso, incluso si le dijese que se encontraba desnudo, ella violaría su privacidad más rápido aún para avergonzarlo y cuado él le reclamara escucharía lo mismo _"yo te cambiaba los pañales"_.

Pero esta vez no estaba desnudo, estaba sentado en la esquina de la cama, con el ceño fruncido y las quijadas trabadas con los ojos clavados en la roja pared de enfrente.

-¿Cariño?- le nombro Bunny posando su mano en los hombros del guerrero, la rubia lo sintió tensarse al contacto. Vegeta era sombrío pero no taciturno, era huraño con las personas pero no se espantaba por ellas.

El príncipe la miro de soslayo sentada en cuclillas buscando encararle con sus ojos claros.

-Tu desayuno está caliente de nuevo, hoy dormiste más de la cuenta, perezoso- le califico con una sonrisa- levantarse temprano todos los días no es tan bueno como parece a veces es recomendable dormir otro poquito- completo luego para disipar el mal humor que a Vegeta siempre le nacía después de sentir que su rutina se desmoronaba.

El príncipe asintió huyendo de los ojos de ella. No quería ver su reflejo en ellos por que tenían la mala costumbre de verlo todo dulcemente, por que parecían ser las únicas pupilas en el espacio sideral que no se daban cuenta de que el tiempo había pasado, de que ya no era un niño, aunque deseara serlo, de que se hallaba crecido por fuera, envejecido por dentro, corroído por una culpa carroñera que no se hartaba de mordisquearlo, embalsamado por un rencor que destilaba a través de sus poros. Le daba vergüenza no ser lo que su Bunny creía que era.

-voy a maquillarme- pronuncio la rubia antes de abandonar la habitación cuando se percato de que sobre el semblante de Vegeta se deslizaba una sombra…

Estaba terminado, por fin podía contemplar su obra maestra en todo su esplendor, Gohan sonrió satisfecho por el resultado, tomo la hoja de papel cuidadosamente por las esquinas, la acerco demasiado a su cara para corroborar no haber dejado espacios en blanco, la alejo para darle el visto bueno, si, si estaba perfecto, se entendía a todas luces el mensaje, las figuras a una escala bastante real, las expresiones muy naturales _"el señor Piccolo se sentirá muy contento" _se dijo a sí mismo.

-Gohan- lo llamaba su madre desde la cocina- ya esta listo el desayuno

-Ya voy mamita- contesto mientras resguardaba su opera prima en una carpeta…

Bulma se sentó en la mesa para hacerle compañía, hoy estaba más callado que de costumbre, siempre había sido reservado, igual que su padre, impenetrable, inaccesible incluso para ella misma que lo había formado en su carne, algunas pocas veces agradecía que Trunks, hubiera heredado ese aspecto del príncipe, otras como en esta ocasión no, por que le veía la espalda muy encorvada, como si cargara un peso horrendo, los ojos gachos para impedirle ver el velo de lagrimas que los empañaban y eso le hacia sentir mala madre, pues su instinto le reclamaba arrancar de raíz el dolor de su hijo, sintiéndose impotente miro a su alrededor buscando algún objeto que sirviese como pretexto para evocar la mas ridícula de las conversaciones. No lo encontró, solo descubrió la resonancia de sus fallas, las paredes escarapeladas, una luz escasa que se colaba con las rendijas, le daban aspecto de cloaca a lo que trato de hacer un hogar para su hijo…

-la cámara de gravedad esta lista- anuncio la peliazul mientras disponía frente del príncipe una bandeja de suculenta apariencia.

Vegeta escucho la voz de la mujer a lo lejos, sin entender muy bien lo que había dicho, algo sobre la cámara.

Sintió los ojos celestes fijos en su perfil, aquello le molestaba, se le figuraba que eran dagas auscultando en sus entrañas en busca de algo que hurtar, además de criminales, muy bellas, para su pesar; en ninguna hembra había visto ese extraño brillo, ni sentido nunca una corriente eléctrica correr través de sus nervios al contemplarla posando para la soledad mostrándose tal cual era y no esa versión ruidosa y vulgar de la que todo el mundo tenía conocimiento.

Culpo a los genes saiyas que corrían por las venas de la peliazul; quizás aquella reacción suya era una mera consecuencia del instinto de preservación y el brillo en los ojos de la mujer otra.

Se levanto sin terminar el desayuno al pensarse como un animal irracional en espera de aparearse…

La noticia de que la maquina del tiempo estaba completamente armada, de que ya pasaba todas las pruebas y que era cuestión de semanas para terminarse de cargar con la energía suficiente para echar rumbo hacia el pasado había empeorado su humor, la maldita maquina en la que en realidad nunca creyó y que siempre había visto como una esperanza inalcanzable a la que su madre se aferraba para tener un motivo por el cual despertar era ahora una realidad, él en cambio no estaba preparado. Jamás se había percatado de que en aquel armazón de acero se embarcaba la ultima, la mas improbable de las soluciones; a lo mejor por que todo lo que ocurrió aquel día era una secuencia borrosa de hechos a los que se empeño en ver como si fueran sueños.

En su inconsciente Gohan no había muerto todavía esperaba verlo a la vuelta de la esquina por esa razón probablemente no le lloraba.

Brassica fue un ángel guardián que lo rescato de las malévolas garras de la muerte, no el fantasma de una abuela, mas astuta que el demonio, capaz de robarse planos de la locura de alguien, que después del delito se atrevía a compartir el botín con su madre y de venderle una fantasía por buena idea.

Su espada era un regalo bonito, una bella acompañante de por vida, que lo libraba del mal, caída del cielo como un presente, no porque en verdad a partir de aquel momento se hubiera quedado solo luchando una guerra prácticamente en vano, por ser de naturaleza demoníaca, por ser la deuda que en nombre de su padre pagaba a cuenta gotas. Si su padre no hubiera purgado planetas durante años quizás Dios se hubiera compadecido de él, en vez de echarle peso sobre la espalda y exprimirle el cuero en busca de sangre que purgara penitencias ajenas…

_Estaba parado en medio de un caudal de transeúntes frágiles todos en apariencia, gentes que se sonreían los unos a los otros, se saludaban haciendo señas con las manos desde lejos, quería quedarse allí, parecía ser una tierra donde brotara la felicidad; una cosa pequeñita le sonrió quiso devolver el gesto pero no pudo, dentro de toda la sarta de virtudes inculcadas por Freezer a fuerza de violencia, no estaba la hipocresía, no en él._

_-Vamos- le apuro Zarbón _

_Sus manos se congelaron, su cuerpo pequeño se estremeció dramáticamente. Vislumbro la mueca de burla dibujada en el rostro de su superior._

_-¿tienes miedo, Vegeta?- le cuestiono Zarbon- ¿crees que toda esta gente insignificante puede defenderse? _

_Eso, eso era lo que le humillaba, estaba ahí para asesinar a quienes no podrían hacer nada por responderle el ataque, como si no fuera digno de sostener una batalla con algún buen guerrero, como si no fuera el príncipe de la mejor raza guerrera del universo, como si fuera solo un chorro de agua utilizado para ahuyentar un grupo de ratas._

A Vegeta, parado en el centro de la cámara de gravedad, le faltaba el aire, se sentía sepultar en vida, quería arrancarse la piel para sentirse libre, los veía dibujarse en frente de él destilando sangre, sollozando metidos en su cuerpo, desgarrarle la memoria con sus gritos de piedad, atarle en sus clamores, devorarle con sus ojos yertos.

Bulma arrojo molesta los restos de comida a la basura, hoy no se preguntaría por él, hoy haría de cuenta que le seguía repudiando como el día aquel en que llego a la Tierra, se juraría a si misma ver en sus ojos un asesino y no un abismo mortal en que se hundía, en su cuerpo un enemigo y no una tentación.

En unos cuantos días Yamcha resucitaría y tendría que verle la cara y hablarle de las cosas que habían cambiado, de los sentimientos que habían sido bautizados incorrectamente, de las emociones extintas, decirle que nunca creyó en la eternidad y menos en una eternidad con él.

Asustada por el sonido del teléfono dejo caer el plato, que estaba lavando, al piso.

-¿Diga?- respondió tratando de modular su voz para que su interlocutor no percibiera su alteración.

-¿Tía Bulma?- le nombro Gohan al otro lado de la línea

-Gohan, ¿se te ofrece algo, mi vida?- le interrogo aliviada por que fuera Gohan quien le llamaba y no Milk o alguien con mas perspicacia

-¿Puedo invitar al Sr. Piccolo a la fiesta de tus papás?- pregunto Gohan jugando con el cable del teléfono, seguro de que su tía le daría el consentimiento necesario, moralmente no podría ponerle excusas a la visita de su maestro, Vegeta era mas malo que el nameku y hasta vivía en la mansión.

-Si, mi amor- la peliazul autorizo cuando comprendió el porque Gohan le preguntaba a ella, que en las narices de todos había invitado a Vegeta a su casa, _"los niños aprenden viendo" _se dijo cuando escucho que del otro lado el primogénito de Goku ya había finalizado la llamada.

"idiota" se autodenomino cuando vio el desastre causado por los restos del plato recién quebrado…

Se sentó en el piso en aras de recuperar el ritmo natural de su respiración, estiro el cuello queriendo liberarse de la tensión que le congelaba los músculos, estaba cansado de luchar contra enemigos imaginarios, de sostener un monologo largo y tendido culpándole de todo: de haberlo engendrado en un descuido, de abandonarlo por orgullo y preferir la muerte antes que una tregua, de la soledad que lo tragaba cada vez que necesitaba un consejo como guerrero y él no estaba para contestarle, de todo el miedo al futuro que sentía cuando se planteaba la posibilidad de morir y dejar a su madre en un mundo caótico, del pavor que le despertaba pensar en regresar al pasado y no querer volver a la realidad…

Lo sintió acercarse, tuvo el impulso de correr, esconder su ki y jugar a las escondidas con su discípulo, sonrió con malicia ante su sensacional idea, pero sabía que lo más probable era que Gohan, hubiera escapado de su madre y que por lo tanto tuviera el tiempo contado a él le gustaba reprender al pequeño, por que le parecían simpáticos sus ojos pidiendo perdón, pero no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo ver como Milk lo regañaba y él allí sin poder ayudar a su pupilo; así que le espero sin ocultarse, como la persona madura y centrada que era, en silencio.

-¿qué quieres?- le espeto apenas ponía un pie en el suelo

-¿por qué viene a entrenar tan lejos, Sr. Piccolo?- cuestiono Gohan haciendo cuentas del tiempo que le había costado llegar hasta el desierto en que su maestro meditaba.

-por que quiero- le contesto secamente con los ojos cerrados- ¿para que vienes? si te parece que está demasiado lejos- interrogo el nameku fingiendo desgano.

-por que quiero que venga conmigo y mi mamá a la fiesta de los papás de Bulma- confeso sencillamente Gohan

Piccolo abrió los ojos y chasqueo la lengua en modo de desaprobación- Acaso crees que me muero de ganas por ver la hermosa cara de Vegeta, o de ser hostigado por la urraca rubia, iluso.

-Pero es una fiesta y usted y yo tenemos algo que celebrar, además no tenemos dinero para hacer nuestra propia fiesta, así que debemos de aprovechar la fiesta de los papás de Bulma, para celebrar- explicaba Gohan

Piccolo busco en su mente de qué celebración pudiera estar hablando Gohan-Yo no tengo nada que celebrar contigo- sentencio el namek regresando a su meditación.

-¡no se acuerda!- exclamo Gohan incrédulo por la mala memoria de su sensei, de la que no tenía conocimiento

-¡No!- respondió harto de sentirse sojuzgado por el niño parado en frente de él

-Entonces ¿no me va a regalar nada?- dedujo tristemente Gohan diciéndose a sí mismo que debió de haber previsto ser mal correspondido.

-Claro que no, ni siquiera sé de qué demonios estás hablando, y si supiera tampoco te daría nada, los obsequios son una invención superficial y estupida de los humanos- argumento en su favor el maestro- no significan nada- puntualizo.

Gohan siempre había sabido que Piccolo no sentía especial afecto hacia los terrícolas, pero desde que tenía conocimiento de sus verdaderos orígenes, el desprecio del namek a los coterráneos de Gohan se había ido acentuando al grado de hacer que Gohan se preguntara una y otra vez cuál pudiera ser la razón por la que su mentor continuaba viviendo en la Tierra.

-supongo que en ese caso, ¿no quiere esto, verdad?- pregunto Gohan con las manos cruzadas detrás de la espalda

La curiosidad fue abriéndose caminito en el pecho del namek, Piccolo quería ver a qué se refería Gohan, pero no podía hacerlo discretamente por que la criatura protegía el obsequio con su cuerpo.

-¿y como voy a saber si lo quiero o no, si no sé ni qué es?- objeto Piccolo con el rostro hacia el lado izquierdo, evitando así que Gohan viera en sus ojos la incertidumbre.

-pues es… es un regalito, pero usted no lo quiere, por que no le gustan los regalos- dijo Gohan viendo hacia la arena blanca del desierto

Los ojos de Piccolo se angostaron para percibir que había lágrimas colgando de los parpados de Gohan- si ya lo traes dámelo- exigió el hombre verde.

La mano del niño fue extendiéndose temblorosa en dirección a Piccolo hasta que el papel, que tanto había protegido, quedo tendiendo de una esquina; el maestro la tomo en el acto, no fuera a ser que Gohan se arrepintiera de dárselo. Se formo un nudo en la garganta del nameku al verse retratado de brazos cruzados y con la mirada severa dirigida hacia el horizonte como ignorando el llanto que Gohan emanaba en su autorretrato. En ese momento recordó que un día como aquel, en una escena como la que sostenía en su mano coloreada por crayones con esmero, su vida había empezado a cobrar verdadero sentido.

Quizás los obsequios le parecían superficiales, por que nunca antes había recibido alguno…

_-"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you"_- canturreaba mientras corría las cortinas de la habitación con el afán de despertarlo

Él se revolvió entre sus sabanas refunfuñando por el golpe de luz -¿Estás loca? Se supone que no pueden vernos- menciono parándose rápidamente de la cama para cerrar las cortinas ella lo impidió envolviéndolo en un abrazo.

-suéltame- exigió el muchacho castaño

-no- contesto ella entre risas- también es mi cumpleaños y merezco un abrazo de mi hermano

-si cierras las cortinas- condiciono recuperando el aire que ella le robaba

-no, no quiero, aquí nadie va a reconocernos, estoy segura de que ni siquiera se han dado cuenta de que está muerta- comento recargándose en la cabecera de la cama mientras se pasaba un cepillo por su cabellera rubia.

-nenita, los muertos no necesitan ser encontrados, solos se descubren- dijo él con tono de fastidio…

-quiero que hagas ondas aquí y otras pocas por acá- indicaba Bunny sentada frente al espejo

-si señora- contesto la estilista tomando entre sus manos el cabello de Bunny

-crees que los aretes largos estén bien o piensas que me vería mejor con unos cortos- preguntaba la rubia con una blanca sonrisa

-¿Qué tal unas arracadas, señora?- propuso la mujer

-no había pensado en eso, me encanta la idea- sentencio Bunny…

Le torturaban con sus manos invisibles pero potentes incrustando sus garras en su pecho, susurrándole maldiciones para él y su descendencia, escuchaba los pasos de los intrusos alrededor de la cámara, el ki de la mujer a buena distancia de donde él estaba siendo masacrado por sus antiguas victimas, se enredaban en su cuerpo, le amordazaban con sus cuerpos etéreos y le resultaba imposible lanzar al aire un alarido que pareciera de furia para espantarlas, como el que soltó instantes antes de convocar su energía en un ataque fulminante aquel primer día en que se convirtió en conquistador

_-ahora lánzalo- le aconsejo Zarbon _

_Trago saliva ruidosamente antes de hacer desaparecer a toda la gente que ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia, cerró los ojos y arrojo el ataque como si de verdad odiara a aquella desafortunada raza._

_-abre lo ojos, Vegeta y contempla de lo que eres capaz- invito el de superior rango _

_Con la frase que Zarbon había soltado Vegeta creyó que lo que vería a continuación sería la gloria, nada más lejos de su suposición; un mar que se volcaba bravío sobre de las construcciones, fuego coronándolo todo, devorando gentes, gritos de terror por música, algunos pocos dedos lucidos señalándole al reconocerlo como culpable y un recuerdo tatuado en la memoria que salía a cobrar tributo cada aniversario…_

Se llevo las manos a la cara para limpiarse las lagrimas que corrían por su faz; era de mal gusto dejar que los enemigos lo vieran con las mejillas húmedas y los ojos enrojecidos. Nada mejor que un combate férreo para desterrar de su pecho la depresión, nada mejor que sentir la muerte pisándole los talones para sentirse cerca de su maestro caído, para ponerse a mano con las cuentas pendientes que de la mano muerta de su padre aun colgaban. Trunks se arrojo contra de numero 17, sin permitirle al androide entablar la clásica conversación despectiva de la que tanto gustaba…

-Policía- les dijo caminando hacia ellos y mostrándoles una placa.

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada espantada, la chica se quedo congelada con las manos hacia arriba dejando caer el pastel que acababan de comprar, él comenzó a correr pensando que su hermana le seguía, se detuvo cuando se percato de que ella ya no estaba, lo siguiente que vio fue la pura e inquebrantable oscuridad en que cualquier pesadilla comienza.

-¿18?- pregunto al sentir movimiento a su lado, después de ser arrojado con fuerza al interior de un vehículo- ¿estas bien?

-creo que no era un policía- dedujo ella entre el llanto buscando con sus dedos la mano de su hermano…

Parado frente al espejo el Dr. Briefs trataba de anudarse la corbata, nunca lo había hecho solo, Bunny o Bulma siempre lo hacían por él, hoy ambas estaban demasiado ocupadas para ayudarlo, desesperado por sus intentos fallidos pensaba en llamar a Mamá Lorenza para que le rescatara de aquel trozo de tela corriente que se daba el lujo de resistirse a él.

La puerta de la alcoba se abrió intempestivamente mostrando a una Bulma pálida…

El llanto le había comenzado silenciosamente traducido en una zozobra acompasada al ritmo de sus latidos, le fue imposible detenerlo al escuchar como la cámara de gravedad despegaba. De frente a su reflejo Bunny permitía que su llanto le dejara una huella negra en las mejillas.

-Vegeta se fue- susurro refugiada en el pecho de su padre…

-volverá, ya veras que volverá- pronunciaba el Dr. Briefs tratando de consolar a su pequeña…

Quería abofetearlo por haberse dejado golpear de tan brutal forma, no sabía nada de peleas, nunca había sabido nada pero con el tiempo adquirió buena experiencia en advertir por medio de las heridas que tan interesante había sido el enfrentamiento, parecía que Trunks no hubiera metido las manos, como si se hubiera ofrecido al sacrificio.

Con las manos temblorosas Bulma introducía la franela, con la que limpiaba la cara de su hijo, en un agua tibia que se teñía de un escarlata más denso cada vez.

Con los parpados cerrados a causa de los golpes la veía moverse nerviosamente contenida en ira, entre las sombras de su mirada nublada, se sentía como un recién nacido, al menos así creyó que se veía el mundo el primer día que llego a la vida: irreconocible.

Lo dejo dormido, como cuando aun le cabía en los brazos, con la buena intención de comprenderlo, prohibiéndose a sí misma juzgarlo por querer morir y dejarla allí, en medio de un mundo que se caía a pedazos sobre de su cabeza.

Hacía mucho tiempo que la noche con su tacto de témpano no le recorría el cuerpo.

Hacía mucho tiempo que había aprendido a no temerle a las sombras ni a los susurros que la oscuridad soltaba de manera intermitente, soplos que le erizaban la piel, que le congelaban el animo y le llevaban de la mano al baúl de los recuerdos; para siempre desempolvar el mismo episodio de su vida, para sentirse flotar una vez mas como aquella noche mágica en que su vida había virado.

_Las pupilas hipnotizadas de común acuerdo, el espacio entre uno y otro cada vez más pequeño, la sangre bramando furiosa dentro de ambos cuerpos. Las manos de él deslizándose suavecito sobre su boca, los ojos de ella cerrados ya para dejarse tatuar la piel con el aliento calido de Vegeta, quieta como estatua blanda solicitándole en el silencio la continuación, él comprendiéndole callado, rodeándola en sus brazos de acero para que no escapara, Bulma temblando de ansias al sentirse acorralada por la causa de su vigilia, moribunda por el aliento que la lengua principesca le robaba, permitiéndole desnudarla a ciegas mientras ella lo remedaba torpemente, por ser la primera vez que libraba un duelo de piel contra piel, oyéndolo reír por ser tan mala aprendiz, sintiéndolo envolver sus manos para mostrarle el camino, recostarla lentamente sobre el diván de piel chocolate en el que se había vuelto su delirio, devorarla dulcemente con su boca, dejar caer su peso en las caderas de ella, convertir sus muslos en un océano donde él se dejaba naufragar y olvidarse en el sonido de su respiración entrecortada donde quedaba exactamente la frontera de un cuerpo y otro y sentir un dolor gozoso coronado por un estremecimiento prehistórico y la voz de él jurándole al oído ser ella la única constelación que en su vida había recorrido tacto a tacto… _

**Les juro que aun me tiemblan las manos, de emocion, creo, por librarme de la maldicion, yo decia que me perseguia una maldicion, por que mis historias siempre se quedaban atrancadas en la pagina numero siete, con la constelacion no sé cuantas paginas escribi lo cierto es que fueron mas de siete. **

**Bueno ha llegado el momento de ponernos sensibles y agradecer de todo corazon a las personas que se quedaron para ver el final de esta primera parte: Alianzas, Cheko, Juanis, Tete, Danimagic, Apolonia 86, Aego, Super Vegeta, gracias por confrontarme, gracias por acercarme a Gunter Grass, Chechechicho, Misa!!! querida mia te prometo que en la secuela no se notaran los genes saiyas de Bulma, gracias Misa por quedarte conmigo, Sakuno, bienvenida, Marcela, gracias por desvelarte, gracias por acompañarme, Esplandian ¿que te puedo decir? esto no seria posible sin usted ni sin su apoyo y sus consejos. Soy una suertuda por tenerlos a ustedes como auditorio. Nos vemos, si Dios me lo permite el 16 de Septiembre con el primer capitulo de la secuela, en la que nos adentraremos en aquellos famosos tres años preguntandonos ¿que hubiera pasado si Bulma y Vegeta hubieran escuchado lo que Trunks le dijo a Goku?. Aun no se como se llamara pero la reconoceran por el summary. Que Dios los bendiga y los guarde. NOMICA. **

* * *


End file.
